Werewolves
by Bookfreak30987
Summary: Bella, Jacob, and the whole group have been best friends since forever. When they get to junior year, they think it will be a breeze. But what happens when they have to face the unexpected-turning into werewolves? BellaxJacob AU AC. R & R
1. Chapter 1

**here is my new story. Don't confuse me: I am team Edward all the way and never swaying! But I really like this idea and it just didn't seem right to switch all the werewolves for the cullens name (cough cough lazy cough cough). Hope you like it! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Twilight is all mine!**

**Jasper: No it isn't, darlin'**

**Me: Yeah it is Jasper**

**Jasper: Chelsea...*dazzles with eyes***

**Me: Uh, yeah, you're right, I don't, uh, own Twilight...*sighs and smiled like an idiot***

**Jasper: *cautiously walking towards the door*

* * *

**

"Bella, you're going to be late for school!" My dad, Charlie, yelled at me from most likely the kitchen. I groaned and rolled back over, trying to get back to sleep. Why did I have to be such a light sleeper? I knew the act was useless and reluctantly got up to get ready. Just then, Leah, my best friend and twin sister, busted into the room.

"Bella, hurry up. It is the first day of junior year, and you are still slacking." She scolded me. I rolled my eyes. She was wearing a bright pink tank-top with a cute, short jean skirt. Her sparkly heels glinted on her perfectly pedicured feet. Even though we where twins, we didn't look or act the same AT ALL. The most we shared was our skin color, pale white while still a little tan from dad's side of the family. The pale whiteness came from my mom, Sue. Leah's soft, blonde hair fell straight down her back all the way to her waist, complimenting her big, hazel eyes. I went over to my closet and pulled out my skinny jeans, tight purple shirt, white Etnies, and black leather jacket. She frowned at my more depressing outfit, but hey, not all of us could pull off the 'prep' look. Once I got dressed, I turned to the mirror and started pulling the brush through my wavy, brown hair. Then, I applied some black eyeliner to my milk chocolate eyes and repainted my black nails so that they where free of any imperfections. A girl is a girl, right? Finally, when I was ready to go, I followed Leah out of my room, grabbing my backpack on the way and slinging it over my shoulder. Just when I was coming out of my door, I ran into my little brother, Seth.

"Watch where your going kid, or you are not going to survive high school." I ruffled his curly, dirty blonde hair, smirking. I saw his light blue eyes narrow at me, and I laughed lightly. Leah copied me. It was so fun to play with our little brother. Before he could say something, our mom shouted down the hallway for us to hurry up. We all sighed and shuffled our feet, except for Leah because you can't really shuffle heels.

"Finally. I have been waiting for you kids for hours." Our mother exxagerated, giving me a look.

"We're sorry." We all mumbled. She sighed.

"We don't have time for a real breakfast, sadly, so here." She handed us each our pop-tarts.

"It will take us so long to get to school..." She mumbled to herself as she grabbed the keys.

"Mom, we live on a reservation. It isn't that big." I reminded her. She huffed, then turned to her husband and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Leah then went up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye daddy!" She said in her sing-song voice.

"Bye, Lee-Lee." He used his nickname for her.

"See ya, Dad." I gave him a tight hug. Him and I where really close.

"Bye, Bells." My childhood nickname still haunts me.

"Later, dad." Seth pretended to walk away, but dad pulled him into a big hug anyway.

"Later, sport." He grinned at all of us before we walked out the door, and we waved. When we where all settled into the car and moving, I got my iPod and turned on Breaking Benjamin. We finally got to the school with 8 minutes to spare.

"Bye mom." We all waved, and she pulled away. We saw the other Quileute kids getting out of their parents car since there was no bus on the 'rez'. I saw my best friend, Emily, and her brother and my other best friend, Jacob, get out of their dad's truck and started walking towards us. I grinned and waved. Leah and Seth where also happy because they where their friends, too.

"Hey Em, hey Jake." I greeted them. They smiled. Emily was looking around for her boyfriend, Sam. Leah looked like she was doing the same for Jared. Sam snuck up behind Emily and covered her eyes with his hands, making her smile. Jared got out of his mom's car in front of us on the sidewalk and stood next to Leah. They leaned in and kissed, as where Sam and Emily.

"Ugh, all this lovey-dovey nonsense is giving me a headache." I groaned, and Jacob and Seth looked like they agreed. The two happy couples pulled away and grinned at us. I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the office building to retreive my schedule, everyone else following behind. We compared our schedules as soon as we got them, naturally. I had every class with at least one of my friends, and it was the same for the rest of them; one of the perks of living on a very small population with a very small high school population. My 1st period physics class was with Emily and Jared, 2nd period history with Sam and Jacob, 3rd period English with Leah, 4th period Calculus with Emily, and 5th period gym with all of them. Collin and Taylor burst through the door then, with Paul, Embry, and Quil following behind.

"Where have you guys been?" Seth wondered.

"We're just late, that's all." Paul spoke up and we all sighed.

"Here are your schedules." The office lady handed them the slips of paper. We reviewed, and I also had 3rd period with Taylor and Paul, 4th period with Embry, and 1st period with Quil. We all had gym together again. Poor Seth and Collin, all alone, I thought. Though they seemed fine about it.

"We should get to class." I suggested, and they all agreed. We where probably the most weird but most loving group in the whole school. We said our goodbyes and I stared walking with Emily, Jared, and Quil. I was already anxious to get the day over with, but knew we weren't close.

This year better be good, I hoped.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**here is the new chapter. Sorry it took so long and sorry it is short-ish. Try to update sooner and better. Thanks! Read the bottom

* * *

**

"Isabella, what is the answer to number four?" Our teacher, Mr. Myers, asked me, using my hated full name. I looked down at the paper, then said the answer and asked if he could call me Bella. He said he would do his best though I doubted that. He was really starting to get on my nerves, ruining one of my usually easy classes. I sighed and continued staring off into space. Finally, the bell rang. I piled up my books up and got out of my seat in the back row. Quil was in front of me, Jared to the side of me, and Emily was diagonal of me.

"Well that was mildly painful" Jared noticed sarcastically. I snorted.

"I thought it was fun, and I like that class." Emily commented sincerely, and I gawked at her.

"Em, you can't be serious." I hated that teacher, which was probably why I was in such a bad mood.

"You're right; I don't. That guy sucks." She said in a low tone, which made me laugh. Even Jared and Quil laughed a little.

"I hate Physics in general." Quil commented.

"It's really not that hard, Quil." It came easily to me. He shrugged.

"See you guys later?" I asked, turning towards the door to my next class. They nodded and walked away. The door was right in front of me, and I walked into History cautiously, resisting the urge to turn back and ditch. History was my worst subject by far because I believed it more important to prepare for the future and not reflect on the past. All of my other friends loved this class. Not me.

"Hey Bella!" Sam greeted me cheerfully. He was like a big brother me; he would protect me from anything and loved to annoy me.

"Hi, Bells." Jacob came up from behind me, making me jump.

"Hey Jake." I greeted my best friend, smiling happily.

"How was Physics?" Jacob asked curiously.

"The class is fine. It's the teacher I hate." I answered truthfully, and he sighed. We had the same Physics teacher since the school is so small. Everyone rushed to their seats as the bell rang. I quickly picked one in the back right corner, with Jacob to my left side and Sam in front of me. I rested my head on my hands, bracing myself for a full hour of pure boredom.

* * *

The class actually wasn't that bad. The teacher, Mrs. Blue, was awesome. She was really funny and mixed the lesson in with a game. I actually learned something today in history, which was surprising for me. I was kind of sad the class was over. I walked out the door, with Jacob catching up behind me.

"How did you like the class?" He asked me eagerly.

"I liked the teacher; she was really fun." I answered truthfully, and his mouth dropped open.

"Did you hear that, Sam? Bella actually enjoyed history for a change." Sam had suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Are you serious, man? Wow, this is revolutionary." I rolled my eyes at them.

"Well, see you guys later." They waved. Now to go have English with Taylor, Paul, and Leah, I thought some-what happily as I walked down the familiar yet different halls of my school. This day was going by pretty fast, I thought happily. But when I ran into someone while not looking and banged my head against the wall, clumsily walking away and apologizing, my usual clumsy self. I thought to myself:

Not fast enough.

* * *

**I know it sucked. This is mainly a fluff chapter. The good stuff will probably start in chapter 4 or 5...or maybe the next chapter. You will just have to read and find out. :D DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**wow, i havent updated in over 2 months.................OME OME OME IM SO SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDNT MEAN TO LEAVE U GUYS HANGING! THINGS CAME UP! I AM SO SORRY. (gets on kneees) PLEASE I AM BEGGING FORGIVE ME!!!!!!! i tried to make this chapter longer since like i was all MIA and stuff. please read and review and i promise i will try to do better!

* * *

**

English would have to be the most boring class I had. The teacher, Mr. Mykoia, was a complete dud. He was this old dude who didn't like doing anything. We sat there the whole class period doing these busy Worksheets that were completely meaningless. I was relieved when it was finally over with. Taylor, Paul, and Leah thought the same thing. We walked to lunch complaining about the teacher the whole time. We were the first one's to get to lunch, so when we got our food we sat down at the table closest to the windows, like always. I picked the seat where I had a perfect view of the beautiful Quileute woods. Everyone else showed up gradually. Finally, when everyone was here, I tuned into the conversation.

"The English teacher was horrible! I don't think I will last the rest of the year." Paul complained.

"Yeah, all he did was give us worksheets." I backed him up.

"Well, I have him next period, so I will be able to complain about him with you guys soon." Sam spoke up. Everyone else gave their input on who they thought was their favorite and least favorite teachers. Lunch was over very quickly sadly, and we reluctantly all got up and headed towards our next class. I was heading towards the Calculus classroom, with Embry and Emily trailing behind.

"Man, I hate Calculus." Embry stated. Emily and I rolled our eyes at him. We walked into the big classroom and took seats lined in the back, next to each other. Their was only a couple students around, so we continued talking to each other. "Do you think it is going to be hard?" Embry asked nervously.

"Calculus is only hard when you don't listen to the teacher. And do your homework." Emily pointed out. I laughed. He glared at both of us.

"Whatever." He looked away and Emily and I laughed again. The teacher walked into the room then, though it still wasn't time for class to start. She was a tall, slender woman with short black hair. She looked really plain. Students were still filing into the classroom. Finally, the bell rang and everyone paid attention. We were instructed to grab a book and start doing some problems. It was a really easy class, and really easy questions. The class flew by, and soon I was walking out the door and towards gym.

"Now it's going to get fun." Embry commented and I nodded. Everyone in our group loved gym. Even Leah and Emily. They didn't exactly like the gym outfits, but who would? Ugly black basketball shorts and a gray t-shirt is not what they would call 'stylish'. I really didn't care. Emily and I separated from Embry and went into the girls locker room. Taylor and Leah were already there, getting changed. I quickly grabbed my clothes out of my bag and started changing, putting my other clothes into my locker. We all had lockers together, thanks to our begging and pleading. Once I had the appropriate attire on and changed my Etnies to running shoes, I started brushing my hair. It got really messy during the day, so I had to brush it before putting it into a hair band. I sat on the bench waiting for my friends to finish putting their make up on.

"Why do you guys put make up on in gym?" I asked, confused.

"Because, foolish Bella, you always have to look your best." My sister told me. I sighed and shook my head. Finally, they finished putting all their make up on and we could walk into the gym together. The guys were all there (except Seth and Collin, because they were freshmen and had gym for 2nd period) and looking annoyed because we had taken so long. We walked over to them and sat down on the benches together.

"What took you guys so long?" Paul complained.

"I tried to tell them, but they had to make themselves look good." I said sarcastically, glaring at all of them. Jacob, Paul and Embry rolled their eyes and I sighed. The gym teacher stood in front of all the bleachers, addressing us.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Coach Garner. After this year, all the fat from your body will be shredded off and turned into hardcore muscle. I will train you so hard that you will be on your hands and knees pleading for me to stop. Their will be tears, their will be pain, their will be sweat, and their might even be some blood." Everyone around our little group was trembling with fear. I was laughing quietly. "But today, I am going to go easy on you. We will be playing an intense game of dodge ball." I smiled widely, as did all my other friends. Dodge ball was one of the easiest and most fun things you do in gym. We all lined up on the gym floor, waiting to be called by the two captains, Sam and Jacob. I was first to be called by Jacob, and gladly went over to his side. Emily was first to be called on Sam's side, of course. The calling continued, and e in the end me, leah, Paul, Jared, and a few other students were on Jacob's team and Taylor, Emily, Quil, Embry, and other kids were on Sam's team.

The teams were even, which always made the game better. We spread out on our side and got ready to play. The game was fast and intense. Leah and 3 other kids were out on our side after about 15 minutes of play, then Paul and this other kid got out by Sam htting both of them in the ankle. Jacob, Jared, and I were the only ones really playing hard and getting people out. The other players just ducked from balls and handed them to us. Sam, Quil, and Embry, along with this other girl who I think was named Katelyn, were the only ones on that team. Everyone was cheering their teams on on the stands. I got Quil by surprise and hit him on his calf. He looked angry, and stomped over to the benches. I laughed, as did my teammates. The game was in our favor, and it really looked like we were going to win. The only ones left on our team were Jacob, Jared, and I and the only ones on their team was Sam and Embry. Embry threw a ball that literally soared over the court and hit Jared on the shoulder. He seemed shocked, and slowly walked over to the bench. The game was now even. Jacob was covering Sam, and I was covering Embry. I threw a ball at him but just barely missed. He threw a ball at me suddenly, and I just barely caught it. He threw his other balls down on the ground and walked over to the benches. Jacob was distracted by this, and wasn't paying attention when Sam threw a ball at Jacob's leg. He sadly walked over to the benches.

"It's just you and me, Bells." Sam taunted, grabbing two balls in each hand. I snickered and did the same. He threw a ball at me, but I hit it away with the other ball in my right hand. The stands were a mixture of cheers for my name and Sam's. I decided to do something to get Sam out. I looked to the side lightly, with a pretend look of shock on my face.

"Emily!" I shouted like she was in trouble, even though she was perfectly fine. Sam quickly turned around with a gasp, and I pelted the two balls on his back quickly. He spun back around, a glare staring at me.

"You cheated!" He accused.

"No I didn't. You turned around, which gave me an opportunity to get you out." I stated.

"By cheating!" it was funny how he was acting kind of like a child. Everyone on my team was cheering and everyone on his team was booing. Class was over then, so we all went back to the locker rooms to change. I was congratulated and glared at, but I didn't care. I was really tired, and just wanted to go home and listen to the music. I walked out with Taylor, Leah, and Emily blabbering away about a sale at some store in Seatle this weekend. I anxiously looked around for our car, sighing gratefully when I saw it was parked right in the front.

"Come on Leah, mom's here." I told her.

"Hold on! Where's Seth?" She asked.

"I'm already in the car!" He shouted from the backseat window. Jared was walking out now, and when he saw that Leah was leaving, he kissed her quickly goodbye. I waved to everybody else and shouted 'goodbye' as I got into the front seat. Leah finally got into the back seat, and we drove away, preparing ourselves for another day tomorrow.

While we were pulling out, though, I could see Sam on the street, looking strangely angry and out of place. His expression was so empty, it was scary. I looked back at him worriedly, but he wouldn't look me in the eye.

I wouldn't stop staring at him until he was completely out of sight.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry i havent updated in so long. I will try harder next time, I promise. I tried to make this chapter longer, but i dont know if it worked. please enjoy. the is gonna start to get really exciting  
**

* * *

When we finally reached home, I grabbed a soda out of the fridge and headed to my room to start my homework. It amazes me that the teachers can give you so much homework on the first day of school when you didn't even learn anything. I pulled out my history book to start doing the assigned notes, switching on my iPod to Theory of a Deadman before starting. I couldn't do my homework without music; literally. As I inattentively continued going through all my homework, I was thinking about Sam. Why did he look so frightening when I had left school? Was he that mad about the dodge ball game? Usually, Sam was a good sport. He looked do threatening, like he just wanted to kill somebody. I was going to try and ask him what was wrong tomorrow, see if I can help him. Maybe he and Emily had a fight? I was broken out of my mental confusion with a shout from my mom.

"Dinners ready kids!" I sluggishly stood up from my bed, walking out to the kitchen. It looked like we were having spaghetti, everyone's favorite. I perked up a little at the thought, trying to ignore my worries about Sam. I sat in my usual seat at the head of the table. Leah sat down to my left, and mom to my right, with dad sitting to the left of Leah, and Seth to the right of mom. "So kids, how was your first day of school? Seth, you start." Our mom said giddily. She loved hearing about these type of things.

"It was good. Different. There are a lot more people. And the teachers seem stricter." He said truthfully.

"Did you get beat up?" Our mother asked nervously..

"No mother, I did not get beat up." He sighed. She nodded and turned to Leah.

"Leah, how was your day? How was Jared?" Our mother adored Jared, and loved hearing about him. She thought he was a good match for Leah. I agreed.

"My day was good. And Jared is fine. I have, like, 3 of my classes with him, so I am happy." She smiled at the thought, and my mom mimicked her.

"Bella, how was your day?" Our mother asked eagerly.

"It was good. English is horrible though. The teacher is so boring." I just couldn't get over that fact. Why English?

"Well, you will get used to it." She encouraged me, and I just sighed and continued eating my food.

"Charlie, how was your day?" She smiled at her husband of 24 years. They loved each other so much, it was so sweet.

"Fine. Slow day. Nothing special happened." He said in a disappointed tone. He hated sitting around all day doing nothing.

"Oh, well that's to bad. I had a great day! I went to meet with Emily's mom, Mrs. Sprawl, and we worked on her garden together. I asked her about the baby on the way, and she found out yesterday that it will be a boy!" Our mother exclaimed in excitement. She loved little babies. She was always asking Charlie if they could have more, but he said 3 is enough.

"Aw! Does she know what she is going to name it?" Leah had inhabited the baby trait from our mom, and was very sincere on the subject.

"She and her husband are deciding between Mason and Colton." She stated.

"I think they should pick Colton." Leah said. Everyone at the table nodded.

"That is what she is leaning towards." Our mom answered. The rest of the dinner was full of mindless chit chat about recent events. I usually kept out of the conversation unless asked a direct question. I was more of an observer. When everyone was done, our mom got up to do the dishes. We always offer to help her, but she loves cleaning and never lets anyone help her. I went back to my room to finish the small bit of math homework I had left. Once I finished I just listened to music until I felt tired enough to fall asleep. I couldn't really focus much because the image of Sam's face kept flashing in my head. Why did he have that expression? I just couldn't figure out what could make him so angry. I fell asleep that night still thinking about him.

* * *

I woke up in the morning slamming my hand on the alarm clock. I was definitely not a morning person. I dragged my feet out of bed and over to my closet. I pulled out black skinny jeans, black tank top, and a purple and black plaid jacket with my purple converse high tops. When I was finished getting dressed, I pulled tig coffee. I stuffed a blueberry bagel into the toaster and impatiently waited for it to be done. Once it popped up, I spread butter over it and started eating it. My mother and I sat in silence, not feeling awkward at all. Leah and Seth seemed to be running late, and I could hear them running around in their room and trying to get ready. They both scrambled out at the same time. It was already time to go, so our mom handed them their bagels in zip lock baggies and told them to get in the car. We all shouted goodbye to our dad and heard his muffled reply through the door. We hustled into the car, me in the front and the other two sitting in the back and hurriedly trying to eat their breakfast. I was all wrapped up in the Sam issue.

When we got to school, I went to go find Emily, seeing if she knew what was happening with him. But when I asked her, she said she hadn't seen him today. I waited in the front anxiously for his car, but by the time the bell had rung, his car still hadn't showed up. I tried to stay for another minute, but my friends were pulling me to my class and I had to go. I waited through the whole class period anxiously, but when the bell rang again, I was disappointed. He wasn't here.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**i'm sorry i took so long to update. and i know this chapter is short, but I just wanted to get something out. It is very suspenseful, and the next chapter it gonna be huge, so yeah. read the bottom, it's really important. Thx for the reviews, btw. u guys r the best.

* * *

**When I was walking out of the classroom, I remembered that I had my next class with Jacob and Sam, so he should be in there. Sam never misses school. I anxiously hurried through the hallways, to my locker, and to the History room. When I sat down in my seat, only 2 other people were in the class, since I hurried so much, so I wasn't panicking. I watched the door like a hawk, waiting for one specific person to walk through the door. Towards the end of the passing period, Jacob finally walked in, and I held my breath as I watched for Sam to walk in behind him. No one ever walked in. I let out a sigh, and started asking Jacob questions as soon as he sat down next to me.

"Jacob, where's Sam?" I asked.

"I don't know, no one has seen him all morning." He shrugged, and I immediately bit my bottom lip as a nervous habit. He instantly picked up in it since he is my best friend, and put a hand on my shoulder to try and make me relax.

"Bells, it's going to be okay. We can go visit him after school and see if he is okay if you want to." He suggested, and I agreed. I couldn't concentrate all through History, but the worksheet didn't require much because all you were doing was copying definitions from the book. Jacob kept trying to strike a conversation, but I would only say one word answers to his questions, so he let me be. When the class was over, I walked to English a lot more slower, contemplating. What was wrong with Sam? He never gets sick, none of us do, it was something weird about our people. And he doesn't like to miss school; he's a bright guy. He loves seeing his Emily every day. He seemed fine yesterday, except at the end of school after he lost to my team, but still...I walked into the dreaded classroom without paying attention to where I was going and ran right into the teacher. Mr. Mykoia seemed enraged, even though it was a complete accident.

"Young lady, watch where you're going!" Hw shouted for no good reason, making everyone look at us and me turn bright red.

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again." I apologized quietly and hurried off to my seat, trying to get rid of the attention. I was sitting in the center of our little group, with Leah sitting next to me, Paul behind, and Taylor in front

"Wow, that was harsh." My sister admitted. I nodded, agreeing, before being wrapped into the situation with Sam again. I didn't even know how long I was thinking, but was broken out of my state by someone shouting my name. "Isabella Marie Clearwater!" Leah shouted.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered. She gave me a look.

"Class is over. You just missed our great discussion on chapter 3." She stated. I noticed everyone was leaving, and quickly got up to go.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Yeah, sure." She snorted. We all walked to lunch, and caught up with the rest of the group. I noticed our lunch table was one of the most crowded in the cafeteria. Emily seemed quiet, just picking at her food, so I sat by her and asked what's wrong.

"Nothing, just miss Sam." She sighed. I smiled lightly at her to try and make her cheer up.

"He's okay. He probably just got a cold or something." We both knew he didn't have a cold. "He'll most likely be back by tomorrow." I tried to reassure, but to my eyes it didn't seem to work.

"Thanks for trying, Bella. I am just to dependent on him. I'll be fine." We ended it there, eating in silence while the rest of the table discussed last night's football game and next weekend's sale at the Forks mall. I was kind of happy to go to Calculus after the lunch bell rang. I liked quiet environments, and the cafeteria was the loudest place in the school. Emily and Embry walked by me, Embry chattering about nothing and Emily and I pretending to listen. The math class flew by, thankfully, and we soon entered gym. I tried to be happy for this class since it was everyone's favorite, but it was hard without Sam there. He was kind of like our leader, I guess you could say, and I could tell everyone was a little off, though some where showing it more than others (me). Today we were playing volleyball though, my worst sport, so I was soon back to my bad mood. Jacob chose me to be on his team and he was really good at this sport, so I just let him do most of the work and I slacked off. He was the only one who wasn't trying to bug me with questions. He knew I wanted to be alone and think, and it would do no good anyway to talk to me and fix me because I was too stubborn. School had finally ended, and I anxiously got changed, nervous about Jacob and I's soon visit with Sam. I told Leah to tell mom I was going with Jacob, then we were on our way. We decided to walk, since he didn't live that far. It was peaceful and gave me time to prepare myself, for the worst if I have to. We made it to his front door, and I took a deep breath before knocking. His father answered the door with a stressed, exhausted, frightened look on his face. My stomach clenched.

"Uh, hi. We were just here to see Sam..." Jacob started awkwardly. I don't know why it was different, since Jacob and I have seen and talked to his dad numerous times our whole life, but it did.

"Well, actually-" Mr. Uley's explanation was interrupted by the sound of a shriek of pain coming from the back hallway. I knew what was in the back hallway, and I knew whose shriek that was.

Sam didn't just have a cold.

**ok, so I wanted to kno ur guys' opinion since u r the readers. i was originally planning to have the order of changing be sam, jacob, paul, bella, quil, jared, embry, seth, leah, taylor, emily**, **collin. but if u guys think the order should b changed, then plz tell me in ur review or message me. and, in the review, also plz try to answr this question:**

**who do u think should imprint together? i was thinking sam and emily, bella and jacob, leah and jared, and embry and taylor and the rest just random people. tell me wat u think. thx guys, ur the best!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**V  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! i know it's been kinda long since I updated. to make it up to u, the chappy is kind of long?! I really was working on the story, I just was kinda at a riter's block cause i dont kno how 2 fill up time until the real action starts. but, I figured some info out, so don't forget to read the bottom. thanks, u guys r the best!

* * *

**Mr. Uley turned anxiously towards Sam's room, then turned back to us with a pained expression. "Uh, I'll be right back." He sprinted back there. I tried to go into the house after him, but Jacob blocked my way. I gave him a questioning look. Didn't he want to help his friend?

"Bella, we shouldn't interfere. We don't know the whole story." I raised my eyebrow, desperate to just go and see what's wrong.

"But Jake-"

"No buts." He looked at me and could tell I really wanted to help, then sighed. "Bella, right now clearly isn't the right time. And we shouldn't force ourself onto Sam and his problems. We can come back later, or call his dad and ask when a good time would be." He offered. I huffed, not being able to deny his logic. He saw that in my face and smirked. "It'll be okay." He promised. Jacob turned back towards the doorway and shouted out, "We are gonna go." I heard a muffled reply come from the back room. I shut the door lightly, then turned back to the road with Jacob. "Want me to walk you home?" He asked. I smirked.

"What, are you afraid giant wolves are going to come and eat me?" I joked. He snorted.

"No, I just enjoy your company." I blushed slightly and looked down. We walked towards my house slowly, talking about random things. When we actually reached my house, I looked up into his face. I scrupled my eyebrows.

"Are you getting taller?" I wondered. He looked down at himself, then looked back at me.

"I guess." He shrugged. I pondered, but let it go.

"Well, see you tomorrow." I waved, then walked through the unlocked front door. Everyone was like one big family, so no one's doors were locked usually. My mom was looking at the mail at the kitchen counter when I walked in, and she smiled.

"Was everything okay with Sam?" She asked. My eyes widened.

"Uh, yeah. He's just, uh, sick." I lied horribly. Her smile faltered slightly, but she waved me away to go do homework. The night passed by slowly, with me concerned the whole time about Sam. What was wrong with him? I had never heard him in that much pain before. I didn't go to bed till almost 1 o'clock. What really disturbed me was at around 12:15 I heard this loud howl, like it was right next to my house. And it didn't sound happy, which I didn't know why I could understand that. The next morning, I woke up with about 20 minutes to spare, so I hurried around the house trying to get everything ready. When I finally got out the door and into the car, I was out of breath. "You know, someone could wake me up in the morning." I suggested. Leah and Seth smirked.

"Yeah, just like you did yesterday?" I blushed, and turned towards my iPod. I decided for Bullet for My Valentine this morning, and arrived at school just as Tears Don't Fall ended. I clicked it off and stepped outside my door, where Jacob was standing impatiently. When he saw me, he brightened a little, but still looked agitated.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. "

Nothing. I tried to call Sam last night like a million times, and he didn't answer, so I guess he has more important things to do than tell his friends what's wrong with him." Jacob shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, even though anger was rolling off of him in waves. I put my hand on his shoulder to try and make him relax, but he shrugged it off. Jacob seems very angry today, just like Sam was before he changed...

"Jacob, it's going to be okay. I'm sure Sam will call as soon as he feels up to it. You know how lazy he can be." I joked, trying to make light of the situation. Jacob just stared at me without humor, so I turned and went into the building towards my physics class, grunting a mumbled bye. Quil met up with me on the way, and we started talking about the homework last night. When we entered the class and sat down in our seats, I asked him a question that was bothering me."Quil, do you think Jacob is really agitated today?" I asked. He thought about it for a second.

"Well, I only saw him for like 3 minutes this morning in the parking lot, then went inside, but I could tell something was bugging him. Why?" He wondered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh nothing. It's just that I was talking to him this morning and he was in a really bad mood. All because Sam wouldn't call him back." I confessed. Quil looked concerned a little.

"Well, maybe he's just worried about Sam. You know how close those two are." He had a point. I nodded and turned my attention to the new teacher at the front of the room. Emily and Jared rushed into the room with less than a minute to spare looking out of breath, and I gave them a weird look. I could practically read her mind from her eyes that said 'tell you later'. I forgot about it and focused on the hard lesson we would be learning today. All the teacher blabbed on about was some sort of weird science thing that was really boring and easy to me. He gave us free time in class, so Jared, Quil, Emily, and I (mostly I) helped each other with their homework and got it done together in class. Then we just talked the rest of the 15 minutes.

"So, Em and Jared, why were you late?" I asked. Quil looked interested in the conversation, and listened intently.

"Well, Emily and I were really worried about Sam, so we decided to visit him before school. But when we got there, no one was home. So, we went inside, just to see if everything was alright. We found scraps of clothing strewn all over Sam's bedroom, all of the furniture in his room and most of it in the other parts of the house destroyed. We thought someone had broken in, but then Emily realized the time, and we had to run hear, so we couldn't do anything about it." My eyes were wide in shock and fear.

"Well, me and Jacob went there last night, but when we got there, Mr. Uley was running around everywhere and Sam was hurt. So we went home because we thought it was some sort of 'family crisis'". I admitted. Everyone thought intensely over this new information.

"Maybe we should tell the Elders." Emily suggested. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, after school." I decided. Quil and Jared nodded as well, so I quickly sent my mom a text message that I was going to be home a little late again and I was with my friends. All she replied was 'stop texting in class'. I snorted and put away my phone, then started packing my stuff since it was almost time to leave. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach from having the next class with Jacob, and wished that Sam would magically show up and be all better."Well, see you guys later." I waved to all three of them, then walked towards the history room, my least favorite class. When I walked in I saw that Jacob had already gotten settled and he was just staring straight ahead with a threatening look in his eyes and on his face. I cautiously rested in my seat and set down my stuff. "Hey Jake." I tried. He make this weird sound that sounded like a reply, so I took it and shut up. If he didn't want to be bothered, then I wasn't going to talk to him. We were learning something about World War 2 today, which I was pretty familiar with since last year that is all our teacher talked about, so I didn't pay much attention and just stared at Jacob's facial expressions, trying to see why he was so bugged. I couldn't get anything, and had no idea why he was like this. Even when we got free time in class, I kept my distance, because despite what the teacher recommended about all of us wanting to 'chat', Jacob definitely didn't want to do that right now. I was trying to resist the urge, but eventually my teeth grabbed for my bottom lip, and I bit down all my stress. Jacob's eyes twitched, and he looked at me, something different in his eyes than just anger.

"What's wrong? What are you worried about?" He asked. I shrugged, trying to stop the habit.

"You. I don't understand what's wrong, and I don't know how to help." Jacob's eyes darkened a little.

"There's nothing you can do. The only one who can fix it is Sam himself, if he would ever actually care about someone and call us." Jacob outboasted quietly. I set my hand on his, and he looked down.

"Jacob, you need to settle down. Everything is going to be okay. Quil, Jared, Emily, and I are going to see the Elders after school and ask them about this. You can come too." He snorted.

"Like that's going to help. They will just laugh and call us morons." He predicted. I snorted.

"Maybe we are, but at least we won't be stressing about it." I looked at him. He looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what's wrong with me. Lately I feel like I can't control my emotions, and the anger today was just so overpowering...I'm sorry. I'll try to have more control." He promised. I smiled and squeezed his hand in encouragement. We finished the class doing our homework, but since I spent so much time talking to him, I didn't get finished, which I was sad about. I walked him towards the door to say goodbye, but was stopped by a relevation.

"Jacob, are you taller than you were yesterday?" I asked in disbelief. That can't be possible. He shrugged his shoulders, looking completely innocent. I shook my head. "See you at lunch." I waved and walked away. But when I looked back, I saw the same bitter look in is eyes that were there this morning, and sighed to myself.

* * *

**so i figured out the order of who is going to get changed and it's sam, jacob, paul, bella, quil, jared, embry, taylor, leah, seth, emily, collin. if u have any better ideas plz contact me via review or message. and i figured out the pairings too, but i added a twist, so u dont get 2 c those! muhahahaha. it's going to be really good. anyway...btw if u guys could like feature me in ur stories as like a suggestion (as a positive story, not negative) i would really appreciate it cause im trying to get this story out there. but only if u actually like my story! i dont want u 2 add it out of guilt, only if u want 2. anyway, i am gonna try 2 get the next chaptr out sooner and if u have any suggestions, just message or review! also, please check out my other story Moving, which is about Werewolves (or at least it's going to be, it's still n the early stages) and also if u like the Bella vamp thing check out Changes and give me ideas! cause that story has been put on halt! also, would u rather like to read about a girl taking a guy back after he cheated on her, a bad boy and good girl fall in luv, bella and edward stumbling on a lost vamp city (or any characters, idc), pr a girl who is hurting on the inside but outside she is perfect and her friends don't see her hurt but the new guy does and they fall in luv. im gonna rite all of these (p.s. the edward bella vamp city was my dream last night..hehe) but which one should i rite first? again plz message or review me. i kno it was a super long author's note this time, but I had a lot 2 say. Thanks! and please review!**

**i am gonna start something new....at least five reviews before I update again!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! plz R&R and don't forget 2 read the bottom. **

* * *

I entered the English classroom, immediately seeing Paul, Leah, and Taylor. I walked over to them and sat down in my seat in our little group, the corner seat. They all looked at me with hopeful glances, but I just shook my head and glanced towards the board, where the teacher was writing instructions about an upcoming project. I heard them all sigh and sit down in their chairs, taking out their notebooks and writing stuff down. I absentmindedly copied down the guidelines for our quarter project, my mind mostly roaming around the subject that my best friend was turning into a steroid using grouch, just like Sam. I wondered why they both felt the same symptoms at almost the exact same time, and worried that Jacob is going to disappear from the face of the earth like Sam. I decided that I would fix this matter, either by going to the Elders or by myself. When the bell finally rang, I put all my stuff away, still in my own world, and followed my friends towards the door and out to the cafeteria. When I was there, I mentally checked who was here and who wasn't. The only ones who hadn't shown up yet were Jacob, Embry, and of course, Sam. Jacob and Embry were supposed to be in History anyway, so I wasn't too worried. There class probably just got held back. I entered the lunch line and quickly picked up some pizza and a water bottle, then sat down in between Emily and Jared. They greeted me, and we all started talking about our random homework assignments. I kept nervously looking at the cafeteria doors, waiting for the two guys to walk through. Suddenly, halfway through lunch, they finally opened and Embry came rushing in and towards our table. I smiled in happiness, but then realized shortly after word that Jacob wasn't behind him. He came to our table, panting, and looked at us all.

"Jacob is missing." He got out before he coughed. Everyone looked at each other before jumping up into action. We quickly devised a plan: Leah and Emily would go tell the principal; Jared, Paul, and Quil would go around La Push searching for him; and Taylor, Embry, and I would go to his house and see if he had went there. Everyone else didn't understand what we were so nervous about, but we all remembered that when Sam had disappeared we thought he was just sick and now looked what happened. Plus, Jacob wouldn't do something like this, not without telling me. We quickly went our seperate ways, while I tried to call his cell. It went immediately to voice mail every time that I called, and I shut the phone in agitation. We finally reached his house after sprinting the whole way, and Embry pounded on the door while Taylor and I caught our breath. Billy Black opened the door, and I had to looked down slightly to see his Indian figure sitting in the wheelchair.

"Billy, have you seen Jacob?" I asked. He shook his head, completely unworried.

"No. I'm sure he just went off somewhere to have fun or whatever. You know kids these days." and with that, he slammed the door in our faces. I stood there with my mouth hanging open in shock, not believing that Billy, who acted like a second dad to me, would do something like that. And he was a worse liar than me! You could tell he knew exactly where Jacob was at and didn't want us to know. I frowned once I recovered and looked towards the other two, who were shaking their heads. I huffed and decided to take matters into my own hands.

"Come on." I whispered, gesturing with my hands for them to follow me. We went around the side of the house, and stopped when we had reached the window that belonged to Jacob's room. I knew he had curtains, so it was kind of hard to see anything in the room through the thick cloth. I found a small hole towards the bottom, and stared through it. Taylor and Embry attempted to do the same, but it was very cramped, so they decided they would let me go first. Inside, I could see Jacob's body lieing on his bed, looking sound asleep. Maybe we all just overeacted and he was only grumpy from loss of sleep over worry of Sam? I started to turn back around, ashamed at myself and my worries, when he started to move. I looked closer and it seemed like his body was trembling. I watched in horror as he screamed out in pain. Embry and Taylor had heard it even from outside of the home and bent down to try and see through as well. When they saw him, they immediately gasped.

"We have to get help." Taylor whispered urgently, desperately. I was too paralyzed to move, and it seemed like Embry was as well, so she just stood there silently in horror. Jacob screeched again, and I flinched at the sound of his pain. Why couldn't Billy help him? I looked away, not able to bear it anymore, and started down the slightly grass hill that his house was on. I heard the others following after me a few seconds later, and we continued on our way back to our meeting place we had established, the old oak tree **(A/N: what kind of trees do they have their? Lol) **that we used to spend our time during our child hood. We walked in silence, each of us wrapped up in our own concerns. We finally reached the tree, and I slumped down against it on the ground, digging my fingers into my hair in confusion, frustration, and agitation. Taylor and Embry sat down next to me, telling me that he will be okay and that we are going to get him help from the Elders. I tried to listen to their encouraging words, but something told me that what they were saying wasn't true, and the Elders weren't going to be any help. We sat there for about half an hour before Leah and Emily arrived, and soon after Jared, Paul, and Quil. Jared took Leah in his arms quickly, as she was almost hysterical. Emily came and sat by me, and I draped my arm around her shoulders in encouragement, cursing Sam for not being here when his girlfriend needed him. Once we all got ourselves somewhat together, we went to our old clubhouse and shared what we found.

Our clubhouse was at the top of one of the largest trees in the wood. We had built it the summer before 8th grade, and hung out in it almost everyday after that, until the end of freshman year. We hadn't been there since, so seeing it brought back a few deep feelings and memories. It wasn't anything great; four wooden walls we painted black, windows on every side, a door that we eventually cut off all together because it didn't really shut right, a porch on the outside to walk around the building on with a rough fencing around so you don't fall to your death, and a rope ladder hanging down the side. Inside we used to bring a cooler full of water, soda, and snacks, but now it just had a few extra bottles of very old, very warm water in the treasure chest we kept in it, and some Chicken Ramen noodles, which never went back. Along with that were 3 blankets, 10 pillows, and a journal and pencil. I had always looked back on this invention as lame and childish, but now that I was back here actually witnessing a part of the comradeship of our childhood, it made me smile slightly. We all carefully climbed up and sat down in our usual spots. I found that I was much more crowded than before, with my leg sticking into Quil's back and Leah practically shoved against me, but we made it work. I took out the Ramen and threw a bag to everyone, and we ate it raw as we discussed our findings.

"So, the principal said that there was nothing he could do until after 3 days, and then he was allowed to call the police and report a missing child report. However, the police probably won;t be of much help and will most likely just brush him off as a runaway." Leah stated, with Emily nodding.

"Well, the Elders said that we should leave Jacob alone, and that he is probably going through 'personal changes' or is really sick." Quil said, making accent marks with his fingers.

"Personal problems, as in...puberty?" I asked, taken aback. Paul nodded. "Does he realize most of us are 16, and passed puberty 3 years ago?" I asked sarcastically. They all three shrugged.

"That's what they said. Though, the seemed really uptight when we told them that this was exactly what happened to Sam. So, what did you, Embry, and Taylor find out?" He raised his eyebrows, addressing all of us.

"Well, we visited his house, and found out that he is in his room, and Billy is there with him." Embry answered. Everyone gasped. "Yeah, so we asked to see him. We heard him shouting from the other room in pain, so it wasn't like Billy could pretend he wasn't there. But he outright refused us. He said that he was 'too sick' or whatever." Taylor rolled her eyes to prove her point that Billy has gone crazy.

"So, he is apparently dieing sick," I cringed. "but Billy still won't let us, his best friends, see him?" Jared asked. Taylor and Embry nodded. "Even Bella?" Everyone's eyes momentarily glanced at me. They all knew that Jacob and I were one of the closest pairs, and I usually had the most 'Jacob rights'.

"Even Bella." Embry insisted. They all shook their head. Suddenly, someone slammed their fist against the floor of the clubhouse, which actually shook slightly. I glanced towards where the impact came from, and saw that it was Paul.

"Why does this keep happening to us? First Sam, then Jacob. Who's next?" He shouted. Taylor moved towards him slightly and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Paul, calm down, it's going to be okay. This is going to get sorted out." She reassured him. He shook her off.

"How? No one is listening! Even their own parents won't help them!" He boomed. The clubhouse shook once more.

"Hey man, settle down a little." Quil encouraged. Paul looked like he was shaking with anger. He quickly stood ueand jumped through the window, over the guarding, and down to the ground, which was a good 10 feet down. We all climbed down after him.

"Paul-" We were stopped by a sound. There was a deep growling, coming from the North of us, about 3 miles. Hey, I did live on a reservation, and I was Indian; I knew my way of the land. But awkwardly, the sound was coming from the general direction of Sam's house. Then, another howling appeared, this time in the East, towards Jacob's house, but it sounded more pained and vulnerable. We looked from both sides, then looked at each other.

"What was that? I don't remember having many wolves come out this time around this area during the day." Emily whispered. No one answered, and I suddenly felt in danger. I looked around frantically, and noticed one key thing:

Paul was gone.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I know it was long awaited, and it wasn't really that long, but still, tell me what u think about it...please? Also, please tell me if I am moving too fast with the transformations? Idk, i just felt like this story was moving too slow, but now i feel it mite b moving 2 fast...so yea. plz review. tell me ur thoughts on this chappy. I kno it took a long time 2 update, but i have finals starting on fri, and i have had all these projs...yea. I took time to study for my stupid science final 2 rite this 4 u guys! and i dont wanna say anything, but i am gonna try and work hard every nite 2 get chapters out faster. Also, if u r interested in the hole wolf thing, plz look my othr story, Moving. I luv that story, but i have only got 9 reviews on it and it is up 2 like chapter 6, so...yea. (i say that a lot...lol) anyways, thx 4 reading, I hoped u liked it, thx 4 sticking w/ the story, thx 4 putting up w/ my ovr txt lang..u guys r all awsum.**

**And mayb thx 4 reviewing? hehe. ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey plz R&R and dont forget to read the bottom! thanks!**

* * *

"Where's Paul?" I asked no one in particular. They all looked around, just noticing for themselves his absence.

"Uh...he was here a minute ago?" Taylor said, her tone questioning. We all looked at each other.

"Maybe he went back home. He was feeling sick." Quil suggested. We all shrugged, and started walking back towards our houses, everyone going their separate ways. I followed Leah and Taylor back South towards our houses.

"What's happening to us? First Sam, then Jacob, and now Paul." Taylor shook her head.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out before it happens again." I said boldly. They mumbled their agreements and we continued home. Leah and I left Taylor when we finally reached the civilization part of the reservation again, and walked the remaining 5 minutes home. I checked my phone really quickly to make sure it was after school hours so we wouldn't get in trouble for ditching, then proceeded inside. Seth was sitting at the table, eating a pop tart, and reading Romeo and Juliet, his English book. He looked at both of us when we came in, and shook his head.

"You guys suck. It's just me and Collin as freshman, but of course the Juniors get to do whatever they want." He mocked. I smirked, and could see Leah do the same.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll get there." I said, ruffling his hair as I walked by. He rolled his eyes.

"So, what happened? Did you figure out what happened to Sam and Jacob?" He wondered. We both shook our head gravely.

"Not yet. Paul has also turned to the dark side." Leah informed him. His eyes widened.

"Paul? Really?" He asked in disbelief. We nodded.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing I am not a Junior after all." Leah and I snorted.

"Yeah, because being a freshman is so much better." I murmured, and Leah chuckled. Seth just sighed and walked to his room. I looked in the cupboard for something to eat, and pulled out some goldfish, then went into my own room and started taking out homework. I lost track of time, and flinched in surprise when my mother shouted that dinner was ready. I rubbed my eyes, seeing light spots after looking at little black print so long, and walked out. Everyone was sitting at the table but me, and it appeared we were having tacos. I started eating mine quietly, listening to the discussion, until a question was directed at Leah and I.

"So, Bella, Leah, did you have a good day at school?" Our dad started, wiping his mouth with his napkin. I froze and gave Leah a look, but since she was a better liar at me, she didn't return it.

"Well actually, yes, we did." She said untruthfully. Our dad raised his eyebrows.

"Really? I can believe that, since you only stayed half the day." Our dad exposed, giving us looks. I could almost picture the creepy music in the background. Leah raised her eyebrow now, still keeping up the lie. But I couldn't handle the guilt anymore, and burst.

"I'm sorry, dad! But it was Jacob, and he was missing, and he was acting weird like Sam, and Sam is gone, and now Paul, and I'm sorry!" I shouted. Leah groaned and gave me a look. Our dad's eyes flashed, before he adjusted his expression.

"Bells, It's okay. I was a kid once, and I had ditched school once or twice. Jacob, Paul, and Sam probably just have the bug thats going around. They will be back in school in no time." He smiled reassuringly, but I could tell it was fake. I may not be good at lieing myself, but I could tell when someone wasn't being honest. But instead of confronting him, I just nodded and looked back down at my food. I knew Leah could tell something was up with me, probably because of twin telepathy, and stared at me practically the whole rest of dinner. I just ignored it and excused myself after I was finished. I walked back into my room and turned on Skillet, laying down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, deep in thought. Leah came in a couple minutes later and sat down on my bed.

"What happened at dinner?" I smirked at her knowing, and sat up.

"Dad knows something about the guys, and he doesn't want to tell us. That's all I got." I told her my little information, slightly disappointed. Leah looked towards the door, as if she could see through to our dad, then looked back at me.

"Well, we'll figure it out." She said reassuringly. I nodded.

"Goodnight." She said after a small silence.

"Goodnight." She walked out, shutting the door. I looked at the clock and realized it was only 10, but decided to go to sleep anyway. I quickly changed into sweat pants and a tank top, turned my music down to the minimum volume, restarted the album play list, and tucked myself in. I could feel the worrying thoughts threatening to overcome my mind, so I tried to push them away and closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up from a dreamless sleep, I unconsciously looked at the clock and saw that I was running late. I jumped out of bed, into the shower, back out, and into black Bermuda shorts, a purple tank top, a black and white zebra jacket, purple converse, black mascara, black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and lip gloss, all in 10 minutes. I grabbed my bag and books and scrambled out the door, stumbling into the kitchen. Leah and Seth smirked when they saw me stumble against the counter, but I just stuck my tongue out at them, grabbed a little box of cocoa puffs, and hurriedly started eating. Our mom walked in just two seconds later and told us it was time to go. I chugged the last of the cereal and walked out the door, claiming the passenger seat. We rode to school in silence, and I vaguely wondered if I would see Sam, Paul, or Jacob at school. Once we arrived, I hopped out, waved to mom, and sat down on the curb, waiting for my friends. Leah sat down next to me and took one of my earbuds, making a face when she realized I was listening to Bullet for My Valentine. We watched Seth wave to us, then go off with his little freshman friends towards the quad, where the freshman of every year hang out. It was kind of cute how our school always carries on tradition, and I smiled at my little brother all grown up. Taylor and Collin where the next ones to arrive, and I watched Collin approach the quad while Taylor came and sat down next to me.

"Hey." She greeted. I nodded, before looking around for more cars. I perked up when Quil, Embry, and Paul's car came, but sighed when Paul did not exit with his brothers. They came and sat down next to us, looking solemn.

"Hey, do you know what happened to Paul? Did he go home last night?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, he was at home, but we weren't allowed to see him. Our parents said that he was 'really sick' and we should let him rest." Quil answered. I shook my head.

"He sounded so pained and hurt." Embry mumbled to himself, looking down. I noticed Emily and Jacob's car come around the driveway, and jumped up expectedly. When Emily came out, I held my breath, but the car drove away without dumping my best friend.

"Emily, how's Jacob?" I said as soon as she was in ear shot.

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to see him, talk to him, anything. The only thing I hear from his room is the moans and groans, and sometimes screams." I flinched.

"Really? Your parents won't let you either?" She shook her head."Neither will Quil and Embry's." I sighed and shook my head, confused. Jared arrived then, and asked about them."Nothing. Their apparently 'too sick'." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Has anyone heard from Sam?" He looked towards Emily, but she just shook her head.

"Nothing." She mumbled. I ran my fingers through my hair, aggravated. "Bella, it's going to be okay. They are all going to be fine." Emily reassured me. I nodded absentmindedly. The bell rang, and I told them all goodbye before dragging my feet behind Emily, Jared, and Quil. They were mumbling about how they were going to deal with this and maybe confront the Elders again, with me in my own world. We walked into the classroom and I sat down in my seat. The teacher came in a few seconds early, a substitute, and said that our teacher had a 'meeting'. Maybe he is going to become suddenly ill and ditch school all the time too, I thought to myself sourly. He waited till the bell rang, then immediately started taking roll. After, he instructed to take out our books and start reading Chapter 2 and to take notes. I complied silently, thankful that the class was only for busy work, nothing I had to focus too hard on. I opened my book and got lost in the words of physics. I copied down almost every word absentmindedly, stopping only when I heard the bell rang. I packed my stuff up slowly, in my own depressed state of mind. I noticed the worried glimpses Jared, Emily, and Quil gave me, but ignored them and walked out. I considered ditching my next class, History, since I didn't feel like having anything to do with it right now, I sucked at it, and the two people who were supposed to be in it with me where currently 'absent'. I sighed, knowing that since I ditched most of school yesterday, mom would be especially mad at me for missing more school, and walked inside quietly. Today we were having a pop quiz, just what I had hoped for-not. I sighed and sat with my head bent down at the piece of paper. We had all of class to complete it, but even after half the class was over, I was the only one still working on it. I had looked over the whole test numerous times, looking for something that was even vaguely familiar, but nothing rang a bell, so now I had resulted to doodling on the margin. Everyone else was chatting softly, and the teacher was reading a newspaper, nobody expecting me to finish. I was famous for taking 3 days to finish one test, so they all expected for this to take a while. I sighed and looked back at the questions. By the time the bell rang, I had picked out answers that seemed a little okay, and walked out feeling failed. Taylor met up with me in the hall, asking me what I did in History.

"There's a pop quiz." I told her, breaking one of the most important rules that no one follows. She smiled.

"Cool. Is it easy?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You're asking me? The only one who took the whole period to finish?" I questioned her sanity. She mouthed an 'o' and looked down, hurt. I sighed in frustration. "Look, Tay, I'm sorry I am being a butt today. It's just because I am worried about Sam, Paul, and Jacob." My voice broke at the last name, and I gulped.

"Bella, it's going to be okay. They will be at school again soon." She encouraged. I thanked her for her support, but was still feeling extremely over-sensitive. I don't know what was with me, but it seemed like I couldn't get control of my own emotions. It reminded me of Jacob, Sam, and Paul's emotions right before they all got sick. Maybe I have what they have, I thought hopefully. Then at least I could go see them. I continued walking to English, Taylor talking all about how she might try out for the cheer squad this year. When she asked me what I thought about it, I broke out of my silence long enough to say,

"I think it's a great idea, and you would be the perfect cheerleader." before breaking into my silence once again. We arrived at the door right when Leah did. My mood worsened when I realized that Paul was supposed to be in this class, and I suddenly felt like...growling? No, that can't be right. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts, and walked into the classroom behind the other two. Apparently, they had talked about this before, and Leah wanted to try out too. They decided they would do it together.

"Bella, don't you want to be a cheerleader?" Leah asked. I shook my head quickly.

"Um, I am not sure if you have noticed this, but I am not the cheerleader type of person." I said awkwardly. They tried to reassure me that I had plenty of potential to be one of the cheerleaders, but I just shook my head and put my iPod earbuds on under my jacket. They shook their head at me, but went back to their conversation about what they were going to wear. I never really was a girly girl in the group, that was always Leah, and eventually Taylor's job. Taylor used to be a tomboy, but when she entered 8th grade, she realized that none of these boys liked those kinds of girls, and changed. I told her that she should just be who she wants to be, but she reassured me that this was the true her. Eventually, I had forgotten the old Taylor, and now she was as girly as Leah was. I was more of the quiet, chill, music loving girl of the group. Occasionally I got excited about a dress, but usually it wasn't the frilly pink one they had both picked out for me, it was the strapless, short, black one with a rose on the side. The only thing I really did obsess over that was 'girlish' was make up, but even then it was black everything. The teacher stepped in then, and told everyone that we will be learning a new lesson today. I took out my notebook to take notes, like everybody else, and started scrawling down every word she said, not really listening to the whole lesson part of the lesson. The class flew by, and before I knew it, I was walking out the door.

I felt like I was in a slightly better mood, but still uneasy somehow. The feeling grew as I approached the lunch room, and by the time I got to the doors, I felt like I was going to be sick. I slowly opened the doors, and glanced towards our table subconsciously. I halted in my tracks when I saw who was the one that was sitting by the window, and heard Leah and Taylor gasp behind me. The feeling of uneasiness was the most intense I had felt all day, as the person sitting there looked up and met my gaze.

Sam.

* * *

**hey u guys! I am going to try something new and thank everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. so thank u 2** HappyKitty95, vampire freak 1011, xxcharlie93xx, **a****nd **Peaceful Dragon Rose** for reviewing chapter 7. Also, thank you to anyone I forgot and everyone else who has reviewed before. Anyways, everyone's kind words encouraged me to get another chapter out sooner, and since I had a three day weekend...also, i have found out that I actually will be free most of my summer vacation and can get chapters out quicker. i really love this story and all of its readers, and I feel it is going to be great. i have a lot planned, but I am always open and welcome to ideas from u guys, so feel free to mention anything. Now, i am gonna ask this again, cause no 1 really answered last time: do u think I am going 2 fast with this story and the changes? I am just trying to get the changes out of the way so the real action can start. And i figured out the fur color of the wolves! yay! here they are (and feel free to oppose): **

SAM- .  
JACOB- .com/image/light%20brown%20wolf/hamadacadboury/wolf/WOLF_  
PAUL- ./2168/2398581838_?v=0  
JARED- .com/files/storyphotos/Gray_Wolf_?0  
BELLA- .  
QUIL- .  
EMBRY- ./3561/3449677872_  
TAYLOR- .com/img/wallpapers/1024x768/w/white_  
LEAH- ..jpg  
SETH- .com/image/blonde%  
EMILY- .  
COLLIN- **. i know keeping everything straight, so i am posting everything on my profile page. thanks again for reading, u guys r so awsum. ill work hard 4 the next chapter. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for reading, and please don't forget to read the bottom! thx and r&r**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HappyKitty95 FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW! I LUV U HAPPY KITTY!**

* * *

I was frozen for about 5 more seconds, then sprinted towards the table. Leah and Taylor broke out of their reverie then and followed after me. When I finally reached him, I sighed in content, which scared me. I didn't know why, but now that Sam was here, I felt the overwhelming amount of uneasiness, but I also felt a sort of protection and rightness that trumped the sick feeling. I noticed now through his t-shirt and jean shorts that he had turned all body-builder. He had arms the size of my head, and I could bet he was sporting a nice 6-pack under his shirt. His face, which was uncovered, looked very less boyish and very more manly, with all the little baby fat gone from his cheeks. His transformation concerned me, but I tried to ignore it and focus on the positive fact that he was actually here again. Sam stared into my eyes, searching for something. I didn't look away, and smiled. In my peripheral vision, I could see everyone looking at us, confused. I had to really try, but I finally broke away from Sam's intense gaze, and a sudden feeling of emptiness surrounded me. I sat down, forgoing the need to buy my school lunch, and waited for an explanation.

"Sam, where have you been?" Taylor asked for all of us. He chuckled, but I could see his eyes darken and that this was a tender subject. I shivered at the revelation, because I wasn't really very close to Sam and usually couldn't tell those things well.

"I was sick." He said promptly. Everyone stared at him with their mouths hung open.

"Well why couldn't you call us or something?" Leah asked, frustrated. He looked at her, and his eyes softened so much, it looked like when he used to look at Emily before he got 'sick'.

"My dad wouldn't let me do anything but sit in bed. Including calling you." His voice was so sweet and full of love towards her, when before, they were one of the people to most get into a fight. She looked taken aback by his chivalry, and he shook his head slightly as if to get out all of the conflicting thoughts he must be having. I still felt a pull to him, like I needed to be by his side every waking moment, but tried to brush off the feelings, figuring it was just paranoia from his previous disease.

"Well, if you were only sick this long, then maybe that means Jacob will be back soon, and Paul." I said, trying to look on the bright side. Sam's head flung to me when he heard me speak, and it seemed like he was almost evaluating me, waiting for something.

"Yeah, they should be better in a few days." He agreed. My casual smile turned into a frown instantly. Before I knew what was happening, something inside of me got really mad and I started shooting shouts at Sam.

"Why a few days? You were only gone 2 days. Why are they longer? Did you do something to them? Why are you guys even sick anyway? Why won't you answer any of my questions?" I said the last part so loud, I could see everybody look towards our table. Sam looked worried and anxious now. I suddenly felt very guilty for having yelled at him, and lowered my head in shame. "Sam, I'm sorry I yelled at you. Please forgive me." I didn't want to look him in the eye, too afraid of what might happen, if anything was even going to happen. I had no idea what was going on with me right now, and inside my head was starting to freak out.

"It's okay, Bella. I know you are frustrated. Maybe you should go home and rest." He tried to persuade me hopefully. I sighed and shook my head.

"I can't, because I ditched yesterday." I mumbled. He sighed. Everyone had become silent between our little conversation. In the corner, I could see Emily's horrified glance. She was probably completely confused about first, his lovey-doveyness towards Leah, and second, his encouragement and understanding to me. He looked over at Emily, apparently now aware of her too, and sighed again.

"Emily-" He started. Everyone froze now, even me. His voice wasn't the voice he usually used around her, it was too deep and serious. It actually sounded like the 'break up' voice. I gulped, and was mentally begging Sam not to do this. "Emily, I'm sorry. I-I'm...I don't think it will work out between us." He finally got out. Everyone in the room gasped. Emily looked like her whole world just fell apart. Everyone else was too stunned to do anything. Emily and Sam were the perfect couple. They had been dating since 7th grade. The whole reservation knew that they were going to get married as soon as she finished college, as her wish, and raise a happy family together. Whenever you were going through your own relationship problems, you would always think of Emily and Sam and know that there was some hope in the world for love. 'This can't be happening.' I chanted in my head. I was finally broken out of my shocked stage when I saw one big, wet tear slide from the corner of her eye and down her cheek. She didn't even realize she was crying until it fell and landed on her arm that was wrapped around her torso.

I nearly jumped across the floor to get to her, and lied her head on my shoulder right when she really started letting it out. I looked over at Sam, and the hatred that felt like it was seeping out of every one of my pores must have been visible somewhere in my body language, because Sam suddenly stiffened in defense. He looked like he wanted to take a step towards her and apologize once more, but when he tried to approach, I made a very threatening sound that sounded almost like a growl, making him step back to where he was first and go back onto the defensive. He was now looking at me like I was a little kid who just got caught in the cookie jar and he was disappointed. I felt another pang of guilt, but the anger at him for hurting my best friend trumped the feeling completely.

"Come on, Em. It's ok." I encouraged, and started walking her out of the public room. Everyone was still staring at us, so I did a good sweep around the room with my death-glare, making sure to hit every single person, then lead Emily out to the little part of the forest next to the school. I sat her down with me at one of the tress, and when she cried her eyes out so much that she couldn't cry anymore-for now-I turned to her. "Want me to take you home?" I murmured. She nodded. I silently complied and got up to start the short journey through the woods to her house. I vaguely wondered if Jacob would be walking around the house and feeling better, and maybe even getting ready to go to school again tomorrow. We walked in silence, only hearing her occasional sniffing and coughing, trying to get a hold of herself again. When we finally got to her house, I took Emily gently on the arm and walked her up to the front door. I rang, expecting Billy to answer since he is always home, but instead, I got the surprise of my life.

"Hello-Bella?" Jacob's voice came from the entrance as he opened the door. My mouth popped open when I saw him, as did Emily's, and he looked a little surprised himself. Jacob wasn't wearing a shirt, just some cargo shorts. His hair was messily covering his head, looking like it hadn't been groomed in days. But other than the way he looked like he hadn't taken a shower in a week, his body changed. The Jacob I knew before was thin, not very muscular, and looked like one of your regular teenage boys. But not now. Now, he had the biggest triceps and biceps I had ever seen, and all the other muscles in his arm you could have, triple sized. He had the pecs of a body builder, and now had an eight pack covering his abdomen. Every little ounce of fat that had been on him before had been shredded and turned into muscle, it seemed like. I was guessing that this was what Sam looked like with barely any clothes on, and gulped. Jacob was staring at me like I was God, and it was strangely making me feel uncomfortable. He seemed to have come out of his obsessiveness when he shook his head, and I gestured to Emily.

"She's hurt and needs to stay home." I told him. He suddenly looked really mad.

"Who hurt her and where?" He growled. Like, actually growled. I shook, intimidated, but continued.

"Sam broke up with her, and her heart's broken." Suddenly, she sobbed harshly, and ran for her twin brother. He hugged her, but didn't look as angry as he did before he knew it was Sam. "Are you going to be okay now, Emily? With Jacob?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded, sniffling. She suddenly broke away from Jacob and came running towards me, almost knocking me down when she wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you so much Bella. You are the best friend ever." I hugged her back.

"I know I am, and don't worry, I'll kick Sam's butt for you." I pulled back and smirked.

"Bella..." She trailed off, trying to sound annoyed. But when I looked into her eyes, all I saw was a revengeful glare, and I knew she wanted me to kick his butt. This was a frightening fact, as Emily is the last violent one of all of us. I just smiled back at her, and turned to walk towards the forest.

"Bella, wait!" I stopped and turned towards Jacob. He was scratching the back of his head with the hand that wasn't holdng Emily. "Thanks for bringing her back, I guess." He mumbled, and I could tell that was not what he had originally wanted to say. I just nodded and walked back towards the school. When I finally reached school, I just barely got there in time for P.E. and was quick to change. I find out we were playing more dodge ball today, and immediately got out on purpose so I could sit on the bleachers and think about things. I didn't really want to play sports today, especially when I was on Sam's team, which was a big deal for me. I still felt in a bad, uneasy mood from before, but I could feel it growing again. I looked over at the clock to see how much more time, and was shocked to see that there was only 5 minutes left of school. Had I really spent that much time just wondering about what's going to happen? I shook my head and stretched my stiff muscles, noticing my butt had fallen asleep while I sat there. The coach finally blew the whistle, right on time, and I walked out of the gym, hoping none of my friends saw me. I mean, I love my friends, but everybody just wants to be alone sometimes. Sadly, when I was almost to the locker room, Embry caught up with me. I sighed in annoyance, and he gave me an innocent, confused look.

"Hey Bella. Are you okay? You seem kind of down and depressed." Despite Embry's annoying cocky charm and failed pick up lines, underneath it all he was one of the best at knowing if you are feeling angry or sad, even if you don't show it. I respected him for that, and I knew that he would always be there if I wanted to talk. But right now, I didn't want to talk, I wanted to wallow, and unfortunately, another one of Embry's bad traits is that he doesn't take no for an answer.

"Yeah, it's just because of what's happening with Jacob, Sam, Paul, and Emily." I admitted. You couldn't lie to Embry, because, along with his ability to feel feelings, he can tell when you are lieing to him. I was tempted to tell him what happened when I went to see Jacob, but held off.

"Yeah, that is getting really harsh on all of us. I hope they recover soon, and Sam gets his head out of his butt and realizes he just dumped one of the nicest girls out there, and probably the only one who will date him." I chuckled.

"Thanks Embry, you really cheered me up." I partly lied, because as soon as I stepped back into the locker room by myself, the feeling of horribleness returned, and I knew Embry's humor was just a small, temporary, positive to my so far crappy Junior year. Wasn't rthis year supposed to be all about fun before the big senior year, when all you are thinking about is college and leaving friends? Because so far, it isn't really working out for me. I slowly got dressed into my clothes and walked out, finding my mom in the driveway. Seth was sitting in the passenger seat, so I was forced to sit in the back seat. I put the seat up, so no one could sit back here with me, and hoped Leah would get the idea.

"Bella, your Calculus teacher called. Said you were absent." I cursed under my breath.

"Yeah...Sam broke up with Emily and she was really upset so I had to take her home, and missed 4th period." I explained. She looked momentarily shocked.

"They broke up?" She asked, bewildered.

"Yeah mom, I know." I said. She shook her head and sighed.

"They were such a good couple." She mumbled to herself. She looked back at me through her rear view mirror. "Well, next time you ditch, you are grounded." She said like she was telling me about the weather, and I knew she wasn't being serious. Our mother hates to grounds us, and usually just makes something else up for our punishment. I apologized and sat back in the seat, going to my angry music play list and picking Slipknot. I didn't know why I was in a fowl mood still, and just wanted to go to sleep and not think about things anymore. Leah finally got in the car a few minutes after almost the whole entire school had left, and slammed the door instead of closing it properly. I paused my music and put my head over the seat.

"What's wrong, Lee?" I asked, using my old nickname. "Sam. He kept staring at me weird all day, so I finally confronted him after school, and he wouldn't stop being all sweet. He acted like I was Emily. I mean, does he not know that I have a boyfriend, who is one of his best friends, and that it was some weird guy rule that you can't date your best friends girlfriend?" She just sighed in frustration. My mom looked at her for a second in the rear view, then shrugged and started the car back up, driving away.

We reached home in a matter of minutes, and since I didn't feel too well and just wanted to sleep, I grabbed one of the rolls, apologized for not eating dinner, got offered tons of medicines and thermometers, and went into my room to change into sweat shorts and a tank top. I collapsed onto the bed, and the last thing I heard before dozing off was the starting of the song, Last Words by Thousand Foot Krutch.

How convenient.

* * *

**Hey guys! i got this chapter out really quick, as I am happy about! and I think it's long enof, right? anyways, this chapter was kind of just like a filler chapter, cause if I put the next part where bella phases, it would b way 2 long. and i wouldnt b able 2 have gotten a chaptr out 2nite, so I would have been mad. and, while going thro this, i have realized i say 'yea' and 'well,' a lot. im sorry also for the grammar mistakes, i dont exactly have a beta, don't really over it, and im 2 nervous to get a beta so...yea. Thanks to the people who reviewed: **Jacob Lupo, Mehghla**, **xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX, twilightfan871, xxcharlie93xx, and HappyKitty95. **and again this chapter is dedicated to HappyKitty95 for her (please let you be a girl...) review. it inspired me to get this out faster. i kno this chapter was kinda shocking and boring, but the next one will b freakin awesome! u guys r so awsum, and thank you for reading! and yay me for getting tho finals! i only missed one on my algebra final! woo hoo! summer vacay! yea!**

**p.s. the wolf pics didnt come out...rite...so i am gonna try and repost it on my profile.  
**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**here is my new chapter! the one that you all have been waiting for. and its longer than usual :) please r&r and dont forget to read the bottom! thx**

* * *

I heard the beeping of my alarm clock break into my subconscious, and groaned. I tried pulling my pillow over my head, but I could still clearly hear the buzzing of the clock. Agitated, I slammed my hand against it to shut it up. What I was not expecting was it to slide off the side table and into the wall, smashing into a hundred little pieces. I looked at it in shock, then looked at my hand, not believing that I did that. I heard a pair of feet shuffling across the hallway carpet, coming towards my door, and then my mom's head peeked out from the slightly open door. "Bella? Are you okay?" She asked, frantic. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"I'm fine. If my stupid alarm clock hadn't of gone off at 630 in the morning, maybe I wouldn't have gotten angry." I nearly shouted. My mom looked taken back by my mood, but I just kept my hard stare on her.

"Well, honey, you need to get ready for school." I made a sound under my breath that sounded strangely like a growl, and lifted myself off of the bed. I swung the sheets violently off of my body and stood up quickly.

"Well fine then. If no one cares about my sleep!" I shouted this time. I heard Leah walk through her door across the hall and saw her face next to my mothers.

"Bella, are you okay?" Leah asked, wary, I groaned in annoyance.

"I'm fine, I just want to sleep longer. Why can't anyone leave me alone?" I took two large steps towards the door and pushed both of them out of the way to go into the bathroom. My mom was still standing as still as a statue, trying to figure out my sudden mood change, but Leah, being my equal, was not having it.

"Excuse me? Bella, you do not treat mom or me that way!" She put her hand on my shoulder and turned me around.

"Don't touch me." I said threateningly through my teeth. Apparently my tone of voice scared her a tiny bit because she backed up slightly. My eyes narrowed at the door a little ways down from us as Seth came out, rubbing his eyes groggily. He looked over at our little group.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I said sarcastically. He raised his eyebrows, apparently confused.

"Whoa, Bella, chill." He said uneasily. I narrowed my eyes, seeing a tiny bit of red around the edges. Before I could actually think about anything, I burst.

"Chill? You want me to 'chill'? I was chilling when I was sleeping, before my stupid alarm clock woke me up and all of you losers decided to annoy me! Why can't you just leave me alone?" I screamed, and turned quickly into the bathroom.

I slammed the door before anyone could follow me, locking it, and listened for the sound of their feet walking away. Once I was satisfied, I turned on the shower and stepped into the extreme heat. While I was standing there, my mind was going crazy. During that whole tantrum, a little part of me, the sane part, told me to calm down. But the majority of my head was just so angry and annoyed at everything, and it was hard not to just go with my instincts and lash out at everybody. I tried to think of reasons why I would act this way to my family, and could only come up with the fact that my friends were disappearing. I knew deep down there was no excuse for my behavior, but didn't have the calmness to admit it to myself. My sanity told me that I had to apologize to Leah, Seth, and mom when I got out because it was wrong, and I really tried to listen to it. I did relax a little bit while under the heat and steam of the water, and tried to clear my head. When I got out, I hoped no one was in the hallway so I didn't have to face anybody right away, and sighed in relief when my hopes were answered. I quickly walked into my room and changed into dark skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black hoodie, with my black high top Converse. I faintly noticed that, even though I always dressed dark, there wasn't even any color in my outfit today. I ran my fingers through my overly-curly hair, then put my hood over my head and zipped it up halfway. I put my make up on, consisting of black eyeshadow, black mascara, lip gloss, black eyeliner, and touched up my black nail polish. I took a deep breath, grabbed my bag, and walked out of my room.

Leah and Seth were sitting at the bar, laughing about something my mom said, eating a bagel. As soon as they saw me come out of the hallway shadows warily, they went silent and glared at me. The crazy part of me immediately wanted to shout at them to stop looking at me, but I tried to listen to the smart part and focused on apologizing. My mom looked over at me from washing a dish, paused, then looked back down. I sighed before starting.

"Guys, I'm sorry I went all weird earlier. I don't know why I did it, and couldn't control my temper. I'm sorry." I finished my very short speech and looked at all of them. My mother was the first to give in and came over and gave me a hug. I flinched at the contact uncharacteristically, but awkwardly worked to return it. She stepped out of my embrace and smiled slightly.

"I forgive you Bella. I know you have been under a lot of stress lately." She excused me. I tried to smile back, but the only thing I could produce was a nod. She returned back to her dishes. I turned towards my siblings, and wondered if they were going to forgive me. Seth was next, and he made a big scene of walking slowly towards me like I was some sort of criminal. When he was in arms reach, I just grabbed him and pulled him into another awkward hug.

"It's okay Bells, just try not to do it again." He suggested. I snorted and let him finish his breakfast. I looked over at Leah, and sudden panic actually overwhelmed the anger in me that my twin wouldn't forgive me. She looked like she was calculating whether or not to abandon my actions, but eventually she smiled lightly and came over to me. I hugged her back for real, and then walked over to the bar. I grabbed my pop tart that was waiting on the edge of the counter, munching on it silently. I pulled my bag around the front to get my earphones and iPod out, shoving it into my pocket and listening to BlesstheFall.

Soon, it was time to go to school, and we all filed into the car. I was guessing that no one wanted to really sit by me, and I kind of felt the same way, so I again climbed into the back of the car and looked out the window at the familiar terrain I have known my whole life. We made it to school too soon, and I sighed while getting out. I really didn't feel like going to school today, and worried that I would get into a fight, thanks to my harsh mood I was still in. It was nothing like the uneasiness I felt yesterday; today it was like every bad thing that has ever happened to me and all the emotions that came with it in one mood on the same day. My mom stopped me briefly before I shut the door, and I looked back, feeling annoyed.

"Yeah?" I tried to keep my tone light unsuccessfully. My mom tried to ignore it.

"Bella, honey, if you feel sick, just go to the nurse and I will come and pick you up." She said compassionately. I nodded and turned around to face my wretched school. I glanced over at where Leah and Seth was standing, noticing that Jared, Quil, Embry, Collin, and Taylor where already here. I thought about going over there and acting normal, but decided against it and went over to the beginning of the forest that showed on campus, by myself. I sat down against the trunk and took out my iPod, looking through my music to decide what to listen to. The Devil Wears Prada seemed appropriate, and I slowly got used to the screaming in my ear. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings during my wallowing, and looked up in surprise and severe agitation when I felt someone standing over me. My mouth fell open in surprise when I saw Sam standing over me.

"Bella?" He asked, his voice deeper than I remembered. I couldn't respond immediately because I was trying to find the reason of why as soon as he was around me, the feeling increased almost to the point of where I wanted to go on a violent rampage and punch many, many people.

"What?" I asked when I finally found my voice. I heard the hate dripping in that one word, and apparently so did Sam, because he looked at me cautiously.

"Are you okay? You aren't with anybody else." He said, his tone a little bit smart, probably from the meanness I was showing towards him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Can't I just be alone for one second?" I shouted. I saw out of the corner of my eye everyone in the front of the school turning to look at me, and glared at them all. Sam looked at me cautiously, something I couldn't figure out.

"Bella, calm down, it was just a question." He said. I looked back at him, more frustrated than ever.

"I don't want to answer any questions! I just want to be alone!" I stood up quickly, slinging my bag over my shoulder, and stomped off. My exit was stopped by a Billy's truck coming around the drop off, and a face I recognized quite well sitting in the passenger seat. I froze, not sure if I was really seeing this. His car stopped a little bit in front of me, and when he stepped out, I was met with an insane amount of anger and happiness at the same time, along with relief that he was finally at school. He came over towards me, and apparently the happy side got the best of me, because I swung my arms around his figure, giving him a huge hug. He chuckled.

"Hey Bella." I saw Sam come up next to us and give him a look, but Jacob just shrugged.

"You're back!" I shouted in happiness.

"Yes, I am." I smiled before letting him go, and if I wasn't imagining it, I thought I could see sadness in his eyes as I stepped away. I wanted to ask more questions, but the bell rang suddenly, and I groaned. I could see both Jacob and Sam exchange looks with each other, and then stare at me weirdly."Are you okay, Bella?" Jacob asked, his voice layered with concern. I glared at him, and he stepped back in shock.

"I'm fine! I wish everyone would stop asking that!" I stomped off towards Physics, and could hear a light pair of shuffling footsteps behind me. I turned slightly and saw Emily with her head down in sadness, following me. Again, the mood swings got the best of me and I dropped back to walk with her.

"Hi Em." I greeted quietly. She just nodded her head and continued her slow pace. This was not how Emily usually acted, and suddenly I felt extreme rage towards Sam for doing this to my best friend. To control myself from going over and killing him, I slung my arm around her shoulders and walked silently with her towards our first class. When we walked in, I already noticed Jared and Quil sitting down. The looked over at both of us with confused looks on their faces, but I ignored them and lead Emily towards her seat, then sat down in my own. I could feel Jared's eyes looking at me from the right, but ignored him, just like I was ignoring Quil, who was looking back at me. Thankfully, I didn't have to endure them much longer because the teacher came in quickly and started class. Today we were just doing busy work, which slightly annoyed me, but I did it anyway.

When the class was over, I smiled slightly because I knew I had Jacob in the next class, but my smile was short lived because then I remembered Sam was also in that class. I left the three of them without saying goodbye, and slowly dragged my feet towards History. When I entered, Jacob was sitting down, but Sam was nowhere in sight. I smiled to myself as I sat down in my chair, but of course Sam had to enter and ruin it. I glared at him, and he put his hands up in the air innocently, taken aback by my sudden hostility. I rolled my eyes and pulled my binder out, digging my pencil into the paper in worthless doodles to try and keep my temper in. Luckily, none of them talked to me before class, and the teacher arrived as soon as the bell rang. I didn't pay attention as he droned on and on about some boring topic, only focusing on the swirls my lead created. So when he called on me, I looked up with a blank look on my face.

"Bella, who was the leader of the AEF in Europe during World War 1?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows. I wracked my head for an answer, but only came up with Civil War generals.

"Uh, Robert E. Lee?" I said, knowing I was wrong. He chuckled, which made me immediately narrow my eyes.

"No, Isabella, that was from the Civil War." He turned to the rest of the class now. "I hope you are all paying attention so you don't embarrass yourself like Bella." He told everybody, giving me a look that said 'I got you'. By this time, I was seeing only red, and my entire being wanted to go over and rip him to shreds. I started shivering involuntarily from the way I had to force myself not to go over and kill him, but nobody seemed to notice.

"Bella?" Jacob whispered worriedly. I turned my head slowly toward him, giving him the death glare. To his happiness, the bell rang then. I tried to put away my binder and pencil in my backpack, but ended up throwing them in. I slung my backpack over my shoulder so fast that I almost hit this kid in the head. He quickly sprinted out of the room. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder, and whirled around to see Sam towering over me with a worried, yet knowing gaze.

"Bella, you need to come with me and Jacob." He said slowly, trying not to anger me anymore. I was shaking by this time, losing control rapidly. I couldn't respond with my voice, so I just followed him through the door and out of the building. I didn't know why I was actually listening to him, because I felt like I could kill an innocent person I have never met before if they looked at me wrong, but some part of me told me that it was right to follow Jacob and Sam. We approached the forest, and I hesitated for a second.

"Are we ditching?" I asked, my voice actually sounding a little normal, despite my current stage of anger.

"Bella, just trust me." Sam said quietly. I sighed before following him deeper into the forest. I felt my anger building by the second for no reason, and it was starting to scare me. I knew that I couldn't control myself anymore, and just prayed I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone. I felt like I was locked up in some small part of my brain, and the rest was being taken over by a wave of insanity I couldn't control. Jacob seemed to notice my unease, because he said lightly

"It's almost over." I just hissed my thanks, which was actually quite light compared to what I wanted to let out. I didn't notice how far we were from the school until we stopped at a small cave surrounded by miles of trees. I looked behind me, but couldn't see anything; not the top of the school building, not any houses, anything. I glared over at Sam, and realized that he had backed up. I looked to my other side at Jacob, but he was also stepping back. I heard ruffling through the trees behind me, and whirled around to see what it was.

My mouth hung open when I saw a gigantic wolf coming through the trees. It had a light brown coat around it's whole body, ending on his neck, where it was suddenly a tan ring, and then his head was a darker brown. I felt like screaming in terror as it approached, but my body was stiff in panic. The wolf cautiously came closer, and when it was finally in reaching distance, blew in my face. I looked into his dark brown eyes, and I thought I recognized some little part. The wolf hung his head when he realized how terrified I was, and I gathered up all the courage I had, and slowly reached my hand out to touch the spot in between his ears. His fur wasn't too long, but it wasn't exactly short-hared either. His skin burned my hand when I touched it, and I jumped back in surprise. I looked over at Sam and Jacob, wondering if they were seeing what I was seeing, but they were looking between us intently, as if waiting for something.

"What-?" I couldn't get out a question, partly from my shock, and mostly from the hatred and rage I had that took over my body.

"Bella, we, including you, are werewolves." Sam said matter-of-factly. I stared at him now, not believing what was right in front of me. He gestured to the wolf that was standing beside me. "That's Paul. He is the most recent to go through the change." I nodded like I understood, when really I wasn't grasping anything. "You are next." My head flung back to glare at him.

"I am not turning into that." I fought angrily.

"Bella, there is nothing you can do to stop it." He said apologetically. I meant to respond, but suddenly felt a pang of pain in my stomach. I heard myself intake breath in surprise. "It's starting Bella. The change lasts about 3 hours, and it is incredibly painful. At the end of the 3 hours, you will be in wolf form. The change will take place inside the cave so you can be somewhat secluded. Paul will be outside in his wolf form the whole time, and Jacob will be inside with you during the change the whole time. I will be in and out, because I have to alert the Elders that another one of us has changed." I tried to ask him what nonsense he was talking about, but gasped when another menacing punch hit my head. "I know that you are confused, but as soon as your change is complete, I will explain everything. Right now, you need to get into the cave." I just stood there, partly buckled into myself, not feeling like I could move anywhere right now. They seemed to get the point, because Jacob suddenly appeared and picked me up in his new, muscular arms and walked me over to the cave. He ducked down as he continued to the back of the space, and when I looked back the way we came, I could barely see light from the outside. He sat down, me still in his arms, holding me securely in his grip. I finally made a sound when another pain made me feel like my legs were being ripped off. I groaned, and Jacob whispered 'sorry' quietly.

The pain was coming more frequently now, and I twisted in his hold as pain hit my arms. The pain eventually was a steady flow, no breaks in between to catch my breath. I heard light screams and moans in agony, but they seemed far away, and not mine. I tried to focus on Jacob's face, that stared down at me, but the pain blurred my vision. At one point, he set me down and crawled over a little ways towards the entrance. I cried out at his abandonment, but he made no move to come back, and continued staring at me with sorrowful eyes. A huge wave of pain hit my arms now, and they felt like they were being twisted back and pulled in every direction. The same happened to about every part of my body, and I soon found myself on my stomach. I couldn't see anything, but I knew the change was finally occurring for real. I just cowered back into my subconscious, willing for the torment to be over soon.

Finally, after what seemed like years of pain, I felt the weight leave my eyes, and I slowly opened them. I heard a weird sound that sounded like a gasp as I took in everything. My vision, I could tell, was greatly improved. The cave that used to be almost total darkness I could clearly see as if it was the middle of the day. I looked out of the small opening of the cave, and could see the school and different buildings in that direction like I was standing across the street. My hearing was amazing; I could hear every breath Jacob took, and cars that were passing the Forks freeway, miles away. I could smell the disgusting fumes school lunch, and guessed it had just passed. I thought I could also smell my mom's famous brownies, but that might have been unreal. I looked down at myself, and was again gasping at what I saw. Instead of my hoodie and jeans, I saw four gray legs tucked under my light gray stomach that was had little specks of black in it. I looked behind me, and saw light gray fur with a black streak starting from what I figured to be my head. I heard myself yelp in surprise when I saw a tail swing up. It looked exactly like my back did; light gray with a black streak. I heard Jacob chuckle lightly, and looked over at him, wanting to stick my tongue out. But my intentions were halted when I actually looked at him. I suddenly felt, well, madly in love with him. Like he was the only thing that was keeping me on Earth, keeping me alive. He smiled as if he knew what I was feeling, and I made what I hope was a smile back. I slowly stood up, trying to ignore the fact that four legs unfolded, not two, and trotted over to him. I found that I was taller than him while he was sitting down, but would probably be smaller when he stood up. I looked down at myself again, and actually noticed that I was significantly smaller than what Paul's wolf form was. I looked back up, and Jacob was grinning at me.

"Bella?" He asked, as if questioning if I was still here. I tried to say 'what?' but heard a light, happy bark. My eyes widened at the sound, and he laughed again. I couldn't help but smile at him. Our meeting was interrupted by Sam coming through the cave 'door'. He smiled at me, and said happily,

"The change is complete, Bella. You're a werewolf now." He scratched the spot in between my ears, and I was amazed that that actually felt nice.

"Welcome to the family." Jacob laughed.

And I thought that History class was confusing.

* * *

**hey u guys! i hoped you liked this extra long chapter! i kno that it was what everyone was waiting for. thanks to **HappyKitty95, xxcharlie93xx, and WolfGirl26 **for reviewing and everyone else for reading and subscribing. I would like to get even a little more reviews, please? i just love hearing ur suggestions and wishes for the story, so please review. i am going to start working on the next chapter tonight and probably get it out soon because this part of the story is soooo awesome. and to clear up a little bit of confusion, yes sam and leah imprinted, and no, bella and sam did not imprint. i have really good hopes for the story and hope you do and you liked the chapter. u guys r so awesome!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but i hope you like this chapter. don't forget to read the bottom! please r&r! thanks!**

* * *

I heard padding footsteps coming through the trees and looked through out. I saw Paul's wolf figure coming towards us, and, though I knew he wasn't a threat, felt myself stiffen into a defensive mode and growled quietly. My head lowered as I posed to fight, all the while trying to keep my body from doing what it was preparing to do. Jacob and Sam seemed to sense what was happening to me. I tried to turn my head Jacob and plead with my eyes for help, but before I could even gather the will, there were two bright flashes of light. Suddenly, instead of where Jacob and Sam were located, there were two wolves that were bigger than Paul and much bigger than me.

In Sam's place, a midnight black wolf stood on all fours about 6 feet tall, as wide as large washing machine. You could see muscles all through the wolf's legs as he flexed, his big black eyes staring dead at me. In Jacob's place, there was a wolf that was almost the same size as the Sam wolf. He had a light shade of brown on his belly and legs, with a darker shade of brown lying on the top of his back and covering his tail. On his neck, there was a darker brown ring, then a dark brown covering the top half of his face and a really light tan covering the lower part of his neck and face. Dark brown eyes stared at me lovingly from the Jacob wolf. Paul was finally out of the brush now and coming towards us. I bent down lower and a growl so feral erupted from my jaw that Paul stopped dead in his tracks and mirrored my position, taking defense. Sam quickly came between us, growling at both of us. I was surprised when I heard his voice in my head, and at first thought I was imagining it.

"Bella, calm down. It's just Paul." Sam said, trying to keep me sane. I growled again, though not as threatening as the one before. Sam growled at me again, as if to show that I didn't scare him and he would put up a fight. "Bella..." He said cautiously. Some part of my wolf mind told me that I should head his warning and stop, but the instincts were driving me insane. I tried to take a step forward, and at this Sam snarled. "Bella, stop." Suddenly, I felt like my paws were glued to the floor and my throat closed up. I knew that if I tried to move or make a sound it wouldn't work, but I didn't even want to try. It felt like, now that Sam gave me a direct order, I had to follow him, or else something really bad was going to happen. I hung my head, surrendering, showing that I was sorry. I could sense that Paul got up out of his crouch, and heard Sam turn his head towards him. Jacob came up from behind me suddenly, and bent his head to reach mine. I looked up at him cautiously, feeling the restraints from Sam's order coming off slowly.

Jacob saw how confused I was and, before I even knew what he was doing, started licking the top of my head. Usually, I would be kind of freaked out about this, but now it felt right. I don't know why, but it felt like he was giving me a hug or something comforting like that. I felt myself calming down rapidly, and not even a minute later I felt back to normal. I looked over at Paul, who was standing next to Sam and staring intently at Jacob and I. When he sensed me staring, he looked over at me, and smiled. I barked lightly, trying to express no hard feelings. He seemed to understand, because he suddenly trotted over and bumped me lightly. I snorted, which came out as a quick bark, and bumped him back. Sam looked over at us and barked, getting our attention.

"Bella, I have a lot to explain to you." I nodded solemnly, and followed him back into the cave. I heard the other two boys following behind me, and after we were all completely inside the cave, I lied down, which turned into me tucking my legs under my stomach and resting my head on my paws. Jacob came up and lied down right next to me, his fur brushing mine. Paul sat down on my other side, but not as close as Jacob and I were. I scooted impossibly closer to Jacob, and felt his tail rest on top of mine. I put my head back down, and he put his right next to mine, staring into my eyes. Sam sat down on his hind legs in front of us, looking straight at me. I picked my head up to stare at him, feeling the sudden feeling of obedience wash over me again.

"Bella, now that you have finished the change, you have to learn the rules about being a werewolf. Now, I don't know that much about it myself, since I only went through the change about 4 days ago, but the Elders have told me a lot, and I'll share it with you." He looked at me for recognition, and I nodded for him to continue. "Well, I don't really know where to start." He mumbled. He looked over at Jacob, then barked.

"Okay...as werewolves, we all have a mate." Sam looked to see if I was following, and I nodded again. "When you find your mate, you imprint on them. When you imprint, it seems like your mate is all that matters in the world. You feel like you have to protect that person. You think about them when they are with you, and worry about them when they aren't. They take up your entire being, and your instincts shift so that instead of protecting yourself at all costs, you put them before you. Now, if both of you are werewolves, or have the werewolf gene-" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "I'll tell you later. Anyway, then you will both change at your own time and come together when you are both werewolves usually. Now, if one werewolf imprints on a human without the werewolf gene, then, as soon as the werewolf kisses the human, the human will change on the next full moon, and they will come together. As you might have been able to notice, you and Jacob have imprinted." I looked over at Jacob, and he was smiling at me, his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. I laughed and turned back to Sam.

I wanted to ask him about Emily and Leah, but I didn't know how to talk. I tried to say something, but it only came out as a bark."Do you want to say something?" Sam gathered. I nodded. "Just project it to my mind. Like you are sharing thoughts." He explained. I closed my eyes and focused on sending 'hi' to him. A second later, he laughed, which sounded like coughing slightly. "Hello." I stared at him in amazement. I barked in happiness. "That's another thing. The way we communicate is very fascinating, but also very confusing. All of our actual conversation is transmitted through thoughts. You can direct your thoughts to multiple people at once, like I am doing now-" he paused. "or to only one person at a time, like I am doing now." He stopped again, and I figured he was projecting his thoughts to all of us again. "Now, to the werewolf gene. In the Quileute tribe, you know that the legends explain we are descendants of wolves. Well, the individuals who were connected to the first wolf warriors all have the gene. The gene is ignited when our enemy, the Cold Ones, are brought close to the tribe for an extended amount of time." I nodded, already knowing the legends from all the times my parents sat in the living room and had story time with Leah, Seth, and I. "Apparently, vampires are present somewhere in Washington and have been for a while now, so everyone's genes are flaring up." I cocked my head again.

"Who is everyone?" I asked him.

"All of us. Our friends; our group. We all got along so well and became best friends easily because we are all related with the gene. The Elders all have the gene too, but after you pass the age 25 it is unable to start changing." I nodded. It seemed like I was doing a lot of that today.

"Well, when we all turn 25, do we stop being a werewolf?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, once you become a werewolf, you stay a werewolf and you stay at your age, until you gain enough control to stop changing for one full year." I stared at him, a little confused.

"That doesn't sound very hard." He snorted.

"Your changing is connected to many things in your body, including emotions, instincts, and mental thoughts. It takes insane amounts of control to keep from changing when you are angry, in danger, or you want to run through the woods and get a little freedom." I thought about it for a second, then shrugged.

"So, everyone else is going to change into a werewolf?" I changed the subject back for conformation.

"Eventually, yes." He answered.

"Do you know who is next?" He shook his head.

"No, we have to watch and wait." I tried to process all of this, and then another thought went through my head.

"So...you imprinted on my sister?" I raised my eyebrow. He looked down sheepishly.

"Yes, I did. And I'm sorry for what I did to Emily. I really loved her, and still do, and I know that if this thing didn't happen to me, we would have gotten married happily. But, when I saw Leah yesterday...you know what happens." He pointed his head in Jacob's direction. I looked over at him, and he was staring at me. I smiled, and leaned into his neck. He nuzzled me with his nose lovingly. I looked back at Sam, another question coming to my head.

"So, uh, how do I change back into human?" I asked warily. He laughed-coughed.

"After your first change you are not able to go back into human mode until 36 hours after. Paul is almost over with his and can go back to school tomorrow." I looked over at Paul, but he just huffed. I laughed. "So...anymore questions?" Sam asked. I wracked my brain for confusing topics, and came across one.

"How come when you gave me an order, I felt like I had to follow it?" He looked down, embarrassed, then looked back up.

"Well, in the werewolf world, there are different ranks." I interrupted him.

"Wait, there are more werewolves out there?" I wondered.

"Tons of packs." He nodded, then continued. "In a pack, there is the alpha, the beta, the delta, and the rest of the wolves make up runners, hunters, scouts, etc. The female mates are protected by their male mates, but other than that they usually have their own rank. In this pack, since my ancestor was the Alpha of the first pack, I take his place. Jacob is the same with his ancestor, so he is the Beta. The Delta is next in line. I will explain the roles of the ranks as we go along and get more members, but right now you need to know the Alpha makes all the final decisions, and is dominant of all the other pack members. The Beta is next in charge, and is the Alpha's shadow, basically. They protect the Alpha, help with decisions, and when the Alpha is gone, takes responsibility over the pack. We currently don't have a Delta, but usually they are like the beta to the beta, but they have less order over the pack than the Beta and Alpha." Sam explained. I looked back over at Jacob, and he was again staring at me.

"What rank are Paul and I?" I asked Sam, not looking away from Jacob.

"Well, we figured out yesterday that Paul was a fighter. But you, judging by your size, will probably be a runner." I looked over at him curiously. I always was good at running...

"How do you find out?" I was a little anxious to know my place in the werewolf world.

"We can do that right now. First we have to 'play' fight. Then, you have to try and spy on one of us. Lastly, you have to run a certain path and we time you." I nodded, suddenly nervous.

"Do you want to do this right now? You just changed and it can wait. There is no rush." Jacob said lightly, looking deep into my eyes. I hesitated, but nodded after a second.

"Yeah, I really want to know." He sighed, but stood up and shook his fur out of dust. I copied him, and followed him out of the cave and into the small clearing that was right outside. Jacob licked my ear one more time before walking over to where Paul and Sam waited. They all stood right in front of me, and posed to fight. I automatically felt outnumbered and in danger, and shifted into a defensive crouch.

"Bella, since Paul is a born fighter, he will be too hard of an opponent. And since Jacob is your mate, he wouldn't take the fight seriously. So you will be facing me." I nodded, feeling a little more safe now that two wolves were out of the way.

Sam seemed to feel that I was ready to get this over with, because he suddenly got down and growled lightly at me. I growled back, and started walking sideways towards him. He did the same thing in the opposite direction, and we soon ended up walking in a circle, never taking our eyes off of each other. I was trying to figure out the best way to approach him, but didn't have enough time to think before he jumped at me. I tried to leap aside, but his teeth caught my right hind ankle and clamped down, dragging me to the ground. I tried to kick at him and get free, but his teeth wouldn't let go. I flung myself around and scratched my claws across his face, and he yelped in surprise, letting go. I quickly sprung up and lunged at him, but he jumped out of the way before I was even close to getting him, again sinking his teeth into the scruff of my neck. I whined at the pain, and knew that the fight was hopeless. He apparently sensed my resolve, and let go. Uncontrollably, I trotted over to Jacob, and tucked my head under his neck. He hugged his head over my neck and licked my fur, trying to settle me down. Sam stood up and shook out his fur.

"Sorry, Bella. No hard feelings?" He hoped. I looked over at him and growled, but nodded. He laughed lightly. "So, I guess you aren't a natural fighter, but with training, you could get better. We should start with the spying part now." I huffed, my confidence level lower than when I started, but pulled away from Jacob and looked over at Sam for direction."Now, Paul and I are going to go in opposite directions far away from here. You can find either one of us, and try to catch us without us knowing. It takes extreme silence, stealth, and patience." I had none of that, but sighed and nodded. I looked back over at Jacob as Sam and Paul went there separate ways. At first, I could hear everything they did and could easily pinpoint their locations. But as the seconds ticked by, their location got less clear, until I had no clue where they went. I brushed against Jacob, trying to increase my self-esteem and getting the same energy back I had before, then took off into the forest.

Surprisingly, I quickly caught what I felt like was the scent of Sam, and followed it. I went very slow, not knowing if he was a mile away or around the corner. It seemed like I was walking for years, but after about what my internal clock told me was around 5 minutes, I could see a big, black figure in the distance. I halted, wondering what would be the best way to approach this, and decided to take to the trees. I quickly leaped up into the shortest one I could find, then kept jumping from tree to tree. I almost fell off many times and had to stifle whines of pain when I scratched myself too hard, but all too soon found myself right above him. He was lying down, his head on his paws, and, if I wasn't mistaken, his eyes were shut. I poised myself, then quietly as I could, jumped down right on top of him. But instead of feeling his body and fur under me, I felt the could, hard ground. I whined as the pain hit my stomach, and looked to my right to see a smirking Sam watching over me.

"Bella, I could hear you a mile away." He complained. I growled and stood up, shaking my fur out. I heard padding on the ground, and looked behind me to see Paul and Jacob racing towards Sam and I. Jacob got here first, and immediately came over to me and licked my ear. Paul was 3 steps behind, and looked between Sam and I eagerly.

"So?" I heard him ask. Sam shook his head. He turned back to me and smiled.

"So, Bella, it's time for the last test." I nodded, feeling less confident than ever.

"If this doesn't work, I don't know what will." I heard Paul mutter. I growled at him.

"Hey! She's doing fine." Jacob defended me. I smiled at him, licked his ear, then trotted over to Sam. He backed away from me, and I cocked my head in confusion. There was a quick flash, and then Sam was in his human form again. He pulled a timer out of his jeans pocket, then pressed a button and looked at me.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to time you, and you have to run in a complete circle around the forest as fast as you can without exposing yourself to any humans." I nodded and got ready to run. "Ready, set, go!" I pushed my feet off the ground and started running.

I could see all of the trees brushing past me, and feel the forest leaves blow up against my legs as I bolted past them. I kept running, faster, never feeling so free in my life. All too soon, I saw two wolves and a man coming up, and felt a little sad that my run was over. I kept running at top speed until I finally reached the area they were, then skidded to a stop on my hind legs. I scooted about 10 feet more than I wanted to as a consequence. When I finally stopped, I was right in front of Jacob. He coughed-laughed and licked my nose lovingly. I smiled at him and licked his nose back. I looked over at Paul and Sam, and they both had their mouths hung open.

"Bella, you circled this entire forest in less than 2 minutes!" Sam exclaimed. I shrugged. "Bella, you just ran 10 miles in 2 minutes. Thats 5 miles a minute. Thats 300 miles per hour!" I shrugged again, but inside I was jumping in excitement.

"So, I'm a runner?" I asked Paul.

"More like a sprinter!" He exclaimed. I smiled. Sam shook his head in amazement, murmured "wow" under his breath, then put away the stop watch. He took a couple steps back again, then a flash occurred and he was back to the big black wolf.

"Bella, you are our new runner." He said proudly.

"She's our only runner." Jacob said, and I laughed. Sam rolled his eyes, I think, and started walking back to the clearing. I followed, with Jacob walking brushed up next to me and Paul a few paces in front of us.

"So, Sam, what am I supposed to do tonight?" I asked. I didn't really want to be left alone. It's not that I was scared or anything, but it would be my first night as a werewolf.

"Paul will be with you, and Jacob will most likely be with you as well." I looked over at Jacob and whined.

"Please don't make me stay here with Paul tonight." I pleaded. He looked at me and shook his head.

"Bells, I would never do that. Of course I'll stay with you." He answered. I smiled and licked his nose.

"Ugh, you mean I have to stay with the two lovey doveys tonight?" Paul groaned. Sam chuckled and nodded.

"Sorry man." He apologized. Paul just shook his head in denial. We continued walking until we made it back to the cave. I turned to Sam, another question entering my mind.

"What am I going to do about Seth, Leah, and my parents? Won't they wonder?" I asked worriedly. I didn't want them to file me missing if I was going to see them in 2 days.

"Your parents will know; they had the gene too and, though it never got ignited, were educated on the effects. They will calm down your siblings somehow." He looked towards the direction of the school building. "School is getting out in 15 minutes, and I have to be there. Are you guys going to be okay for the night?" He asked us all. We nodded in sync. "I'll be here first thing in the morning." He warned. He looked like he was wary to leave us here, and gave us all a look before running off. I looked over at Paul, then looked at Jacob. No one made a move to enter, so I took the initiative and walked in. I picked a corner at the very end of the cave, and flopped myself onto the ground. I heard the other two following after me, and watched as Jacob lied down beside and Paul a little bit away on the other side of the cave, giving us our privacy, probably for his own sake. I felt Jacob push up next to me, and lay his tail over mine just like he did before. I tucked my significantly smaller head under his larger neck and head, and snuggled in for the night. I was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion, but my instincts were worried that if I fell asleep, I wouldn't be able to fight if something bad happened. Jacob seemed to sense my uneasiness, because he nuzzled my neck in comfort.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel...safe." I admitted. Surprisingly, I heard a growl come from his throat. I looked up at him, confused.

"Bella, if you think that I would ever let anything or anyone hurt you, then you are extremely crazy." He convinced me. I took that in, then smiled.

"I know. Thank you, Jake." I answered. He smiled brightly and started licking my face. We heard a whine come from the other side of the cave, and both looked up.

"Come on you guys, I'm trying to sleep." Paul complained. We both coughed-laughed, and got into our previous position.

"Goodnight, Bella." Jacob muttered.

"Goodnight, Jake." I repeated. He licked my ear one more time affectionately, and I felt safe and loved in his embrace.

I could get used to this.

* * *

**So, did u guys like it? This was, again, an extra long chapter! i am so proud! i was going to stop it at the part before Bella tested to find her rank, but it wasn't long enough then, and I didn't really want to anyway. hehe :P . and sorry about any spelling errors or grammar mistakes...hehe. anywho, this chapter was mainly explaining the facts about my werewolves in this story, somethings u needed to kno, and, hey?, it had to be done sometime. it was kinda boring in my opinion, but i am really excited with this point in the story! and i know that jacob seemed, well, whipped in this chapter, but i promise he will go back to his funny self, just with a loving side too. keep in mind, the next wolf to change is Quil, so there will be two brothers together. What do u think Quil's rank should be? I was thinking fighter again, since he is related to paul, but i just cant picture it...please if u review (please review!) include ur thoughts on his rank. again, sorry about the long wait, my computer's internet was down so I couldnt post it. i had the chapter written the day after the last one was written, but i couldnt post it. i was so annoyed. i have already started working on chapter 12 though, and I think that one is gonna be good, too. if u r into romance, it will be great! if u r into action, u r still going to have to wait a little while...sorry. :( by the way, I GOT TO CELEBRATE MY 50TH REVIEW! i was so happy. this is the longest I have ever gone on a story on fanfiction before, and I plan on finishing the story. u guys r the best readers in the world and thanks to: **Mehghla, lolly59034, Peaceful Dragon Rose, twilight-princess, bb1028, mommyof3boys, WolfGirl26, and HappyKitty95. **I really am honored to have such great reviewers and readers. This is the first werewolf story I have ever written in my LIFE (and i rite A LOT), so it's kinda new to describe fur color, instincts, actions, etc. I have really always written most of my supernatural stuff about vamps, who are kinda COMPLETELY DIFFERENT! so yeah, if u wanna tell me how i am doing...in a review...that would be great. if u wanna suggest an idea...in a review...that would be great. if u wanna tell me i suck...in a review...well, i dont know if that would b great, but... anyways, thanks for reading! i hope u liked this chapter, and i will work my best to get the next chapter out super fast. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello my awsum readers! have i ever told u i luvd u? i have? all well; I LUV U! i got the next chapter up as fast as I could, and would have gotten it sooner, but my stupid piece of crap computer. *sigh*. anyways, i hope u enjoy, and, as always, don't forget to read the bottom. please r&r, and thanks!**

* * *

When I woke up, I immediately felt like what I remembered was a dream. How could I be a werewolf? They didn't even exist. But my resolve was quickly denied when I lifted my head and could see across from me, Paul's sleeping wolf figure, and to my side, Jacob's sleeping wolf figure. I sighed, and sat my head back down on my paws, confused. What was I going to do? I don't want to be a werewolf. Unconsciously, I started whining. Jacob stirred beside me, and after a few seconds, lifted one of his eyelids and stared at me. I couldn't help but smile, even in my panic. He lifted his head and licked my ear, but seemed to sense something was wrong.

_What's wrong, Bells?_ He thought to me, concerned. I looked down.

_I don't know. I woke up and felt like I didn't want to be a werewolf anymore. _I replied with my thoughts.

_Oh. I know how you feel_. I looked up at him, confusion in my eyes.

_Bella, I had to go through the change also, with only Sam by me. You are lucky to have three people by you that are there to comfort and help you. Things do get better._ He reassured me. Apparently, I didn't look sold, so he reached out and licked my left ear lovingly.

_It's going to be okay, Bella. I am always here for you. _I nodded, knowing it was the truth, and rested my head back down. My eyelids drifted shut slowly, but shock back up when I heard an unexpected rustling from the trees. I stiffened, but relaxed almost immediately when I saw a big black wolf come through the trees. He wandered into the cave to where we all were lounging, looking over at me first.

_Are you alright?_ He thought towards me. I nodded.

_You sure? I know the morning after can be kind of iffy._ He admitted. I smirked.

_I've already been through that phase earlier; you were late, as usual. _He rolled his eyes, then looked over at Paul which I was surprised to see that he was wide awake and sitting down on his hind legs.

_Hey, you can turn back now. It's time to go to school._ Paul looked down embarrassingly.

_Yeah, about that..._ His mind trailed off, and Sam looked at him cautiously.

_What?_ Sam thought back warily.

_Well, I don't really feel ready. I wanted another day maybe..._ He couldn't meet Sam's eyes. Sam sighed, but eventually nodded in understanding.

_Okay, I get it. But you have to go to school tomorrow and you are still changing later today. _Paul looked extremely happy and nodded enthusiastically. Sam rolled his eyes, and looked back over at Jacob and I.

_I am still going to go to school today. Normally, I would have Jacob go to school as well, and Paul was supposed to go today too, but since Bella is recently turned, and you two are mates, and Paul bailed, they can stay. I will be back after school, if all goes well._

I caught something hidden underneath his thoughts, and cocked my head in confusion. I could see Jacob do the same thing, as with Paul. Sam sighed, but continued.

_Well, yesterday, during my short time at school, I saw the others, trying to judge which one would, you know, be next to shift. _He took a deep breath, and looked straight at Paul.

_I am not completely sure, but it seems pretty obvious the next one will be Quil. _Paul growled quietly, and I somewhat understood his pain. If Leah or Seth were next, I would be mad too. I would not want them to have to suffer through the pain of changing and the shock of the Quileute legends' truth.

_I'm sorry Paul_. I thought only to him quietly. He looked over at me, and shook his head.

I_t's not your fault. It had to happen sometime, right?_ He tried to smile to lighten the mood, the common Paul method, but it didn't reach his eyes. Sam suddenly looked through the cave entrance, then looked back at us.

_Well, I am going to go now. I'll see you all soon. _He gave each of us a look similar to the one he gave us last night, then trotted out of the cave.

I looked after him until he completely disappeared, then looked back over at the two guys. We slipped into a somewhat awkward silence, and in the distance I heard cars driving and mumbling. A small part of me was again mesmerized that I could hear voices miles away, but I strained my ears to try and see what was being said. I heard multiple voices I somewhat recognized, and some I had never heard before, but my roaming halted when I heard the very familiar sound of my brother's worried tone.

"Mom, where is Bella?" Seth asked, sounding very scared. I knew they were in the car because I could hear the slight hum of the engine around him. I thought I heard my mom sigh.

"Honey, she is fine. She told me yesterday that she felt like leaving for a little while, to a hotel in Forks, and she would be back in a couple days. She said she didn't feel well, thought she had what Paul, Sam, and Jacob had, and didn't want to get you sick." My mom lied through her teeth. She was always a bad liar; that's where I got my horrible skills from.

"Why would she leave?" Leah asked quietly. I could tell she was more worried than Seth, though she hid it better. I was her twin, after all.

"I told you; she didn't want to get you two sick." My mom repeated patiently. I heard both Leah and Seth sigh in sync.

"Well, do we know when she is coming back?" Seth demanded.

"In a couple days. Stop worrying about her, you guys. She will be fine and home before you know it." I heard the car halt, and knew they were at school. "Just focus on school work. I'll see you later." They both slammed their doors and started walking towards the school as my mom sped away.

I loosened my hearing, a large amount of guilt come over me. Jacob looked at me, and gave me a questioning look again, but I just shrugged and shook my head, silently telling him I didn't want to talk about it. He respected my opinion, and bumped his body against mine gently for comfort. I vaguely noticed that his tail was still over mine, and wondered if this was to become a habit of ours. My thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling coming from below me. I looked down in alarm, but soon realized that it was my stomach rumbling. I heard Paul cough-laugh lightly.

_Uh, Jacob? How do we, uh, eat? Are you even able to eat in wolf form?_ I was suddenly swept with a wave of confusion. He chuckled at my questions.

_Of course you can eat in wolf form, Bella. Sometimes, werewolves in packs have to stay shifted for days before turning back to human_. I nodded like I understood, when I didn't.

_So...what do we eat?_ I thought-hinted.

_Take your pick; deer, bear, lion. We try to stay away from wolf though, it's kind of personal_. His thought sharing had a light tone, a joking manner. I rolled my eyes and bumped him playfully.

_Well, let's get going!_ I encouraged.

I had just really realized how hungry I was, probably because I hadn't eaten in 24 hours. Jacob chuckled again, then stood up. I followed, stretching out my limbs and shaking my fur. Paul was apparently hungry as well, because he stood up, yawned, and looked at us, waiting to exit after. I followed Jacob out with Paul trailing behind. We ran slowly, or at least it was to me slowly, towards a spot that was fairly close to the Quileute river. I looked over at Jacob with question in my eyes, but he just nodded his head in the direction of the water and pricked his ears, gesturing for me to listen. I sighed but complied, and was again surprised when I heard the lapping of water and shuffle of hooves. I guessed it was some of the local deer, and heard my stomach rumble again quietly. Jacob smiled lightly, and I waited for one of them to make the first move and lead the chase. Paul apparently was more hungry than Jacob, because he suddenly lurched forward. I immediately followed after, but found that we were again going slower than I would even consider a sprinting pace. But, we did make it to the deer in remarkable time, and sooner than later I found myself instinctively biting down into the delicious, meaty flesh of the deer's stomach. Some small part of me was disgusted at my will to kill, but I knew deep down this was how I had to survive. I quickly tore off the rest of the meat off the deer, then went for another, all the while trying not to notice or think about what I was doing. After 2 more deer, I finally felt full enough, and stepped back from the situation.

I saw blood all over my gray paws when I looked down, and grimaced, wiping them across the grass to try and clean them. I sensed someone coming towards me, and looked up into the eyes of Paul. He was smirking at my desperate urge to clean myself.

_Bella, it's much more effective to wash your paws in the river. _He thought to me. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the river cautiously.

_Then blood will get in it_. I tried to fight, though I knew I couldn't beat his logic.

I dipped my paws in, and was happy to see them becoming clean almost instantly. Once I was sure my fur was fine, I looked around for Jacob. He had just finished cleaning his paws a little ways down the river, and smiled at me when he realized I was staring. I smiled back and trotted over to his area, hearing Paul follow after.

_Are you satisfied now?_ He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

I nodded sheepishly. It suddenly felt awkward again, and I looked around at nothing in particular.

_What do we do now?_ I thought to both of them.

_Well, I think we should go back to the cave, in case Sam comes back with...Quil. _Jacob hesitated on the last thought, and Paul looked down in sadness.

I nodded silently and lead the way back this time. The journey was fairly quiet, and when we reached the cave and I again lied back down, I felt sleepy from my previous feast. Paul came back and plopped himself down at the same spot he slept the night before, and Jacob came over and took up his position next to me. I looked over and smiled at him as he layered his tail with mine. Jacob rested his head against me, and I soon felt myself slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

_Bella! _I heard Jacob thought-shout, and nudged me violently. I woke with a start, immediately jumping and getting into a defensive position. Jacob shook his head, trying to hide the smile that was spreading over his face at my skittishness

_No, Bella. Sam told me he was coming back...with Quil._ His demeanor suddenly serious. I looked over at Paul, and saw that he was staring at the wall with his head on his paws.

_What? Are you serious? _I thought, even though I knew the answer. Jacob nodded.

_Wait, how did you even hear Sam tell you that?_ I asked, cocking my head.

_Bella, we can extend our thoughts over miles of distance. We don't know exactly what the limit is, but we have gone over 10 miles at most_. I took this in appreciatively.

_So, what's going to happen? _I wondered.

_Well, Paul and I where going to turn back into human, and let you be the 'werewolf example'._ He looked down, slightly shamed. I just chuckled.

_Well, that should be fun. Should I scare him and growl or something? _I smiled jokingly. Jacob gave me a cautious look.

_Bella, this is very serious. You have to be very calm and be prepared for any reaction._ Jacob informed me. I rolled my eyes.

_You know me and Quil; we joke ALL the time._ I pointed out.

_Bella, Quil isn't going to be the same person when he gets here. You know how it feels._ I sighed, knowing Jake was right.

_Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. _We were interrupted by the sound of rustling from the distance.

I sniffed at the air, and immediately recognized Sam's scent, and a new scent that I registered in my brain to be Quil's. Paul stood up and shook, then looked towards Jacob anxiously. I was guessing they were having a secret conversation about changing back into a human. Jacob looked over at me with a knowing glance, and I took that as a warning to step back and give them room. I moved so that I was half way out of the cave, being overly cautious, and watched with interest. Before I knew what was happening, though, there were two bright flashes, then, when my eyes adjusted again, I saw Jacob and Paul in the same clothes they were in the last time I saw their human form. Paul looked down at himself, stunned, then smiled widely.

"Yes! I have opposable thumbs again!" He shouted into the air. I chuckled, and Paul looked over at me. His eyes still widened a little at the sight of a werewolf when he was a human, even though he had been one himself not a minute ago, and I made my face into what felt like was a smirk. He rolled his eyes.

I looked towards the woods again, hearing the approaching footsteps come closer. I sensed Paul and Jacob looked over in that direction too, though I couldn't tell if it was because I did or because they could really hear it. I watched the trees stand still for a couple minutes, then, suddenly, Sam burst through with his arms wrapped around Quil, practically dragging him. I fell back into the darkness of the cave so he couldn't see me, knowing I wasn't supposed to come out until asked. Jacob and Paul walked past me, Jacob giving me a loving look before going out into the open. I could hear the whole conversation from where I hid.

"Jacob, Paul?" Quil asked, shocked. I could hear the uncontrollable rage layering his voice.

"Quil!" Paul exclaimed, happy to see one of his triplet brothers.

"Paul, what's going on?" I could hear panic under the rage. Paul got quiet, and I guessed everyone was looking towards Sam.

"Quil, right now, you are starting the process of turning into a werewolf." Well, he definitely didn't beat around the bush. I took that as a sign for me to show myself, and as slowly as I could, walked out of the cave. What I saw around me was Jacob standing to the right of the cave entrance, most likely waiting for me, Paul standing to the left of it, Sam facing it, and Quil under Sam's arm. Quil's eyes widened when he saw me, and I had to suppress a giggle. His face was just so priceless right now. He lifted Sam's arm away from him cautiously, then walked towards me cautiously. My werewolf instincts kicked in then, and now instead of suppressing laughter, it was the urge to jump at him. He continued walking forward, looking right into my eyes. "That's Bella, Quil." Paul explained quietly. Quil froze.

"Bella?" He asked in confusion. I nodded warily. He took two more steps towards me anxiously, without notice. Suddenly, he was right in front of me. I had to bite down hard on my tongue to resist the urge of growling, but, to my relief, I stayed silent. Quil reached his hand up and placed it on the scruff of my neck gently. I leaned into his hand to try and make myself seem harmless, and he smiled lightly. His happiness was interrupted when he doubled over, and I guessed the painful part of the change was starting. I stepped back quickly, to avoid any instincts of mine to attack, and felt Jacob kneel down beside me. I turned over to him and rested my furry head into his arms, and he scratched me generously. I watched in sadness as Paul and Sam helped a groaning Quil into the cave, then Sam stepped back out.

"Paul is going to stay in there with him, since he is his brother." Sam explained. I nodded, understandingly. "I have to go tell the Elders another has changed." He looked over at Jacob cautiously. "Can you stay here with Bella and watch Quil?" Jacob nodded quickly. Sam, reassured by his Beta, said goodbye, changed into his wolf form, and quickly ran through the forest. I looked back over at Jacob, who was now in his wolf form.

_How long will it be? _I thought to him, the details of my own change slightly forgotten.

_A couple hours._ Jacob responded honestly. I sighed and plopped myself down in front of the entrance, bored. Jacob lied down next to me and, of course, moved his tail over mine. We rested our head against each other, and tried to drown out the sounds of Quil's pain. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I felt Jacob shaking me lightly.

* * *

_Bells, Quil's change is almost over. We have to get up and get ready._ Jacob explained quietly.I groaned, then yawned, and shook out my fur as I stood up.

As my ears adjusted, I could in fact hear Quil's moans getting lighter and quieter, and I could sense that there was another werewolf around me. After about 5 minutes, it was completely silent. I stiffened when I heard something inside the cave, but relaxed when I saw wolf Paul crawl out slowly.

_The change is complete. _Suddenly, a black wolf came through the trees, grinning.

_Quil is a werewolf._ I shook my head in disbelief.

I knew this was going to happen to my friend, but it still seemed weird to know the whole thing was over and his life would never be the same. But, I knew that it was going to happen to all of us, and sighed.

I hope this whole changing thing got easier.

* * *

**So, how did u like? i kno its kinda shorter than the last couple chapters, but i rote this in between 11 and 1 o'clock last night, so I was a little sleepy. Thanks to the reviewers of the last chapter: **lolly59034, HappyKitty95, Mehghla, Pixiesticksugarhigh, Twisted Musalih, and Akatsuki and Orochimaru Sakura. **HappyKitty95 came up with the brilliant idea that I should do the werewolf speaking-thoughts thing the way I did it this time (i hope i did it rite, btw), so that change credit goes to her. Anyways, this chapter was kinda, again, a filler. Basically, the next few chapters r gonna b like this sorta cuz i need 2 get all the wolves changed. i was thinking up some ideas 4 wen all the weres finally ARE changed, and came up with a couple things i think u guys r gonna like. In the next chapter, it is gonna describe basically wat Quil looks like, his rank, and then tomorrow (in the story), Jared changes! yay! i kno it is kinda weird how they all change a day after each other, but I have at least 16 wolves to change, and I didn't really want to fill 50 chapters up with just that task. Trust me, this story is soon gonna get a lot better. I may actually wait one more chapter before he changes, but no promises. Anyways...guess what time it is? **

**NEW SEGMENT IN CHELSEA'S EXTREMELY LONG AUTHOR NOTES TIME!**

**YEA WOO YAY GO CHELSEA YAY SO MUCH FUN!**

**(kind words, kind words)**

**yea, so basically more and more questions r comin up 4 u 2 answr, and no, I dont wanna make polls cuz i think it will be more of a help 2 put the questions rite here.**

**question 1. WHO SHOULD BE DELTA? I really have to know this, like, soon! cuz I was really leaning towards Jared being Delta, but I don't know if Embry or even Taylor (girl power!) would be a better fit. I really think it should b Jared, but share ur thoughts with me PLEASE.**

**question 2. so, I am pretty sure I am gonna make Quil a fighter, just cuz it makes the most sense and I already organized all the wolves into their ranks equally. but again, if u have a better idea, review or pm!**

**question 3. would u guys care if i put up the song that I listend 2 the most wile riting the chapters? i no none of u really care, but i am a die hard music fan, and I would really like to share some good music with u. just a suggestion tho.  
**

**question 4. how was the chapter? good, bad, suckish, amazing, freakin awesome, freakin horrible? questions, comments, suggestions, concerns? I really just want ppl 2 review. so plz, if u would care as 2 taking 10 seconds out of ur life, just to rite down one or two words, it would b very special 2 me. if u dont notice, i get chapters out faster wen i get more reviews.**

**So, I am gonna start working on chapter 13 tonight, but remembr i have 2 wait 4 every1's answers before really posting. my goal is to post before the weekend, then get another chapter out on the weekend. I luv all of u guys, u really mean the world 2 me. everytime i c i got a review, I immediately stop wat i am doing and read it. i bet some people think i am crazy when I am standing around in walmart and all of a sudden u hear THANK U SO MUCH I LUV U AND I WILL UPDATE SOON! from a girl holding a fone in her hand like its a freakin chocolate bar. without u guys, the story most definitely wouldn't be here. so please, enjoy the story, review maybe...i hope i dont let u guys down. **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**ome u guys i am soo sorry this took longer than expected to get out, and it is a little shorter than the last chapter. i hope u still like it, and plz dont forget to read the bottom. please r&r and thanks!**

* * *

I got up when I heard another wolf shuffling out of the cave, preparing to protect myself if necessary. I held back as a wolf about the size of Paul, but a little shorter, exited the cave. I tried to persuade myself that it was only Quil, and not to attack. It didn't help when he growled at me and crouched down, almost making it impossible for me to not copy him. I could feel my legs buckling as I lowered into self-protection. Jacob whined very lightly beside me and nudged my shoulder, trying to get me out of my defensive stance. With a sigh, I straightened out, but kept my eyes locked on Quil the whole time. I vaguely noticed that his fur was like a light brown, dark brown, and gray streak blended together covered over a good sized wolf, way bigger than me at least. I guessed that he would be a fighter because of his size, and because he was related to Paul, a fighter. Quil was meeting my gaze equally, and I could see the resolve in his eyes disintegrate. He barked at me, and I could tell it wasn't threatening, it was more friendly. I barked back, using his same tone. Sam walked towards him then, and Quil stiffened slightly again.

_Quil, there is a lot to explain about werewolves. All the rules, terms, procedures, etc. I think we should start explaining now._ Sam subtly ordered through mind talk.

Quil nodded, and followed Paul back into the cave. I followed Sam, with Jacob after me. Jacob and I lied down in our usual spot in the corner, and Paul and Quil sat down right in front of Sam, fairly close. I guess it would actually be kind of cool to have one of your siblings with you, but I still don't want my twin or small little Seth going through it. Sam cleared his throat, or at least made a sound similar to it, and began with the regular speech I had heard just the day before.

Basically, all I did is play with Jacob's tail that he had put over mine unconsciously. Finally, after 100 hundred questions from Quil, we were ready to see what his rank was. I could tell that he was really nervous under the excited mask. Sam explained that we will again do the fighter test first, but this time apparently I was the one he had to fight. I looked cautiously at Sam, but he nodded his head encouragingly, and I sighed. I approached Quil, who was looking like he was giving himself a mental pep talk.

_Quil, are you ready?_ Sam thought to him, letting me hear as well. Quil nodded, looking straight at me and crouching. I bent down and pulled my lips back from my teeth, letting a feral growl slip out.

We started circling, just like Sam and I had, before he made the first move and lunged for my neck. I dodged, but was just slow enough to still get swiped by his claws. I half-growled-half-whined, and shook my fur out before continuing. This time, I lunged for his front right leg, but he chomped down on the top of my neck as soon as my head was bent down. I full out whined, and retreated back into the circle. I guessed he wanted to get the fight over with, because he jumped at me, immediately pinning me to the ground. I snapped at his face, scratching it a few times, and pushed against his large body, but not much damage was made and I was still stuck.

_Well, I think it's safe to say Quil is a fighter._ Sam projected his thoughts to everyone happily. Victorious, Quil barked proudly. I snarled at him in annoyance, and pushed my feet against him again. He moved off of me, and I immediately went to Jacob. My mate nuzzled me lovingly, and licked the spot on my skin where Quil scratched the hardest.

_Nice Quil. _Jacob thought quietly, annoyance layering his mind. Quil barked in innocence.

_Hey, I was just doing my best..._ He defended himself. I turned and glared at him, not believing it. Quil tried to speak up, but was interrupted by Sam.

_Okay, well, tomorrow, I will stay with Quil here at the cave. Jacob and Paul are going to school tomorrow, along with Bella._ I looked at him confused. _You will be able to change back by that time._ He reassured. I sighed, suddenly nervous, but nodded. _Now, I think it is time everyone get some sleep. I'm staying here tonight._ Everyone was forced to obey, and Jacob and I trotted slowly into our usual corner.

I plopped down tiredly, and heard Jacob do the same, immediately intertwining y I rolled over onto my left side against him, not really in the mood to sleep on my stomach. He chuckled at me restlessness and licked my ear lovingly before settling down and closing his eyes. I followed him and soon found myself deeply asleep.

* * *

"Bella. Bella. BELLA!" I heard a human shout my name and jumped up, ready to fight.

_Huh? What's happening? _I thought, frantically searching the almost empty cave.

My wolf made a barking sound that sounded threatening, yet anxious. I checked the cave, but the only thing I saw though was 2 werewolves and 2 humans, my friends.

"Bella, it's time to go to school." Jacob instructed. I stared at him for a second, registering this information, then relaxed my stiff body and sighed.

_Okay, how do I shift back?_ My head cocked to the side, and I slowly realized they couldn't hear my thoughts. Paul and Jacob looked at me, confused for a second, but Jacob soon nodded and understood that I didn't know how to. He smiled encouragingly.

"Just imagine yourself as a human. Picture the way you will walk on two feet, the way you'll look, the way-" His voice was cut off by a bright flash. I squeezed my eyes shut to protect them from the brightness, and when I finally thought it was safe to open them, I cautiously did. I immediately noticed that the cave that used to be as a light as my cafeteria at school, is now as dim as a bathroom with the door barely open. I could still see a lot, and my eyesight was better than before when I was human, but it still wasn't as good as when I am in human form. I looked down at myself, and recognized the clothes I was wearing before I had changed. I actually looked exactly like I had before I had changed. I got up off the ground, since I had ended up sitting cross legged, and wobbled a little at the weird feel of two feet. Jacob immediately was by my side to help me, and I smiled at him gratefully. I took a hesitant step forward, and then another, until I felt like I had control over my movement completely.

"It usually feels a little weird when you first change back into a human, but you'll get used to it." Jacob explained. I nodded, then looked over at the other wolves.

"Uh, well, goodbye. I'll see you later?" I asked awkwardly. It was kind of weird to talk to two giant wolves, even though I shouldn't really be judging them. I now understood exactly how Paul felt. The black wolf, Sam, nodded and barked lightly. I smiled, and followed the other two guys out of the cave.

"Okay, I got up really early and got all ready for school and what not, so I can walk Bella to her house, and meet her at school. But Paul, do you think you are going to be okay? All you have to do is walk straight ahead that way." Jacob lifted his hand to point a finger in the direction of what I remembered vaguely as one of the main housing areas. Paul nodded.

"Yeah, no worries, if I run into problems I'll just shift over. See you at school." He waved goodbye to both of us, then started jogging the way Jacob told him to. I looked towards Jacob then, waiting for his directions. He looked down and smiled at me.

"Come on. I'm sure you want to get changed." We started at a nice, steady pace towards my house silently, listening to the crunch of our feet under the leaves. A light smile was on my face, with me just enjoying the normality of running.

Before, it had always calmed me after anything relatively bad happened. It felt really good to relive the action now, especially with Jacob. I knew he enjoyed running too, since he was the one who introduced it to me as his method of coping after his dad was put in the wheelchair. I went to visit him one day, and just caught him leaving for a run, and was determined to talk to him after he had ignored me for a week. He said the only way was if I ran with him, so I agreed. I hadn't stopped since, and was known very well around the reservation as the Cross Country Queen. All too soon, though, we reached my house. My mom's car was still in the driveway, so I knew they hadn't left yet. Actually, I don't even really know what time it is.

"Uh, Jake, what's the time?" I asked as we slowed down.

"6:00 A.M." He said brightly. I grimaced.

"Leah and Seth aren't even awake yet." I pointed out. "I wouldn't even be awake yet." I admitted. He chuckled.

"Well, then, you are going to be a happy wake up call." He came towards me and brought me in for a hug. "I have to go. You need to go in the house and say you feel better or something to Leah and Seth. You're mom will know what happened. I'll see you later." He bent his head down and kissed me lightly on the lips, which I was quick to copy. When we pulled away, we were both smiling brightly. "Bye." I nodded and walked forward towards the front door. My hand froze on the handle, and I suddenly felt nervous. 'Really Bella, nervous about going into your own house?' I raised my eyebrows at myself, and shook my head. I turned the knob, and slowly creaked the door open.

I was correct before; I didn't see my siblings:

What I did see was my mom sitting at the table, drinking her morning coffee.

She froze mid drink when she saw me, before springing up and pulling me into a strong hug.

"Bella! You're back!" She said happily. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. A little more furrier, but, you know, it's all good." I said matter-of-factly. She smiled.

"Oh, Bella." She pulled me in for another hug, then suddenly let go and rushed over to the stove. "Are you hungry? I know you haven't eaten normal food in a while." She quickly pulled out all the ingredients for chocolate chip pancakes, Leah, Seth, and I's favorite.

"Yeah, I guess I am a little hungry." I realized, hearing my stomach rumble to prove my point. She smiled and immediately started cooking.

"Hey mom? I'm going to go take a shower." I pointed down the hall, and she nodded without looking up.

"Okay honey." I walked towards the bathroom, glancing into my room and seeing it exactly how I left it, except for my mom had cleaned up the broken alarm mess. I smiled sheepishly and stepped into the bathroom.

Once under the water, I had never felt so grateful for something so normal in my life. The water soothed my nerves and took away the feeling of dirt all over me. I was reluctant to get out, but I wanted to meet Leah and Seth fully dressed, and, honestly, I wanted the best pancakes. I quickly dried my hair, leaving it down because I was too lazy to do anything else, and got dressed in black skinny jeans, purple tank top, black Converse, and a black leather jacket that went to the middle of my stomach. I put on my make up and jewelry and stepped out of my room, grabbing my backpack on the way out that probably Sam dropped off before. I heard the shower running, and Seth's door was open.

I walked down back into the kitchen, and saw that Leah still wasn't up yet. I smiled at my mom, who was finishing up the pancakes, and sat down at the bar. To waste some time, I looked around the kitchen I had lived in all my life, seeing it with new eyes for once. I could see every scratch in the table, every bump in the wall, and every dust mite. It kind of grossed me out with the dirt and all, but I would get used to it. My mom suddenly set a plate full of pancakes in front of me, and I dug in gratefully. I absentmindedly looked at the pan to see if I got better looking pancakes, and my eyes bugged out when I saw a mountain piled high of pancakes, way more than she ever makes.

"Um, mom, that's a lot of pancakes..." I said awkwardly. She smiled at my expression.

"You will soon find that since now you are a wolf, you will eat...like a wolf." I nodded like I understood, and got back to my pancakes. I was soon to prove my mom right though, because I was already on my 8th pancake when, Seth walked in. He was looking down at his shirt and adjusting it, mumbling something to himself. He looked up and started to ask mom something, but he froze with his eyes on me. We stared at each other for a couple seconds, before he raced forward and hugged me.

"Bells! You're back!" I laughed.

"Yeah buddy, I'm back." I agreed, stepping back.

"Where have you been? You scared the crap out of Leah and I." Our mom gave him a look.

"Watch your language, Seth." She warned, and he apologized quickly before turning back to me.

"Well, I, uh, was, um, sick, I guess." Did I mention I really suck at lieing? Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Really, Bella? So you left for two days because you were sick." I just nodded with a guilty look on my face. Seth and Leah, and everyone else practically, could always see right through my lies. He just nodded and rolled his eyes, before looking at my pancakes happily.

"Oh, mom, can I have some?" He pouted at her. She smirked and nodded, turning around to fill his plate. He took the seat at the other side of the bar, away from me, probably allowing Leah to sit next to me when she showed up. We ate in silence, with Seth giving me sideways looks every two minutes. Leah showed up 10 minutes later, and I didn't even have time to fully turn around before she wrapped me up into a hug.

"Bella! You're back!" I smiled.

"So I've been told." I mumbled. She suddenly let go and slapped me on my arm, and if I wasn't a werewolf, it would probably hurt really badly. "Ow." I said emotionless, trying to act and failing miserably. "What was that for?" I wondered.

"Because you left Seth and I, and everyone else, without an excuse or a phone call." She quietly shouted.

"Apparently, she was sick." Seth said with a mouth full of food. She looked over at him confusingly, then turned back to me.

"I was sick." I agreed. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, you weren't. I would have known. Twin telepathy, remember?" I looked down in shame.

"Well, maybe it was wrong this time." I murmured. She shook her head, but was distracted momentarily by the pancakes. My mom got her some, and put 3 more on my plate, and we all ate furiously, since it was almost time to go to school.

"Okay, let's go." Our mom suddenly ordered. I pouted, since I was still wasn't full after 15 pancakes, put got up and walked out the door. On the way to my side of the car, behind mom, she came up to me. "Told you." She whispered in my ear, and I rolled my eyes. Who cares if I'm a pig? Everyone is going to be one eventually. I got in, and was grateful that my iPod was still in it's pocket inside my backpack. I quickly decided on 3 Doors Down, and relaxed against the seat. I had to turn the volume up all the way though, with no prevail, because I was soon to discover that I could hear cars a mile behind us. My mood was suddenly slipping into annoyance, and by the time we got to school, I was thoroughly grumpy. I mumbled my goodbye and slammed the door, shuddering when the glass on the window wobbled in it's place.

I was instantly cheered up as soon as I saw Jacob standing on the curb next to Emily, but I hesitated in my approach. Was I supposed to show our relationship at school? I walked slowly towards him, trying to figure it out, but when I reached him, I couldn't stop myself from smiling brightly at him. He returned it, but I thought I caught a message that meant something like 'be careful' in his eyes. I tried to send a message saying 'okay' through my eyes, but I don't know how well it worked. I looked over at Emily, and saw that she looked as worse as she has ever looked. I guess when you just broke up with your lifetime boyfriend and then your best friend disappears, it can really do something to you. I smiled lightly at her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back, and I could tell she was really hurting. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Hey Em." I greeted. She smiled lightly back and replied

"Hey Bell." We were interrupted by a car swerving into the drop off driveway, and I heard two doors slam.

"Bella! Where have you been! You better explain to me right now or I am going to hurt you!" I heard Taylor yell at me from behind, and took a deep breath, preparing myself. I turned around, and watched as Jared got out of his car, looking a little angry, Embry and Paul get out of their car looking anxious, and Taylor and Collin walking toward me, Taylor in full kill mode.

Oh God.

* * *

**so, was it good? i know it took longer than expected. i had started writing it as soon as i got the last chapter out, but, idk, it just took longer to write. idk y. at least we didnt have another change in this chapter, though it's close to Jared's time and i am almost 100 percent certain it will be next chapter. i also think i changed my mind and am gonna have taylor be delta, since i got a lot of requests for her. speaking of requests, thanks for reviewing: **Mehghla, Leisha Rose, lolly59034, Peace. Love. Jacob Black, Peaceful Dragon Rose, Twisted Musalih, and Pixiesticksugarhigh. **u guys really helped get the next chapter out and i appreciated ur advice and comments. i kno this chaptr wasnt my best, but i am gonna work hard on the next one. and, this is my first shot at it, and it really has almost no relation to this chapter, but i listened to Here WIthout You and When I'm Gone by 3 Doors down the most during the writing of this. they r a really good band, btw. check them out.**

**so...**

**I WENT TO THE ECLIPSE PREMIERE! IT WAS A BLAST! i saw it at the Imax theater too...haha! it was soo freakin awsum! I waited in line for 3 hours (i know, some ppl waited in line for like, 3 days, but this was the first premiere i had ever been too, so it's a big deal). It was sooo much fun, and i got an eclipse premiere. SPOILER ALERT (DON'T READ IF U DONT WANT TO KNOW!)**

**BELLA'S RING WAS UGLY! OME IT WAS SOO UGLY! I WAS LIKE, WHAT IS THAT? IS THAT HER RING? OME NO EDWARD U SCREWD UP!**

**yeah, I was kinda freaked. i will probably never get over it, but, ya know. and jake barely had a shirt on, i think there was only one scene in the beginning wen he did, and it was awsumness. **

**SPOILERS OVER! all in all, I think it was a great movie, lots of good action, and i cant wait to wait in line for the one(s). anyway, time for questions!  
**

**question 1. so, Taylor as delta? good idea? share ur thoughts, u kno u wanna.**

**question 2. have u checked on my profile for the pics of seth, collin, paul, and quil's mates? no? Well, do it! Seth=Stacey, Collin=Sarah, Quil=Macy, Paul=Kendra, tho i may switch Quil and Paul, cuz i have a big idea...but yeah check their pics out. btw, sarah and stacey r twins.  
**

**question 3. how was the chappy? i kno it was long awaited and slightly disappointed, but tell me exactly wat u like and dont like about it. i wanna kno! i can take it!**

**so, remember kids, always do ur homework.**

**jk**

**remember, jared is next to shift, and after that i believe it is...checking my notes...Embry! so we will have all three brothers! Bella will be surrounded by testosterone! yayness! anyways, i hope u liked the chapter, plz plz plz review, go out and c eclipse if u havent, and have a good 4th of july...if u live in america. if u dont, have a good weekend!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! sorry 4 the long wait, I can explain at the bottom. to try and make it up to u, I made an extra long chapter (in my opinion), so I hope u enjoy it, and plz read the bottom. please r&r, thx! u guys r the best!**

* * *

"Bella Marie Clearwater!" Taylor shouted in my face. I cringed against her voice, but looked up at her with innocent eyes. Collin stood behind her silently, watching with mild curiosity but caution. "Where have you been?" She demanded.

"I was sick." I said lamely.

"Sick? SICK? More like dead! Leah and Seth didn't know where you were, Emily didn't know, none of us knew, you didn't talk to us for almost two days, and Jacob wasn't even here to ask! What is going on?" She rambled, and I sighed, my new emotions making me slightly agitated.

"Tay, hey, I'm sorry, but it's the truth." Technically.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Seriously, what is going on with everyone? First Sam, then Jacob, Paul, you, and now where's Quil?" She realized, turning towards Paul and Embry. "Where were you?" She pointed at Paul. I could tell she was fully pissed, and treading on dangerous ground. Ever since we were little, she could always tell when something was up, and would go to great lengths to find out what it is.

"I was...sick...too?" Paul asked, not convincing at all under her scrutiny. She snorted.

"And Quil?" She wondered.

"He caught it?" Paul gulped.

"Of course. Does anyone have a clue where Sam is? Wait, I know this one, he's sick. Again." Paul, Jacob, and I looked down at the floor in shame, while everyone else looked confused and a little unsettled. I looked over at Jared, who had his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes narrowed at no one in particular. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, but he didn't acknowledge or see me. "Come on. I know something is going on with you three." She announced, looking at Paul and Jacob, and then glaring at me.

"Taylor, really. It's a really bad illness. We didn't want to get anyone sick." Jacob insisted, always the better liar.

"You were here a couple days ago with Sam, Jacob. After you two were supposed to be healed. Bella was here too. Paul was gone. When lunch rolled around, you and Bella were gone. We all asked Sam, but he said he didn't know. There was a rumor going around about you two disappearing after second period. We asked Leah and Seth, but they didn't know. Now today, Sam is gone, along with Quil, when he was here just yesterday. Paul has magically appeared. What the crap?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Taylor-" Paul, Jacob, and I started, but she shook her head.

"I don't want to hear it." We all heard a sharp sigh, and looked towards the direction of Jared.

"God, Taylor. What is your problem? So what if they were sick? It's not your business. So shut up and leave them alone." My mouth was open in shock, and I glanced at Jacob cautiously. Jacob was staring at him with a knowing gaze, and I suddenly realized that Jared was next to phase.

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked after a full minute of silence. "Who do you think you are, Jared?" She took a step towards him, but I moved to block her. She tried to push me out of the way, but the bell finally rang, and everyone evaporated into small groups as they made their way to first period, Taylor glaring at Jared before turning away.

I sighed in relief that there was no physical fight, and followed Emily to Physics. I heard Jared trailing behind, and cautiously turned to observe his behavior. His dark eyes flitted to mine, and the anger I saw in them instantly made me defensive. I growled under my breath-yes, growled-and turned back around, trying to settle down my instincts and feelings. We walked into the classroom, and I slammed my book down onto the desk, upset about Jared's confrontation. Emily gave me a confused look, but I ignored her, and tried to listen to the teacher. He instructed the class to do the study packet he was handing out, since we had our first big test next week on Wednesday, before walking over to me quietly and telling me what I had missed.

Some small part of my mind searched for the week day in my head, and noticed it was already Friday. The week had gone by so fast, what with everyone changing. I smiled, knowing the weekend would bring relaxation, until I remembered Jared was going to be changing, and rested my head on my palms in defeat, looking down at the pages the teacher was pointing at. I nodded when he asked if I understood, and he quickly left. I read the chapters without really registering the information, then started on the study packet.

The class dragged on, and I thought that it was never going to end when the bell rang. I picked up my stuff slowly, and walked out the door after waving to Emily and giving Jared a cautious. I stopped in surprise when I saw Jacob standing outside the classroom door, and he smirked. I moved my feet when I felt someone shove me from behind, and we started walking to our next class, me still slightly confused.

"Um, hi?" I started. He raised an eyebrow.

"Hi." I looked down awkwardly.

"So, uh, why were you waiting for me?" I said not so subtly.

"Why not?" He countered.

"I thought we weren't supposed to show our relationship in public." I admitted, feeling a little stupid.

"Well, when everyone is changed and mated, we will all be showing our love, so I thought we might as well start now. Since it would be weird for us to all of a sudden start making out in the hallway." I nodded in understanding.

"Uh huh. Okay then." I searched for a new topic as we entered the History room. I took my seat depressingly, noticing I hadn't missed this class at all. "Did you notice how Jared was acting?" I asked quietly, looking at him. He nodded.

"Yes, I am sure he is going to be the next one to change." Jacob answered.

"I don't know, Taylor seemed pretty angry." I joked. He chuckled.

"I think that is her natural self." I laughed with him. The bell rang, interrupting our fun, and we quieted down so we could hear the teacher. I groaned along with every one else when she announced a pop quiz on the topics we had learned this week. When she got to my desk to hand me the paper, I looked up in hope.

"Um, Mrs. Blue, since I wasn't here much this week, do I still have to take the test?" I put on my puppy dog face. She nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but these stupid tests are mandatory by the principal." I looked down in sadness, and she quietly slipped my paper in front of me. With a sigh, I picked my pencil up and started answering the questions with dumb answers, not even trying to get the right solutions.

The class actually went really fast, to my relief, and Jacob was giving me a goodbye hug in no time. I wrapped my left arm around his neck, since my right one was holding my books, and he squeezed my waist lightly.

"See ya later." He sighed, pulling away. I looked into his dark eyes and saw sadness, and tried to smile encouragingly.

"Ok. Bye." I turned around and walked to English slowly, trying to put off the class I had with Taylor as much as possible, because I knew she definitely wasn't calmer. But, the time had to come, and I took a deep breath before stepping through the door and taking my seat beside her. She glared at me, but I looked over at Paul and Leah on my other side, trying to ignore her. Leah smiled, clearly happy to have me back, and Paul gave me a curious, cautious glance.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" I could hear the underlying meaning behind his question, and responded sincerely.

"Pretty good. A little tired, but fine." I answered honestly. He nodded and smirked.

"Me too." I rolled my eyes, and looked over at Leah, who apparently wasn't getting our inside joke.

"So, how's Jared?" She asked, trying to come off as not concerned, when I could tell she was reeling on the inside by the way she was tapping her pencil on her desk and rubbing her feet together.

"Moody. What did you do to him?" I teased, knowing it was not her fault at all. Apparently, she really thought it had something to do with her, and looked down in sadness.

"I don't know." Her voice was laced with sadness.

"Lee, it's not your fault." I comforted her.

"Yeah, don't worry Leah, he's just sick." She spat out, and I turned slowly to glare at her.

"Shut it, Taylor." I ordered through my teeth, my anger flaring. She looked taken aback, but then narrowed her eyes and huffed, facing the front of the classroom. I turned back around and smiled sweetly at Leah, though it was forced, and Paul gave me a funny look.

"Don't listen to her. She is just angry she doesn't get to know anything." I heard her gasp behind me, and smirked to myself. The teacher walked in then, dropping his briefcase onto the desk hard. I looked at him, remembering that I had hated his class before, and narrowed my eyes. I felt my anger pouring out now, and knew I had to contain it before talking to anybody else, especially Taylor. Luckily, the teacher told us all we had to do was read in the stupid books, so I opened to a random page and worked to get in a better mood.

It surprised me when I instinctively thought of Jacob while trying to get happy, and softly smiled. I replayed the memories we had, though very few, and soon enough I felt better. I spent the whole class doing that, and by the time it was over, I was floating on cloud nine. It was all shattered when Taylor followed behind me and said in a hard voice.

"Are you attending lunch today Bella? Or, are you going to go disappear with Jacob again?" I just ground my teeth together and walked towards the cafeteria, not listening to her comments from behind me. Leah walked beside me silently, apparently deep in thought. Paul was walking on my other side, and kept glancing at me every 5 seconds, which was really getting on my nerves. We made it to the cafeteria, and I got in line. I grabbed a slice of pizza, chicken nuggets, nachos with cheese, and, since I could only fit one other thing onto the tray besides my drink, a slice of chocolate cake. Leah broke out of her thoughts long enough to gape at all the food I bought, since I was known to eat only small amounts, but I just grabbed my chocolate milk, fruit punch Gatorade, fork, and payed the very high bill. I realized I would have to bring more money for lunch, and walked to our table eagerly, suddenly starving.

I sat down in between Jacob and Emily, and immediately pulled the cheese off of the pizza, shoving it into my mouth. Leah sat down on Emily's other side, next to Jared, and Taylor sat down next to Embry and Paul. I noticed Jacob and Paul had just as much food as I did, and everyone giving us weird looks. I shrugged at Embry's questioning gaze, and chugged the milk. I looked over at Jared and Leah, instantly feeling sorry for my sister. Usually they couldn't get enough of each other, but now Jared was sitting with his head on the table and Leah's arms were folded awkwardly around her stomach.

"Hey, Jared, are you okay?" Embry asked, concerned. Jared stared at him, before standing up and away from the table.

"No, Embry, I am not okay." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Emily mumbled.

"Why do you care? Why does everyone have to get in everyone's business?" He shouted. By now, everyone in the room was silent and staring at our little gathering. I munched a nacho quietly.

"Jared, settle down-" Leah started, standing up next to him.

"I WILL NOT SETTLE DOWN!" He yelled into her face, hatred all over his body. She blinked at him twice, then turned abruptly and started stalking out of the room. His face went pale as he saw what he just did, and called out desperately. "Wait, Leah! I didn't mean to do that!" She didn't even turn back, and I knew she was upset beyond compare. I hopped up out of my chair, grabbing my Gatorade, and followed after her. With my new strength, it only took three long strides to get to where she was at, and then 5 more steps for her until we were out of the cafeteria and around the corner into the deserted hallway.

She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing her heart out, and I sunk down to her level. I put my arm around her shoulders comfortingly, and she buried her head into the crook of my neck, crying her heart out. I felt tears and snot all over my hoodie, but just patted her back and tried to calm her down. I could feel an immense amount of anger towards Jared bottled up somewhere inside of me, but pushed it down so I could deal with the problem at hand; Leah. I heard footsteps approaching our position, and Jared's figure was immediately before me. He looked down in pain at Leah's face as she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears that she had cried, her hair messed up from running her hands through it, and both of our shirts were all wet.

"Leah, I'm so sorry. So, so sorry." He started apologizing, but she didn't respond. "Leah, I don't know what happened. It's been happening all day. My anger-I can't control it. It's hard to explain-" He desperately tried to tell her, but she still didn't respond, just clutch at my hand like a life preserver. "Leah, please, answer me." He begged, bending down to her level and looking straight into her eyes. For a moment, I saw the real Jared, before it clouded over with anger and irritation at her lack of acknowledgement. He waited a minute, before sharply standing up and glaring. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it. Then we won't. Have a good life." He strode down the hallway and out the doors in no time at all, and I called out to Jacob and Paul, hoping they would hear me with their sensitive hearing. They were at the door in a minute, and I pointed in the direction of where Jared had walked off. They ran out, and I turned back to Leah, who looked, apart from having her heart ripped out, confused. She sniffled and worked to get her breath under control, before turning to me.

"Why did Paul and Jacob go after him?" She asked, her voice cracking multiple times. I smiled and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"They are going to, um, help him get his temper under control, and then take him home." I lied. Thank goodness he had no siblings I had to lie to, I thought.

"Does he have the same sickness all of you had? Because it seems like it." She admitted, sniffling again.

"I think so." I nodded. It was silent again, until after about two minutes we heard the lunch bell ring, and I stood up. "Come on, I have to go to Calculus, and you have History." I offered my hand, and helped her up. She wiped her eyes, and I looked at her cautiously. "Or do you want to go home? I'll go to the office with you to call mom." I questioned. She shook her head and tried to fix her hair.

"No, the day is half over anyway. I'll be fine." I knew as soon as she said that that it was a lie, but nodded anyway.

"Okay. Let's go get our bags." We walked back into the bustling lunch room and I grabbed my bag from under the bench. I also grabbed Jacob's, and threw Paul's to Embry. "Hey, Bry, can you take this for your brother?" I asked. He nodded, looking a little worried and uneasy, but grabbed it.

"Okay. Let's go." Everyone gave me a confused look, but I turned my back and started walking with Embry and Emily to math. "So, what happened with Paul, Jacob, and Jared?" Embry started.

"Yeah, Taylor was going on and on about how another person is sick and is going to disappear for another two days." Emily put in. I rolled my eyes at Taylor, and held the door open for them.

"I think Jared is sick with the same thing we got. Jacob and Paul just went to take him home." I lied. With sadness, I realized I was steadily getting better at it, knowing my mom definitely would not be proud. Emily and Embry didn't speak about it again, though I could see a little bit of suspicion in his face. The teacher was already standing in front of the class and sorting through a large stack of papers. She called my name and handed me about 5 worksheets, telling me that this was a missed, and I could just look at the topics in my book. Then she handed out today's worksheets, and told us that whatever not finished was homework. I instantly got to work, and only had one worksheet left for homework. Of course, everyone else had finished everything, but I guess that was the consequence. I stuffed them into my bag and followed Emily to the girls' gym room.

Not many girls were in there, since the Calculus teacher had let us out early, so I was free to the stalls and mirror. Emily and I were done in about 5 minutes, right around the time the big rush came, and walked into the gym lazily. I was surprised to see Embry talking with Jacob on the benches, and approached them eagerly. I wondered why Paul wasn't in sight, but he was probably helping Sam with Jared. Jacob glanced at me and smiled widely, which I mimicked, and Embry gave us a funny look.

"Uh, are you guys okay? You saw each other an hour ago." He pointed out. I tried to make a straight face, but all I could muster was a small smile.

"We're fine." I said half-heartedly, sitting next to him. Emily and Embry shared a glance, before she sat down next to him and looked at her brother.

"So, what happened? Where's Paul and Jared?" She asked.

"Well, we took him home, where his parents are taking good care of him, and since it was already almost time for 5th period to start, Paul decided to check up on Quil." Jacob lied smoothly. I shook my head at his talent, and he smirked. I looked towards the door when I caught Taylor's scent-wait, scent? I caught her scent?

Weird.

She walked forward, and you could tell by her expression that she was dieing down from her day long temper tantrum. I smiled at her, which she weakly returned, and sat down on the bench above Emily and Embry.

"I'm not even going to ask." She mumbled when Jacob looked at her pointedly. He shrugged. I looked back at the door when Leah's...scent...was brought into the air. She walked up to us with her head down, and I could tell on the inside she was dieing. She sat down silently next to Taylor, who patted her shoulders supportively."It'll be okay, Leah. He'll be better soon." Taylor encouraged. Leah just nodded quietly and kept her gaze on the floor. I sighed, and whirled around to face the teacher on the court.

He announced that today we were going to be playing basketball. I wasn't very happy, since basketball was one of the two sports I was bad at; basketball and volleyball. I thought it was because of my height, but it could be just because I just am not good at those sports. A kid from our class named Lara and I were named captains, and I picked all my friends, except for Embry and Taylor, since they were picked before I could get to them. I also picked some random people, like Chip, John, and Smith, and we were soon on the court. I stayed over on the other teams side of the court, more of a defensive player, not really in the mood to do much. The game was, in my opinion, slow and boring, and when it was finally over with my team having won 20 to 30, of course, I sighed in relief.

I walked with Taylor to the locker room, and she just complained about how crappy her team was. I changed back quickly, and stood outside the guy's locker room, waiting for Jacob. He came out with John, and, when he saw me, quickly said goodbye, and walked me to the side walk.

"Jacob, do we go home, or...?" I trailed off, knowing he caught my drift.

"I think we should go see Sam and see how Quil and Jared are doing, and Paul." He added at the end. I nodded.

"What am I going to tell my mom?" I said anxiously.

"Just tell her you are going to hang out with me for a while." I nodded.

"I'll meet you at the 'rock', okay?" He nodded. We parted ways, and I approached my mom's car with guilt all over my face. I opened the passenger door and leaned over Seth, who looked at me confusingly.

"Hey mom, me and Jake are just going to hang out for a while." Her happy smile instantly fell, making me feel guilty.

"Sure. What time are you going to be home?" She asked, trying to sound carefree. I shook my head.

"I don't know." I gave her a knowing glance, and she sighed.

"Okay. I love you. Be safe." Seth raised his eyebrows, but I ignored him.

"I will. I love you too." I stepped out and, before ruffling Seth's hair playfully, shut the door. I turned and ran straight into Leah, who looked at me and somehow knew I was leaving.

"Bells, I need you." She pleaded. I heard the hurt in her voice, and my face softened in sadness.

"I'm sorry Leah, I'll be back soon." I didn't want to look at her face anymore, so I stepped around her and walked into the trees, knowing the way to the 'rock' by heart.

When we were all really little and went out 'exploring', we came across this huge rock that seemed so out of place in that certain part of the forest. We named it the 'rock' and started visiting it every day. That stopped when we all entered 5th grade and had better things to do with our lives. I smiled when I saw it, and it widened when I noticed Jacob sitting on it, looking out at the forest.

"Hey." I greeted. He turned and smiled, jumping down and stepping up to me so fast I blinked. His lips were on mine in a second, and I dropped my backpack down on the ground to wrap my arms around his neck. His snaked around my waist, and we pressed closer to deepen it. We kissed until I ran out of breath and was forced to turn away, feeling the blush creep up to my cheeks as I picked up my belongings. He just chuckled and grabbed his bag, before taking my hand and walking towards the cave. Just when I was starting to hear some sounds and voices, he tugged on my hand to stop me. I looked at him in confusion, but Jacob just took my bag and set it against the tree with his.

"We should shift in case Jared or Quil get angry or something." I nodded in understanding, and stepped back. I focused on my wolf form, and before I knew it there was a bright flash and I fell down onto the ground on four gray paws, my tail wagging with excitement. Jacob landed next to me, and barked in happiness at my happiness. He trotted in the same direction we were heading as humans, and I followed, slightly on guard.

We entered the clearing very quickly, and I noticed Paul in human form before anything else. He glanced at us two, and nodded his head, before glancing back at the three wolves near the entrance. I recognized Quil's interesting coat, and Sam's dark wolf, but a new wolf was also with them, which I was suspecting was Jared. His fur was split in half kind of, with the bottom being a white color, and the top being white and brown mixed together. It was like a line stretched across his whole body, making those two colors; even on his tail!

He looked over at us and growled, taking a step forward. My anger at him from lunch resurfaced, and I stepped forward, accepting his challenge. Sam and Jacob tried to intervene, but Jared and I were already swiping and biting at each other. I snapped at his neck, and he pulled on my back right paw. I scratched his snout, and he chomped my tail. I noticed with some fear that some part of me, the wolf part of me, enjoyed fighting him. I tried to push away the thoughts and focus on Jared, protecting myself. We continued beating each other up with little injuries until Jacob finally bit down into the scruff of my neck and pulled me towards him, while Sam stood in front of Jared and shoved him into the cave. I fought against Jacob, but when he growled lightly, stopped writhing and worked to calm my inner wolf. Jared was huffing and biting at Sam as he tried to break free, but Sam glared at him for one second, and Jared was instantly calm. I am guessing he was given a direct order. I couldn't resist, and stuck my tongue out at him. He narrowed his eyes at me, but did nothing else. I looked over at Jacob, my tongue lolling out in happiness, but it was short lived. Jacob was looking at me with a grave expression.

_What? _I mentally asked him.

_Bells, you can't just start fighting other pack members. We are a team_. He reprimanded lightly. I sighed

_I'm sorry, Jake. Really. I'll try to not let it happen again._ I apologized honestly. He nodded, and licked my scratched ear lightly.

_I know, babe_. He mumbled in his thoughts, and I wasn't sure he meant to send that. I looked over at Jared, who seemed like he was calm enough, and got up slowly. He instantly looked at me, but I continued walking towards him slowly. He also stood up, but made no move to kill me. I finally stood in front of him with him standing over me, and made a light barking sound. He smiled, I think, and made the same sound. I smiled.

_You made it._ I told him in my thoughts. He nodded.

_Of course I made it. I'm a beast._ He joked, just like his normal self. I rolled my eyes and nudged him playfully.

Oh, Jared.

* * *

**Hello! I wanna start off by thanking my reviewers for the last chapter. btw, i got more reviews for the last chapter than any other chapter! all right, guys! thanks to: **I -Want-To-Rent-Ikuto-Kun XD, Bluefire7754, Imperial Immortal Blindmerman, yayabrande, lolly59034, Leisha Rose, HappyKitty95, WolfGirl26, Twisted Musalih, jacobsbabygirl101, and Akatsuki and Orochimaru Sakura. **thanks again! i luv getting reviews, and i always will accept them. they r the 1s that push me through difficulat chaptrs. anyways, my lovely computer that u have heard so much about, broke, again. can u believe it? i kno a lot of u r thinking: Chelsea, get a new freakin computer already! But sadly, I can't. I asked for a new one for Christmas, but, and I quote my mother, "This is America, Chelsea. We are in a recession." like, what is that? a _recovering _recession, duh! so yea. but my dad, who is this weird tech guy, fixed it, so I am hoping its not gonna break again. bad news, i lost my notes that i had for this story, so I forgot all the ranks. im sure i can think them thro again, but it was sad. :( but, as u read above, i tried to make an extra special chapter that was extra long, and in my open office it was exactly 5 pages, so boo ya! **

**I kno, all of you thought that Taylor was gonna shift. But alas! I will not do that! the next person to shift is Embry, then taylor. So we're almost there. But no, the Taylor u saw is the original, mighty goodness. isnt she lovely? asserting her deltaness, i guess. I took it from my mother...hehe. gotta luv that woman. so, I'm excited for the upcoming chapters cuz we r moving rite along in the shifting phases, and ive got a lot planned. but who cares about the future, let's talk about the chapter!**

**i kno it was so sad with Jared and Leah, but trust me, they will be happy. (in case u havent figured it out, Jared ends up with Emily, and Leah with Sam. Such happy couples.) Bella shows a little dark side with the small fight scene, and her light side with the little make out scene! so we r all happy. o yeah, and I kno my days of the week r all out of whack, but let's just pretend today in the story is friday, and the weekend is gonna b fun to rite. I dont really have much else 2 say...**

**question time!**

**Question 1: when vamps come into town should i make them have the cullens names or b original vamps? This question just hit me and i was like, whoa.**

**Question 2. should all of the adults on the rez kno about werewolves, or only the parents and elders?**

**Question 3: How was the chapter! I kno they r always long awaited, but they r good, rite? I dont know unless u tell me. plz tell me.**

**PLZ.**

**So, anyways, plz review, I hoped u enjoyd the chapter, I luv u all, have a good week! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! Here is the new chapter i got up in a kinda short time. It is about half a page smaller than the last chapter. i have 2 admit, not my best, and mostly dialogue. not my worst definitely, but not the best. plz read the bottom, r & r, and thx 4 reading, luv u all!**

_

* * *

_

_\So, who wants to take bets on Jared's rank?_ Quil asked everyone through our telepathic connections.

There were choruses of _me_ all around, and in the end, Sam thought fighter, Jacob thought runner, and Quil thought Scout. Paul shifted so that he could be included in the fun, and after a slight problem with Jared and him, they were cool and Paul voted on fighter. When they asked me, I told them I didn't gamble.

_Come on, Bella! _Quil encouraged, but I just shook my head and lied down against the entrance to the cave, watching. Jacob was going to fight him today, since I had to do it last time, and Quil, Paul, and Sam came over to sit beside me and watch the action.

They started circling, as everyone started with, but Jared was quick to lunge out. Jacob dodged it confidently, but Jared recovered almost immediately and came at him again, getting a chance to bite into his back slightly before being thrown off. Jared shook himself out, and returned to his circling. Jacob was first to attack this time, and aimed for his left legs. Jared jumped back a good couple seconds before Jacob landed, and took the opportunity to tackle him. Jacob struggled to get up, and I felt my own instincts nagging on me to go and defend my mate. I tried to push them aside, knowing all of this was in good intentions, and ground my teeth together to stay calm. After a couple minutes, Jacob was still being dominated by Jared, and Sam called it quits.

_It appears that Jared is a fighter. _Sam announced to all of us, and you could hear victory in his thought.

_Man, that's not fair, you are just saying that because you want to win the bet. _Quil complained. Sam shook his head.

_No, honestly, did you see how he took down Jacob?_ Jacob growled lightly and lifted himself up off the ground. I quickly got up myself and rushed over to him, checking his injuries and snarling at Jared. His eyes widened in surprise, but I ignored him and walked with Jacob over to the inside of the cave. We lied down together right inside, so you could still see everything in the clearing, and he covered my tail with his before laying his head on his paws and closing his eyes, clearly tired.

_Oh, come on, Jake. You're milking it_. Jared whined.

Jacob opened one of his huge eyelids, and you could clearly see the 'shut up' in his features. Jared shook his head and sighed, looking over at Sam for further instruction. 

_So, what now?_ I looked over at Sam too, wanting to know when I could go home and help Leah with her sadness, plus catch up on my homework before the weekend.

_Well, someone has to stay with Jared and Quil tonight since they can't shift back_. Sam looked at all of us.

_I can't. My sister needs me. I_ said first. Sam flung his head around to the side instantly, and you could see the worry and anger in his eyes.

_Why? What's wrong with Leah? I sensed that she was sad today, but I thought that was just because of you_. He was rambling now, worried over Leah's well being.

_Well, today, when Jared was going through the... pre-change, I guess... he was being a real jerk. At lunch, he finally lost it and yelled in her face, making her run away crying. She is seriously traumatized. _I looked over at Jared and growled quietly, still mad that he did that to my sister. But it was nothing compared to Sam, who was full on snarling.

_Jared, how could you? To Leah?_ He accused, upset. Jared backed up in innocence, but I could see his leg muscles harden in anticipation of fighting.

_I wasn't myself. You know how it is. You can't control the anger. At least I didn't full on hit on another girl in front of my ex._ He growled back, and Sam was speech-well, thought-less.

_That's different. I imprinted on Leah. You were just a plain crap head._ Sam excused himself, but you could sense a small amount of defeat under his words. Jared snorted.

_Crap head? Really? What are we in, like, seventh grade?_ Jared taunted, and Sam narrowed his eyes.

_Well, apparently you were acting like a seventh grader. _Sam took a step closer, and Jared met this with a step of his own. I stood up and between them immediately, not wanting another fight, especially at this time of night.

_Come on guys, what happened to being a team?_ I thought to them lamely. They gave me funny looks.

_ Seriously_. I barked. Jared rolled his eyes, but turned and trotted over to the other side of the cave. Sam pawed at the ground, but otherwise pulled himself together and went to sit in front of everyone. I reclaimed my spot next to Jacob, slipping my tail under his.

_So, anyway...who is going to stay with these two?_ Sam asked us all again, nodding in the direction of Quil and Jared.

_I guess I can, but I don't know how Embry is going to feel._ Paul agreed.

_He'll be okay. It will be his time soon enough. _Sam thought solemnly. It went silent for a moment around the cave, and I could feel the awkwardness in the air. I stood up to try and break it, and yawned while stretching my back right leg.

_Well, I'm going to go. Got a broken heart to fix_. I looked over at Jared, and he looked down in shame. Jacob got up as well, and stood beside me.

_I'll walk you home_. He thought only to me.

I nodded and attempted to smile, before saying goodbye to everyone and walking towards the general direction of my house. Jacob jumped in front of me, taking me off guard, and I stumbled back on my butt. He stared at me for a second, before going into a laughing-coughing fit. I sighed and got up, shaking my fur out.

_Excuse me, Mr. Chortle? What was that for?_ I thought to him sarcastically. He worked to calm his laughing, and I sighed in irritation.

_We need to go get our backpacks._ He finally thought out to me, and I nodded in understanding, changing my course and continuing without him. I heard him trot over to me.

_Hey, don't leave me behind. _He accused childishly. I rolled my eyes.

_Never._ I proclaimed, and he snorted. We made it to our backpacks in no time at all, and I shifted back quickly to pick it up. Jacob reached down and got his beside me, before turning to tower over me and smirked. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm sorry, it was just really funny back there." His smirk turned into a smile, while I glared and shoved him aside. He reached for my hand and enclosed it into his large hand, and I allowed myself a small smile. We walked through the forest towards my house again, hand in hand, just enjoying each other's company.

When we finally made it to a hundred yards from my house, he suddenly stopped and pulled me close to him. I looked up into his dark brown eyes and smiled. He leaned down and pressed our lips together softly, deepening the kiss after I wrapped my arm around his neck. I stood on my tip-toes to try and reach his mouth better, and we kissed for almost a full minute. When we both pulled away, we sounded like we just ran a straight two miles.

"Goodnight." He got out, after a minute of deep breathing.

"Goodnight." I copied, smiling and pecking him on the lips once more before turning and walking the short rest of the distance to my house. I pulled out my phone to check the time, and saw 6:30. 'Just in time for dinner', I thought happily to myself, and pushed the door open with ease. Mom only locks the doors at night, and unlocks them when she takes us to school; everyone is family on the 'rez' and we haven't had a burglary or robbery in years. She looked up from her spot at the stove, and smiled brightly.

"Bella! You made it for dinner!" She said happily, coming over and giving me a hug. I returned it, smiling brightly.

"Of course mom. I'll always make it for dinner when you're cooking spaghetti." I had smelled it outside, and it was my favorite food. She laughed.

"Well, it's not quite ready, but I need you to go see Leah." Mom gave me a sad look. "She's heart broken." Mom said quietly, and I cursed Jared silently.

"Can't I just tell her?" I pleaded, but she shook her head.

"Not yet. She'll know eventually." I sighed, and trudged across the kitchen and through the living room. "Oh, and Bella? Your dad is going to be home tonight for dinner. He really wanted to talk to you." I smiled slightly.

"Really?" I asked for conformation. She nodded, and I walked back to Leah's room.

Our dad usually stayed late at the station because he liked hanging out with his buddies, and he was always leaving so early in the morning for work,so we didn't see him much. He didn't work on the weekends though, so we spent time with him then. I stopped in front of Leah's door and knocked quietly.

"Who is it?" I heard Leah's depressed voice come through the wall.

"Bella." I said quietly, and I immediately heard shuffling. She opened the door, and I gasped at her appearance. My sister, who always looked so put together and groomed, was now standing in front of me with a red, puffy, tear stained face and looking like she got ran over by a truck...twice. "Leah?" I mumbled, not believing it was her. She started sniffling, and threw herself into my arms. I hugged her gently, walking back into her room and kicking the door shut with my foot. We sat on the bed, and she started crying harshly onto my shoulder.

"Bella, why? Why does he hate me? What did I do?" She sobbed, and I rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Leah, he doesn't hate you. This is not your fault at all. You did nothing wrong." I told her sternly. She looked up at me with sad, tear filled eyes.

"He yelled at me, he left me. What do you call that?" I shook my head.

"It's not you. He probably caught the...sickness." I used that word cautiously, and she glared.

"I don't care! That's no excuse. He said it was over." She cried, collapsing back onto my shoulder.

"He didn't say it was over." I immediately regretted the words, knowing I was giving her false hope, and making her heartbreak worse when she found out he was going to imprint on someone else. She looked up with suddenly hopeful eyes.

"He didn't?" Her voice was confused.

"Not technically..." I trailed off. She sniffled again.

"I wonder if this is how Emily felt." She said, probably talking to herself.

"Do you want me to call Emily? She can sleep over and you two can talk about it." I encouraged, knowing I could do nothing for her heart and she was going to have to talk to someone who had experience in this kind of thing. She paused for a second, then nodded. I gently placed her on her bed, and went into my room to get my phone from my backpack. Emily was speed dial number 3, and the phone only rang once before she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered, sounding fine, but not her usual happy self.

"Hey Emily. Um, so you know what happened with Jared and Leah today?" I started. There was a slight pause.

"Yeah, everyone does." I rolled my eyes, confused on how high school gossip got around so fast.

"Well, anyways, she is not really doing so well, and since you have a small experience with this type of thing," I paused awkwardly. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. "that you could come over and help her, because I don't really know how to..." My voice ended indefinitely. There was more silence, then distant voices talking to each other, like the phone was turned away. She came back on a minute later.

"Sure, I'll be there after dinner." I sighed in relief.

"Thanks Em, this means a lot." I admitted.

"It's fine. See you soon." I heard the smile in her voice, and hung up successfully. I walked back to Leah's room, where she was sitting on her bed staring at nothing.

"Lee, Emily will be here after dinner." Leah turned to me and gave me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Thanks Bells." I nodded, and looked towards the kitchen, where I heard plates clattering on the table.

"Did mom tell you dad was going to be home for dinner?" I asked absentmindedly, trying to keep myself from drowning in saliva at the smell of food.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." She answered half-heartedly. I gave her a sad smile, before walking back to the kitchen. The table was all set, and she was getting ready to call.

"I know you're hungry, Bella. I told you what would happen this morning." She smirked without looking up from the meal. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, Emily is coming for a sleepover with Leah so they can talk about...breakups." I said the word awkwardly.

"That's good. Leah needs someone." Mom nodded.

"They are both going to be better soon anyway." I mumbled.

"What?" Mom looked at me with a questioning gaze.

"Well, Sam imprinted on Leah, so she'll be fine. And I hope someone will imprint on Emily." I informed her. Her eyes widened.

"Really? Sam and Leah? I never would have thought. All well, dinner time." She shrugged, brushing off her daughter's fate.

"Mom, I imprinted too." I said nervously right before she was about to yell to the others. Her eyes widened, and she looked back at me.

"With who? I hope it wasn't Paul. I love that boy, but he is too reckless." She shook her head, getting sidetracked.

"No, not Paul. Jacob." She rolled her eyes, and I cocked my head to the side. "What's wrong with Jacob?" I said uneasily.

"Everyone knew you two were going to end up together anyway." She pointed out. My mouth popped open in shock, but she didn't give me time to respond. "Leah, Seth! Dinner time!" I heard doors slamming from down the hall. Dad walked in right after she yelled, and gave me a quizzical look.

"Catching flies, Bella?" He wondered. I shook myself out of my stupor, and narrowed my eyes slightly.

"No, no. Welcome home." I dismissed, giving him a short hug before sitting down in my spot at the table. He gave me a funny look, but sat down at the head of the table in silence. Seth came out, and smiled at dad before sitting in the spot across from me. I stuck my tongue out at him for no particular reason, and he glared.

When Leah came out shuffling her feet against the carpet, everyone got quiet but our dad, who was mumbling something about winning poker against Billy. Mom, Seth, and I looked at her with pity, but she ignored us and sat down in her spot next to me. I looked down at my own plate quietly. Dad finally noticed the awkwardness in the room, and looked around helplessly. "What? Did someone break wind?" He asked innocently. Seth broke the silence by snorting, and it seemed time was set into motion again. Mom came over with the pan of spaghetti, and dumped a little bit on everyone else's plate. She dumped almost all of the extra onto mine, and I smiled at her thankfully before digging in. Our dad gave Leah a funny look, before swallowing and clearing his throat. "What's wrong, Leah?" He wondered. She looked towards him with a blank stare, and his eyes widened in shock. I leaned towards him and put a hand up between his ear and mine.

"Jared yelled at her today." I whispered, so quietly I was nervous Dad wouldn't even be able to hear it. But he turned his head slightly more towards me, and asked

"Is it a werewolf thing?" I nodded, slightly taken off guard he knew about that, then mentally slapped myself and said, 'of course, he is one of the Elders'. He pulled back from me, as I did the same, and looked at Leah with great sadness in his eyes. "Leah, honey. It will be okay. You'll be okay." He said reassuringly. She just stabbed some spaghetti with her fork and pushed it into her mouth mechanically, her mind in a different place. We ate in silence, no one wanting to say anything to hurt Leah's feelings or make the situation worse.

During clean-up, we heard the doorbell open. But, before I could answer it, it swung open, revealing a saddened Emily and a happy Jacob.

"Jake, it's not polite to barge into someone else's house." Emily scolded her twin.

"Well, it's pretty much our house too. We have been in it as long as they have." He pointed out, and she sighed. I finally reached the door, after trying to make myself look as slow as a mortal, and smiled at both of them. Emily returned it, before excusing herself and walking behind me towards Leah. Jacob grinned, and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Bells, how's it going?" I heard a small knowing tone under his carefree voice, and rolled my eyes.

"Good. You?" I asked back, pulling away and looking at him.

"Good." Everyone else seemed to disappear as we stood, staring into each other's eyes, but eventually I was brought back into reality when I felt a wooden spoon slap my shoulder.

"Ow! Seth!" I exclaimed, turning to glare.

"Well, you were going all couple-y on us." He defended himself. I rolled my eyes, and looked back at Jacob, who was smirking.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, knowing completely well I would be seeing plenty of him tomorrow.

"Of course. See ya tomorrow." He waved at my mom, then turned and walked out.

"Bye." I called as I shut the door, turning back to the scene of confused family and friend. "What?" They all shook their heads immediately, replying 'nothing' all together. I sighed, and walked back down the hall. I made it to my room, and shut the door. I immediately put my iPod into the speakers I got for Christmas, playing the It's Alive soundtrack, then started tidying things up.

I hadn't really been home the last couple of days to clean it or anything, and worked to make it look a little better. I was generally a neat person when it came to my room, and it bugged me when it was so messy you couldn't walk on the floor without stepping on something. I finished after a short 10 minutes, then changed into black sweat shorts and a purple t-shirt. I looked around at the newly cleaned space, trying to find something to do. My gaze landed on my backpack, and I remembered I had some homework to do for the missed days. I stared at it for a second, then towards the direction of Leah's door. I kept switching views, until I finally decided that I could do my homework later, and shut the door lightly. I knocked on her door again, and Emily opened it for me. It looked like she had been crying a little bit, and there were tissues all around Leah's room.

"Um, am I intruding on some deep conversation...?" I asked awkwardly. She chuckled.

"No, you're fine. Come in." I walked through the door Emily held open for me, and my face slipped into a frown instantly. Leah was sitting on the floor against her bed, with a Kleenex box next to her, looking worse than earlier.

"Leah..." I dragged out, my heart broken. I plopped down beside her and rubbed her arm comfortingly. She sniffled, and looked at me.

"Bella, I really don't get it. Both Emily and I don't. Jared and I were so much in love, almost as much as Emily and Sam, and then, they caught this...sickness, and now we are left broken hearted and confused. We didn't do anything!" She shouted, frustrated, before going into another crying fit. At least she didn't think it was her fault still.

"Leah, it's not you or Emily's fault. Why don't you just talk to them?" I asked them both, looking at Emily.

"Because they're never around." She murmured, not thinking anyone could hear. I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair.

"It will be okay soon." Was I all I could say to my two best friends sitting here, going through the worst tragedy in their lives. They looked at me like I was God, and nodded slowly. I got up, and smiled at them cautiously, feeling suddenly like I was a bother.

"I'm going to leave you guys, but I'll be right across the hall." I told them, before opening and shutting the door carefully. I looked towards Seth's door for a split second, wondering if I should go see what he's up to. 'He's a freshman boy, leave him alone', my mind scolded myself. I shrugged, and walked back out towards the kitchen. It was getting dark outside, but I didn't think it was that dark to need to turn on the lights, so I went to the pantry and rummaged around for something to eat. I found a bag of Doritos, and walked back out to the table. I jumped when I saw my mom and dad sitting together, staring at me. How could I not have smelled, sensed, seen, or heard them?, I asked worriedly. I guess my hunger takes over my senses, I concluded in the end, and sat down across from them.

"Hey Bella." Dad greeted. I saluted him while eating a chip, and he chuckled at my sarcasm.

"Bella, we wanted to talk to you about...you know..." Mom trailed off, and I knew what she meant.

"Sure. Go ahead. But Sam pretty much explained the basics." I said absentmindedly.

"Sam doesn't know as much as we know." I turned to them, slightly offended that they dissed my alpha.

"Yeah, probably, since you never were a werewolf, either of you." I said grumpily, and they looked a little shocked at my words, before recovering.

"So, I guess Sam is the alpha?" I nodded.

"Duh." I whispered under my breath, chewing another chip.

"Well, we just wanted to let you know that we will always be there for you if you need us, or have any questions." She repeated the line that every parent says at the start and or end of every lecture you get.

"Thanks Mom, and Dad." I felt it kind of get awkward.

"So, uh, do you have any questions now?" Dad wondered. I shook my head immediately. He huffed, then looked towards Mom, not knowing what to do next.

"Well, honey, if you don't, then..." She hinted I should go away before this conversation got weirder, and I rolled my eyes.

"What, did you guys expect me to not know a single thing about it?" They were silent, which meant yes. I snorted. "Guys, give us more credit. We're not just a bunch of preteens just starting puberty." I laughed, before getting up and hugging both of them. "I will come to you if I need help. I love you guys. Now, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." They hugged me back.

"Goodnight, sweetheart." They both said at the same time, and I made way for my room. I debated calling Jacob or not, but then saw that the time was already 10:30, and, knowing he went to sleep early for his 'beauty sleep' as he called it, decided against it and crawled under the cover of my own bed. I realized how much I missed a real bed, and snuggled deeper into the pillows. I thought about my current situations somewhat, trying to settle down my body. Since Monday, I have started Junior year, become a werewolf, found my soul mate, learned a ton of secret Quileute legends, and I'm still at home by 10:00. I finally drifted into slumber, smirking.

Crap, I'm good.

* * *

**So, hello again. I am kinda sad, cuz i only got 4 reviews 4 this chapter. i kno it was only up for a few days, but it still made me sad, which is probably y this chaptr isnt the best. i do want 2 thank the (small amount of) people who did review: **lolly59034, Bloodyrose, Team-SethClearwater101, and Twisted Musalih. **u guys really brightened my day! ur the best, and i hope u can review again, along with other ppls!**

**in other news:**

**i was sick yesterday, again. yes, i did only get sick about a month before. i am kinda annoyed cuz i have 1 of the strongest immune systems i kno, and i will never get sick from anything except stomach viruses. bleh. but i bet u dont wanna hear bout that.**

**this chapter, as i said before, was not bad and not good. it didnt really have a meaning, but showd u how heart broken Leah and Emily r, which will b somewat important in the future, how Bella's rents kno about wolves, and, i guess thats it, then. humph. anyways, i still hoped u liked it. if u havent noticed how i always put the last line as kind of a funny thing or cliff hanger (hehe, i luv those!), then, notice, i guess. I really liked the 1 this chapter (yes, that is not the usual saying, but, I don't curse.) btw, the band mentioned in this chapter It's Alive IS SO FREAKIN AWSUM! it's kinda brand new, at least here in the US of A, and its really good if u like rock. it sounds a lot like Linkin Park, if that clears anything up. there album is called Human Resources. they r hard 2 find on youtube kinda, but u can find them on itunes and amazon. they are really good, so plz plz PLEASE check them out. i luv them. **

**and, here's chelsea with the questions:**

**Question 1: What should happen over the weekend? I know embry is gonna shift, then Taylor on Monday, but wat else? i need stuff 4 jacey and bells!**

**Question 2: should our good friend Charlie b in the story more? i was reading through the chapters and just noticed that.**

**Question 3: How was the chapter? Good, bad, boring, yucky, please please please review. they r wat keep me going. i will give u a virtual ice cream!**

**so, thanks for reading, and this is Chelsea signing off.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**hello again! i kno it has kinda been a little while since the last chapter, but i have a lot (as usual) 2 say on the bottom, so after u enjoy this chapter (which i hope u will, and then review), plz kindly take the time 2 read my too long author's note. thanks, i luv u, and please R&R!  
**

* * *

"Hello?" I whispered into the brush.

There was no answer as I walked forward further into the forest, trying to find a way out. I was in the middle of the woods, but it wasn't the the orange, brown, red colored forest you find year around on the Quileute reservation; it was the type of trees you would find in the wonderful wildlife of Washington; green, green, and more green. I heard a ruffling come from my right, and halted immediately to turn.

"Who's there...?" I trailed off, gulping in fear. There was another ruffling, and I stepped back in sudden fear, tripping over a root. I gasped as the ruffling got louder and closer, and tried to scoot away from the threat. "Jacob?" I called out, not knowing what else to do.

Suddenly, a creature I had never seen before stepped out from behind a tree, a smirk on his pale white face. My eyes widened as I took in his God-like bronze hair, tall, medium built body, and his frightening dark red eyes.

"Who are you?" I choked out, struggling to stand up. He chuckled, and his laugh sounded like the bells you would hear on Judgment Day.

"Isabella, you will find out soon enough." He was suddenly towering over me, and I screamed in fear and surprise. I thought of myself as a wolf to try and protect myself, but for some reason the blinding bright light did not show up in my vision. I lifted my arms up in defense to try and protect myself, but he threw them away from me and bent down to show snow white, razor sharp teeth. He leaned down against my neck, and I screamed one more time before closing my eyes.

The next time I opened them, I was out of the forest and in my bedroom again. I looked slightly to the left to see the phone on my (new) alarm clock. 2:12 A.M. Great. I groaned, and shut my eyes again, trying to convince myself it was only a dream. My eyes popped open and I screamed again when I heard my door shut lightly, but a strong hand went over my mouth.

"Bells, it's me. Jacob." I heard my imprint's tired, worried voice whisper, and quickly stopped screaming and fighting against him, taking deep breaths. He moved his hand and bumped me a little, signaling for me to scoot over. I cautiously moved to the right side of my bed and tried not to blush when he lied down beside me, pulling me into his arms.

"How did you know I had a nightmare?" I asked against his chest while he kissed my hair.

"I didn't, not really. I knew you were scared, and I knew you wanted me, so I came." I nodded and smiled slightly under my messy hair. "So...what was the nightmare about?" He hinted, and I shivered, reliving the memory. "I'm right here." He encouraged, his lips close to my ear. I took a deep breath before explaining the dream in full detail. When I was done, I was completely shaking all over, and small, scared sounds kept escaping from me.

"Shh, Bella." Jacob repeated over and over, rocking me slightly and hugging me tightly to his chest. After 5 minutes, I calmed down enough to talk again. "So you had a dream about...the Cold Ones?" He asked after a minute of silence. I scrunched my eyes in confusion.

"You mean that myth we heard at the November bonfire when we were 11?" I wondered, trying to remember.

"Yeah, that one." I nodded. "Well, when I went to visit the Elders with Sam when we were still really confused about why this was happening, the Elders said that the legend was true and the Cold Ones was one of our biggest enemies to come." Jacob informed me quietly and calmly. I lifted my head to look at his brown eyes.

"Really?" I murmured. He nodded. "Well, I don't like them." I mumbled, looking back down and snuggling more into his chest. He snorted.

"I think, when the time comes and we actually do have to face them, you'll be more anxious to deal with them." I sensed what he meant under his words, and rolled my eyes.

"We'll see." I differed, not really knowing what will happen myself. We lied in silence then, just enjoying our time together and as a new couple. Even though we had just discovered our liking for each other a couple days ago, it felt like I had been with him for my whole life. I guess, in a way, I had.

I felt my eyes slipping back shut slowly, and sighed as I fell back asleep with Jacob next to me. I woke up without a disturbing dream this time, but was slightly disappointed to find the bed empty beside me. I rolled over onto where his body was lieing just hours before, and breathed in his scent slowly. I felt something scratch my stomach under my night shirt, and reached down to pick it up and read it.

'Good morning, Bells! I'm sorry I had to leave, but I didn't think it would be a good idea if your mom or dad found us in the bed together...sleeping...anyways, I'll see you later! Yours, Jacob.'

I shook my head at him for a second, before smiling and getting out of my bed. I glanced at the clock quickly, noticing it was 8:00 A.M. I knew Seth, Leah, and Emily would still be sleeping, as well as my mom and dad, so I was free to use the shower. I got in and massaged the shampoo through my hair before rinsing and repeating, then the same with the conditioner. I continued standing in the shower for a while, before I heard a door slam and decided to go get dressed.

I paused before my closet once I got in my room, suddenly struck with the concern of what to wear. I looked between every single item of clothing I have twice, before shaking my head and just picking something. It was the pair of white washed dark skinny jeans with sequins glued on the back pockets, a tight black shirt, and my purple, blue, and black plaid fleece jacket. I also wore my worn black low-top Converse, and the necklace I got from Jacob when I turned 14 that had the Quileute symbol on a charm attached to a gold chain. I wore my 'diamond' stud earrings in all of my ear holes, and a couple of purple and black jelly bracelets on my right hand. I looked at my small supply of hair accessories, and shrugged before picking up the straightener and taking the time to straighten every piece of my very curly dark brown hair. Once I was sure it would stay straight for the day, I parted It on the right side and used a small black bow to pin my bangs out of my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, and sighed before choosing to put on some black eyeliner, purple eyeshadow, lip gloss, and black mascara. I touched up my nail polish, then smiled briefly at my image in the mirror and walked out of my room and towards the kitchen.

My dad was sitting in his chair at the head of the table reading the Quileute newspaper. I smiled at him for a second before turning around and taking my plate from my mom, which included 5 sausages, 5 bacon slices, a mountain of scrambled eggs, and three bagels. I scarfed it down almost instantly, then chugged seven glasses of orange juice. I saw from the corner of my eye that she was looking at me strangely, and turned to raise my eyebrows.

"What?" I asked innocently, wiping off a little drop of juice from the side of my mouth. She just smirked and shook her head, looking back down to continue wiping off the counter. I rolled my eyes and sighed before setting my cup in the sink. My head flipped towards the front door as it all of a sudden opened. A wide smile spread across my face that matched his as Jacob entered our house. He nodded at my dad, who gave him an acknowledging look, before hugging my mom.

"Jacob! What do we owe this pleasure?" Our mom exclaimed, smiling happily. I had always thought that Jacob was her favorite guy friend I had, but I couldn't be sure, because she was fond of Jared. Though, maybe now that Jared broke up with Leah, her favoritism would be lowered...

"Well, I just wanted to check on my sister, and then maybe...hang out with Bella?" The last part ended on a questioning tone, and he looked anxiously towards my dad. Dad raised his eyebrows, but eventually sighed.

"Fine, Jake. But be appropriate." My dad tagged on at the end, and I felt myself slightly blush.

"Of course, Charlie." Jacob nodded, but everyone's attention was diverted to the kitchen entryway where Emily and Leah were standing. I noticed that there eyes were red and puffy, and they looked sad, but the small smile on Emily's face actually seemed sincere for the first time in a couple days. Jacob walked over and pulled her in for a hug, and I thought I caught Leah roll her eyes.

"Jake...? Did you seriously come over just to see how I am?" She laughed. He pulled back and smiled a huge grin at the sound.

"Well, that...and, um, me and Bella are going to hang out." He said awkwardly at the end, and everyone's eyes flashed to me for a brief second.

"Really? Well, don't let me hold you back. Go!" She pushed him towards me, and I laughed. She winked at me from behind his back, and I felt myself blush again.

"Well, I guess we are being kicked out." Jacob shrugged, and I smiled.

"Guess so. Bye!" I called as I walked through the door Jacob held over for me. Once outside, he grabbed my hand, and I smiled slightly to myself.

We walked towards the forest, holding hands, and when we finally got far enough away from my house, Jacob dropped his hand from mine and put it behind my neck. I brought my hands around his neck and smiled. He leaned in for the kiss that started slow, but quickly got more passionate. When we were finally forced to end it, we were both winded, but smiling.

"So, what are we going to do today?" I huffed after somewhat catching my breath.

"Well, I was thinking that we could go check on the pack together, and then I would drop you off back at your house for lunch and give you time to get ready...for our date that I planned tonight at Mala's." I looked at his face in surprise.

"Really?" I wondered, feeling the grin spread across my face.

"Well, if we are going to act like a 'regular teenage couple' at school then I figured that we should have a 'regular teenage date'." His smile matched mine, and I hugged him.

"Jake! That's so cool!" I exclaimed as he pulled me tighter against his chest.

"I know." He replied, smirking. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. I opened my mouth to make a comeback, but a sudden fierce, loud wolf howl pierced the silence. Both of our eyes widened, and in two seconds we were both shifted.

_Sam, what happened? _Jacob thought anxiously the same time I thought _Who's hurt?_ We started running towards the cave at a rapid pace, and I had to partially work to stay at the same pace as Jacob.

_No one's hurt you guys, and nothing is wrong. It's just Paul._ I sighed in relief, but my ears perked back up as I pushed through the trees and saw all four of the wolves we left behind.

Sam was sitting at the entrance, watching everybody; Quil and Jared were lying down partly inside the cave with their head on their paws; and Paul was pacing the distance between the two sides of the clearing.

_Well, what's wrong with Paul?_ Jacob asked, cocking his head to the side.

_He went home this morning...and he thinks Embry is next_. Sam announced to us through thought, and I immediately felt pitiful. I walked towards his figure slowly, but he instantly turned and growled at me.

_Paul, hey, I'm just trying to help._ I tried to send to him.

He just snorted and continued his pacing. I took another step forward, and he stopped pacing. Another step forward, and he turned to look at me with the scariest look in his eye. For some unknown reason, I took one more step towards him, so now I was easily in his reach. He growled and bent down, and I realized he was going to attack me. I bent down myself, trying to use my instincts to fight better and protect myself, but couldn't gather my thoughts fast enough before he lunged.

I tried to step out of the way, but his jaw latched onto my left back leg. I whimpered in pain, and turned slightly to scratch his neck. He just growled again and threw me against the nearest tree. Sam, Jacob, Jared, and Quil all rushed forward and got between Paul and I , but I was beyond mad now and stepped around them to bite his nose. He in turn bit under my chin, a very sensitive spot apparently, and I howled in pain. Quil came up to try and block anymore attacks, but I bit the scruff of his neck. He turned, surprised, but I sprinted around him and slammed into Paul. He pushed against me, and it was soon going to be turned into a battle of pure force. I knew somewhere that this was wrong and I should calm down, but my instincts were just taking over my body and I felt like I barely had control. I kept pushing against Paul, constantly losing then re-gaining then losing inches over and over again. Quil and Jared finally got their claws into Paul to pull him off, and when I tried to go back and attack once more, a pair of teeth gently but forcefully held my fur and skin from my back in his mouth and was pulling me away. I growled and tried to get out of Jacob's grip, but he held tightly. He pulled me all the way over to the other side of the clearing, then sat me against a tree and growled lightly, a warning to not get up. I snarled at him half-heartedly, being controlled by my instincts again, and lied against the tree. The longer I sat there, the more pain I realized I was in, and looked down at myself cautiously. I saw a bunch of red scratches and not processed bruises all over my gray fur and light skin, and shook my head. Sam walked in between both of us, who were now huffing on the ground, and shook his head.

_Paul,you need to get a better grip on your temper! _Sam's thoughts echoed through each of our minds, and I dropped my head in the power of the Alpha.

_ I know, I'm sorry._ He muttered back, clearly shaken by his voice. Sam looked towards me, and I whined involuntarily under the glare of him.

_And Bella, why would you start a fight like that?_ He shook his head again.

Some part in the back of my mind wanted to argue with him, but the wolf side of me forced me to think a small apology towards him and stay quiet. He turned and walked back into the cave for a second, gathering his calmness, then he walked back out. We could tell that the worst was over, and Jacob came over to me and licked one of my wounds affectionately.

_ Paul, I'm sorry. None of us know what you're going through at this time, truthfully, but I can't tell you how sorry I am. _Sam said in a low thought tone. Paul sighed.

_I know. And it's not you or Bella's fault. I was just trying to take out my sadness and pain through fighti_ng. I'm sorry Bella. He thought to me, looking into my eyes for a second. I nodded my acceptance, and he laid his head back on his paws.

_ Now, I expect no more fighting. And I'm not going through the speech again._ He added, a part of the old Sam showing clearly, and I rolled my eyes.

I made an effort to get off the ground, but my back right leg twisted and I fell with a whine. Everyone turned to look at me, concerned, but I just tried to shake it off and stand back up. I realized it was a scratch that was causing that much pain, and snarled at Paul again. He shrugged innocently, and I glared at him. Jacob lowered his head when I tried to stand up again, so he could support my leg, and I finally stayed up. I smiled at him, a silent thank you, and he licked my nose affectionately in return.

I painfully started walking towards the entrance to the cave where Jared was, Jacob right beside me in case he needed to help me or catch me. I lied down next to Jared, and tilted my head to the side. He looked towards me, and smiled slighly.

_So, Jared. How are you feeling? Think you are going to be ready for 'Sunday Funday'? _I smirked, even though it was an honest question.

Sunday Funday was a thing we established way back in 8th grade where we declared that every Sunday from 9-12 that we would all spend time together, no excuses. Surprisingly, we have never missed a day.

_Of course. I wouldn't miss it ever. I would show up as a werewolf if I had to. _Jared chuckled, but I wasn't certain he was joking, since he took our Sunday Funday the most seriously, since he had no siblings.

_Good. You better not. _I growled playfully, but still got looks of cautious from Sam and Jacob. Quil snorted, and I nodded my head at him.

_I swear, if I have to spend one more day with these guys, I am going to go crazy. They are so uptight._ Quil complained, and I giggled.

_Yeah, I know what you mean._ We were silent for a couple minutes, then I sent my thoughts to only him.

_Want to ditch? _I stared at him in hope, and his ears immediately perked up.

_Gosh, Bells! Great idea! Except for one thing? _I tilted my head in confusion.

_They will come after us, and when we get caught, we are going to be in a lot of trouble. _I rolled my eyes. Quil and I were always two of the biggest pranksters and rebels of the group, but he was always the one worrying about what would happen after.

_Well, then we'll just listen to Sam yelling at us for a few minutes. It won't be that bad. _I tried to persuade him, but he still looked a little wary.

_What if they catch us while we're running? _He asked. I smiled as I answered.

_Run fast_. He thought about it for a moment, then smiled and stood up. I copied his action, trying to be nonchalant about it, and the only one who barely glanced at us is Paul.

_Are you a good runner by chance?_ I asked him, strolling towards the edge of the forest while looking at the sky.

_Well, yeah, I think so. But I don't know how_ fast Sam or Jacob are. He admitted.

_Neither do I, but I know Jacob is kind of fast, so just sprint. _I instructed him, while sitting next to an opening right by two trees.

_And what are we supposed to do after we start running? _He wondered.

_Try to loose them, but make sure you know where I am at all times, and follow me._ I stretched my legs, and caught Sam's confused gaze.

_Are you ready? Because if we're going, we have to go, like, now_. I rushed through our telepathy. He gulped, then smiled again and nodded. I smiled in anticipation, and leaned forward.

_1...2...3! _

We both lifted off our legs and sprinted through the brush. I immediately heard four other wolves, and sped up.

_Follow me! _I barked, and started running through trees and under branches, dodging multiple obstacles with ease. I felt slight pain from my previous fight with Paul, but pushed through and kept running. The other wolves were falling behind now, allowing me to only hear one wolf now, and I hoped with all my might tha it was Quil.

_Quil? _I wondered, and heard his bark return from close. I sighed in relief.

_Let's take this to the trees?_ I offered, and he agreed.

I waited for a nice sloped tree, then jumped up to the middle branch and started jumping from tree to tree. I saw Quil a little ways behind me, and heard the others in the distance. We kept up our pace, and not before long I heard heavy panting from Quil. I scrunched my eyes in confusion, since I wasn't even breaking a sweat.

_Jeez, Bella, how do you run so fast? _Quil thought to me, and even his mind felt tired.

_It's a natural skill._ I bragged sarcastically, and pictured him rolling his eyes. I kept leading him through the trees until we couldn't hear the others anymore and he sounded like he was going to die.

_Think we lost them? _I asked or conformation.

_For now. _He huffed, and I nodded.

I leaped down from the branch I was currently on, and started running towards the field I knew was up ahead, right next to the river. Quil dropped down behind me, and we slowed gradually as we got closer to our destination. When we finally jumped through the trees to the area I was looking for, Quil collapsed by the water and started lapping it furiously.

_This water actually isn't so bad_. He commented, and I snorted.

I still walked forward and bent my head down to take a drink, making a face at the taste of the dirty water. We lied down and looked at each other, before bursting out in a laughing-coughing fit. "That was so awesome! Besides the whole me almost dieing from tiredness part." He added at the end, smirking. I smiled and agreed.

_I know, such a rush. _I looked towards the direction where I heard light footsteps, and knew we had less than 3 minutes.

_So, let's rest up till the last minute, then run them until the catch us?_ I asked, already knowing he will agree.

_Yeah...that's sounds good._ He answered enthusiastically, and I drunk one more sip of water before getting up and ready for our run for the finish. He got up too, and when we finally saw a glimpse of dark fur and the footsteps where quite loud, went off in the direction of the cave.

I heard them fairly close behind me, but when I tried to speed up, I realized just how tired my muscles were, and found myself falling slowly behind. Quil was worn out too, because he was breathing heavily and slightly stumbling the whole time, a few yards behind me. I heard someone tackle him down after a minute, and guessed it was most likely Paul. I pushed to go faster, knowing they could see me. I didn't dare look back, because I knew it was just freak me out or make me fall. I felt them get closer as we kept running, and soon knew there was one behind me by 10 yards, one flanking my right side at 8 yards, and the other on my left at 8 yards. I took a deep breath and worked to fasten my pace, but they were getting closer. A brush of air blew at me, and I looked slightly to the side to see Jacob on my right side, almost in reach. I looked to the left, and Sam was at the same point Jacob was, so Jared was probably behind me. Jacob and Sam both closed in, and jumped on me at the same time.

I went down hard with two large guy wolves on top of me, and hoped Jared wouldn't run into us. The boys got off of me, but stayed close and low, baring there teeth threateningly, sending the message that I better not run off again. I stayed on the ground trying to catch my breath, the exhaustion kicking in all at once. Jared halted right in front of me and rolled his eyes at me. I heard that Paul and Quil were walking through the forest towards us, and Paul's growls of anger the whole time. I looked back at Sam, but lowered my head under his gaze. After Paul and Quil finally came into view, I sent Quil a wary look.

_Walk._ Sam's voice suddenly echoed through my mind, and I was quick to stand up.

_And if you even think about running...well, don't think about it._ He threatened, and I gulped. We made it back to the clearing in almost no time, the whole way silent. I followed Sam into the cave and lied down right in front of where he placed himself. Quil settled next to me, and Paul, Jacob, and Jared placed themselves around us and near the exit.

_Why would you do such a thing?_ He shouted into our minds suddenly, finally letting his anger out. I looked down at the ground in fear.

_ We were bored? _I thought to him, hoping that was the right answer. He growled and stood up to start pacing.

_ So you disobey orders, run from your alpha and beta, endanger yourselves and our secret, and risk everything, because you were bored? _He sighed and looked up at the ceiling, trying to get calm. He looked back at us, but I could still tell he was angry.

_Yes. _I thought quietly.

_I am very angry. _He commented, scratching the ground with his paws.

_We're sorry._ Quil and I both apologized at the same time, and he sighed.

_Look, I know it sucks being stuck with each other all the time, and this change isn't easy on anybody. But, that doesn't mean we can go off and do whatever we want, which includes running off. _I nodded. He looked between us again, and shook his head.

_Gosh, that was so stupid guys. I mean, really?_ When he sat back down, I knew the worst was over, and got a little more courage.

_At least we got some exercise? _I chuckled cautiously, but when he looked at me with no humor in his eyes, I shut up immediately.

_ Uh huh. Just, seriously, Quil...Bella...don't pull a stunt like that ever again._ We nodded vigorously, happy that we weren't getting yelled at anymore.

He waved his paw, which meant that we could go, and I stood up in happiness, instinctively looking towards Jacob. He smiled at me, so I knew that he wasn't really mad at me anymore, and we walked out together.

_I'm really sorry, Jake. _I thought honestly, and he licked my ear in forgiveness.

_I know. I'm not mad. I get it. _I smiled.

_So, what now?_ I wondered, looking up at the sun to see what time it was.

On the reservation, in sophomore year you have to take a Quileute survival course, and they taught us a bunch of camping stuff, including how to see what time it is by looking at the sun. I estimated it was around noon, and looked back at Jacob.

_Well, I should probably get you back, since now you have to rest before the date... _Jacob sighed, sad to see me go. I nodded in agreement, feeling the same sadness, and we started trotting towards my house. I noticed once again how tired I was, and occasionally leaned against him in support.

When we were close to my house, we phased back into our human form. Now I really feel exhausted, I noted, and looked up at Jacob. He saw how tired I was and hugged me for comfort. I buried my head into his chest and breathed in his calming, familiar scent. He pulled away after a minute and pecked me on the lips before lightly pushing me towards the house.

"Okay, go get ready. I'll be here at around 5:00." He reminded, and I nodded.

"See you then." I smiled brightly, and walked through the door. Mom was in the kitchen making lunch, and she glanced at me and slightly smiled before turning back to her cooking.

"I'm guessing you had an eventful morning." She commented, and I blushed.

You have **_no_** idea.

* * *

**hello...again! as i said up top, it was about a week, probably longer, since last update. that is cuz, and this will come as a shock 2 u all...**

**I AM IN SCHOOL AGAIN!**

**sob sob! yes, I kno, who does that? well, sadly, i go to a year-around school, where u only get 6 weeks off for vacay. but it's kinda good 4 me, cuz i really like skool (at least some aspects of it), but it makes me have less time 2 rite chapters! and no, 2 the ppl that have been reading this story since the beginning, it is not gonna b like that way back last year where i updated once a month. that is just cruel! but it will probably b a week between updates, longer if there are any important tests or events or anything. but, yeah. i started skool last monday actually, july 26 i believe. algebra 1 is actualy easier than i thought it would b so far, but i kno that it gets crazy as u go on. i like almost all of my teachers 2, so thats good. um...yeah. i guess thats it. besides having gym every single day of my life! :( and its second period 2, so i have 2 change into sweaty clothes that i have 2 stay in all day. bleh. but other than that...**

**i want to thank my reviewers! and from now on, i will respond to everysingle review in these notes to make them even longer! yay! (if u guys think im crazy here, u should read my profile)**

midnight03: i am, don't worry!

yayabrande: thx amelia...i guess. :/ c u in social studies!

Bloodyrose: yay! yes the vamps r gonna enter the story soon! im excited for that as well! and basically, u hit it. all the wolves (besides alpha, beta, and delta) have a special skill, which is either transmitted to them being a scout, fighter, or runner. Scouts have the talent of kinda like being a spy, where they can sneak on people or follow a trail without getting caught. a fighter is especially good at kicking butt, and will usually fight the enemy. runners are the fastest werewolves, and can run faster than vampires if needed, so they will most likely be chasing the vampires down. i hope that clears everything up!

JAKEBLACKRULE14: thx! p.s. thats like my fav word, so that is like the highest compliment u can give! lol

Bluefire7754: No, ur the best! lol haha i luv doing that. thx for the comment. and yes i will rite more, plz dont kill me! lol

ArmyRabbit: thx, i kinda luv my story too. which is good, i hope. nvrmnd lol. ill try 2 update as fast as i can! thx 4 the review!

Emmalime: thx! i kno bella as a wolf was in my head since i read Eclipse, and I was planning this story for like 3 months b4 i decided 2 actually rite it. lol thx 4 the review!

blue-eyed-vampires: thx 4 the review! i got a lot of reviews actually asking if the vamps were gonna come soon, and so as u could c i tried 2 incorporate them at the top. but, yes, they will b in the story soon! and i luv charlie 2, he was so funny in eclipse the movie! btw im not mad u didn't review, im just happy u reviewed 4 the last chapter! and thats okay if theyre that long...hehe. thx again!

Emmettsgirl4evr: dont worry, actually Jared is gonna imprint on emily! don't worry no one gets behind eventually i am a big romance chick and there is gonna b lots of that here! lol. i took ur advice and put them on a date! i thought it actually fit in nicely, and yes, the talk is coming next chapter. i cant wait! i think i am gonna put charlie in more too. thx 4 luving the story so much! its nice 2 kno ppl do look forward 2 the story! and thx 4 answering the questions, u r like the only 1 who answered all of them pretty much, so its nice! and i took ur advice, so the questions rnt worthless! thx 4 the review!

Leisha Rose: thx i am gonna put charlie in more! and thx 4 liking the chappy and my story! ill try 2 update faster. thx again!

Peaceful Dragon Rose: Good review. lol jkjk seriously thx 4 the review and 4 reviewing 4 like every chapter, i always look forward 2 it!

pitcaptain: thx thats a good idea about the kissing thing! i am trying 2 start them off being a couple 2 everyone, and yes, there will b the famous bonfire every1` has been asking for in the future! i luved ur review, and thx 4 taking the time 2 share ur thoughts!

Emo-Gir and ReeRee: thx! and i promise, more jake and bells coming up! its a little weird riting 4 them, since this is my 1st jake/bella fanfic, but i am trying 2 do my best! thx 4 the review!

IchigoandInuyashaFan: omg, thank u! i do that a lot, and it makes me really happy 2 kno ppl r feeling that way about my story 2! and thx 4 answering the questions, u were one of two ppl that actually answered all of them! and i am definitely gonna use ur idea 4 how bella has 2 deal with taylor, that is really cool. i cant believe i didnt think of that! jkjk. haha. and again, that is another great idea for charlie, i think i did actually think of that at some point, surprisingly. thx 4 liking my story so much! i i will try not 2 keep u waiting 4 very long. and btw, i luv the name Kira! just 2 let u kno, lol. thx 4 the review again!

HappyKitty95: it's ok u didnt review last time, even tho i was disappointed...jkjk! no i really appreciated ur review 4 the last chapter, and ur reviews in general, since u r 1 of the ppl who have been reviewing and reading since close 2 the beginning, and i always take ur reviews close 2 heart. no pressure! lol jk and i kno i already replied 2 ur review, but if ur still confused i think i have the ranks posted on my profile, and if not ill get them up soon. and i am trying 2 get rid of heart broken stuff, but in my othr stories that i rite by myself, a lot of it is hurt/comfort, so its kinda hard 2 break out of the habit. teehee. anyways thx 4 the review and ill try 2 update as fast as i can!

lolly59034: yay for lolly! sorry ur another regular reviewer and if u read above at all the responses ull kno i hold those ppl close 2 heart. anyways, thx 4 the review and im glad i didnt disappoint!

Twisted Musalih: yay another regular! (sorry if u dont understand ull have 2 kinda read the other responses, but basically i especially luv all my regular reviewers) thx 4 luving my story and ill try 2 update faster 4 u! thx 4 the review!

**and we made it! yea, if i didnt mention, i got the most reviews 4 last chapter than any chapter at all. which also helped us get 100 REVIEW! WOO HOO PPL! 100 REVIEWS! I KNO THATS NOT MUCH 2 SOME PPL BUT ITS MY FIRST 100 REVIEWS AND I WAS SO FREAKIN HAPPY! YAY US! WE DID IT! anyways, yea im so happy! but again, thx 4 all the reviews from the reviewers, and maybe i can get more reviews like this all the time! :) hehe. **

**so, back to the me actually adressing the public here**

**this chapter was pretty good, i think. it had a lot of 'chelsea action' , which basically means what i think is action in a story. yes, im not a big action person. more romance! yay 4 romance! but so yea, over all i kinda liked the chapter, and am looking forward 2 the next 1! which will hopefully be up soon! and now it's question time! **

**Question 1: Is anybody else excited for the date next chapter? And I am just ecstatic about the fact that I get to pick what she gets to wear! lol but as u all kno, something embarrassing has to happen, duh, so, if u wanna submit ideas about that, go rite ahead. or if u think it should b a picture perfect date, feel free to comment!**

**Question 2: I was thinking, and I would of done it in this chapter if not for the date, but do u think Bella should somehow get injured? like, in my story, they dont REALLY have ultra healing powers, so if she like, breaks her leg while running from a cough cough VAMPIRE cough cough, wouldn't that b awsum? share ur thoughts ppl!**

**Question 3: How bad was it? Just tell me quickly, while im still holding in the tears! wait, it wasn't bad? really? no? ur confusing me! SO TELL ME HOW IT IN A REVIEW! ...please...hehe, review and tell me how creepy that just was. no seriously, review. do it. NOW. lol jkjk**

**so, there is the chapter. i hoped u like, plz PLZ review. i wanna wake up in the morning with my inbox full of reviews as a 'Monday morning' present! cuz u always kno how those go... so thx! and review plz!**

**p.s. does anybody else feel like brownies but me?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**I can explain.**

* * *

"Hey, mom, can I take a quick nap?" I wondered, pleading with my eyes.

"Sure honey, but why? Got a date tonight?" She chuckled sarcastically, but looked back at me with serious eyes when I didn't laugh with her. "Do you...have a date tonight?" She asked again, setting down her cooking spoon and putting her hands on her sides. I nodded slowly.

"Well...kinda...yeah, with Jacob." I confessed, blushing immensely. She nodded slowly, before turning back to her cooking.

"Well, that's good, I guess. But before you go, your father and I would like to talk to you." She gave me a look, and I nodded furiously.

"Oh, of course. Right now, or...?" I trailed off.

"No, honey. Go take your nap. Later." She softened again, and I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." I walked down the hallway towards my bedroom, slightly staggering as the exhaustion and pain slowly crept back into my system. I made sure to shut the door behind me, since I hated it when people interrupt my sleeping, and kicked off only my Converse before falling onto the sheets and curling up.

* * *

I yawned, rolling over, as my body started waking up. Then I remembered that I had a date with Jacob tonight, and jumped up to look at the clock. 2:30. I breathed a sigh of relief. I took a really short nap, but at least I still have plenty of time to get ready.

I stood up, still trying to work the sleep out of my system, and walked out of my room and into the bathroom. While I waited for the water to warm up, I observed myself in the mirror. I had very faint circles under my eyes, but not anything that can't be covered by my awesome make up skills. I did look a little worn out, and I definitely looked like I had dirt all over, but that can also be fixed, so I was still pretty calm. I finally stripped down and got into the shower, not being able to help the sigh of relief as the warm water hit my tense, sore shoulders. I stood for 10 minutes it seemed like, before starting the most extensive project of lather, rinse, and repeating. After that was done 5 times with both the shampoo and conditioner, I spent another 10 minutes scrubbing my body down with soap. I was trying to get as much of that dusty, dirty feeling off as possible that my being a werewolf has created. The last 10 minutes were spent making sure not a single hair was present on my legs of under my arms. When I was satisfied and felt confident I couldn't do anymore under the water, I turned it off and got out. I left my hair too do after I got dressed, and walked into my room with a new sense of excitement. That all came crashing down when I stood in front of my closet.

What the crap am I supposed to wear? I asked myself desperately.

I started looking through every single hanger of clothing I owned, going from one end of the clothes rod to the other repeatedly. I picked one dress, and it didn't look right. I then tried on some skinny jeans and a nice shirt, but decided that wasn't formal enough. I tried a skirt, but it made my butt look big.

"Why did the God of dating have to make a girl's life so hard?" I groaned to no one in particular. My complaining stopped immediately when I saw an article of clothing I must have missed during my inspection 10 times. I cautiously grabbed for it, wondering if it could only be my imagination, and my eyes widened when my hand finally grasped it and pulled it out of the back of the closet. I looked at it for a few seconds, judging it, then looked at the clock. 3:30. It was getting closer, so I shrugged and started putting it on. I heard myself gasp as I finally examined it in the mirror. It was strapless, first of all, and went down at the perfect length so it was showing just enough, but not too much. The length went about 4 or 5 inches from my knee up. The main color of the fabric was black, but there was a purple bow around the middle that you tie in the back. On the bottom half of the dress, there is a piece of fabric that is kind of see-through that has a bunch of little diamonds on it overlaying the dress, making it look all sparkly and really pretty. On the top, there was a flower picture made out of the same kind of little diamonds over my heart. Over all, the dress was beyond amazing, and I knew Jacob was going to love it. I walked over to my shoes section, and debated whether to wear 'real women' shoes, or go with the teenager side of me and wear Converse. I guess since it's our first date, I'll wear shoes. I decided in my head, somewhat sadly since I always tripped in heels and, in my opinion, Converse with a dress looks so awesome. I picked my 4 inch heels that were plain black except for the purple pin stripe that bordered the heel from the actual shoe, and we also peep toe, since I think pointy shoes are just a freaking tragedy to life. I sat on the bed with them, but painted my toenails purple first before putting them on.

When that was set, I sat at my vanity, and started doing my hair and make up. I plugged in my InStyler (last year Christmas present), and straightened all of my curly hair so I could put it up in a half ponytail. After that half hour, I turned with a sigh towards my make up. I decided to paint my fingernails the same color as my toes, since I thought it was really tacky to have two different colored body parts, and then started with the rest of the stuff. I applied some foundation, minimal blush since I didn't really need help in that department, purple Mascara, and a nice, light red lipstick. Then, I brought out my kit I barely ever used, and started the process of going for a 'smoky look' to the eyes. When I was finished putting on the various shades of purple, gray, and black, which I thought I did very good, I put just a little bit of glitter around my eyes. (Come on, who could resist glitter?) The jewelry was the last part, and I decided for my silver charm bracelet, Diamond stud earrings in all of my ear holes, my silver locket, and an anklet I had received from Leah for my 12th birthday. I stood up to look at myself in the full length mirror finally, nervous about my appearance, but was blown away. Wow, I really don't look that bad, I gloated, turning around slightly to examine more angles.

Someone knocked on my door, so I broke out of my staring, grabbed my small black purse which would really only hold my phone, iPod, and maybe a couple bucks, waved a sad goodbye to my hoodie resting on my bed, and opened the door slowly. Seth's fist was still raised to knock on my door, but he froze when he saw me. I felt myself blush, but rolled my eyes and walked around him. He came back to life when I was half way down the hall, and tried to catch up with me.

"Bella, where are you going?" He asked, dumbfounded at the idea I would dress this way for anything.

"A...date. With...Jacob." Wow, that sounded funny. He raised his eyebrows, again shocked.

"You're going out with Jake?" I rolled my eyes at his lingo, and nodded slowly.

"Yes, Seth, one day you'll be old enough to date too." I joked. He rolled his eyes then.

"Okay, well, be safe, I guess." He warned awkwardly, before turning and walking back into his room.

"Kids." I mumbled, shaking my head, before turning back around and entering the kitchen, where I immediately saw my mom and dad sitting at the table. They both turned to look at me, and I was forced to blush again at their faces.

"Bella, you're so..." My mom trailed off, apparently not being able to speak.

"This is worse than I thought." Dad murmured to himself, and I smirked a little.

"Please Bella, come sit." My mom finally asked, after she got a hold of herself and came to the realization her daughter actually could be a woman. I sat in the chair across from the both of them cautiously, still a little embarrassed at the way their eyes were wide and non-believing.

"Um, Bella, we know you have been on a couple dates before..." With who? "But we feel, now that you're getting older, we should discuss it a little more with you. We had to do the same thing with Leah, so don't think we are just singling you out." Mom started. I took a deep breath, preparing myself for a very awkward situation.

"Okay...what is it we need to discuss?" I wondered, looking between both of them. Mom looked towards Dad to start, and he cleared his throat, clearly something on his mind.

"Well, Bella, we just want to make something clear. No babies at the age of seventeen." It was my turn for my eyes to bug out of my face, and I choked on air.

"What?" I breathed, not believing he really just said that.

"You heard me. Your mother got pregnant when she was eighteen, and though it brought us two beautiful twin girls, we definitely were not ready and could have waited a couple more years." I shook my head to try and make sense of his words.

"Dad...I wasn't planning on being on 16 and Pregnant." I replied, still shocked. He nodded.

"Good. Now, just because you won't be participating in baby making actions," Could this get more awkward and embarrassing? "doesn't mean you can do anything else with him. That means no kissing, hugging, and so help me if you hold hands you'll be scrubbing them in vegetable oil when you get home." I nodded, even though I had intentions to do all of that tonight.

"Alright dad. I won't." I lied, looking down at my shoes so he didn't notice. Thank goodness, he didn't.

"That's all we ask. Oh, and that you be back by 11:00." I raised my eyebrows now, the teenager in me coming out.

"11:00? Really? How old am I, 13?" I replied sarcastically. He glared at me.

"Fine, 11:30. Now, when is that guy supposed to be here?" Dad glanced at his watch, and I looked at the clock on the stove. It was already 4:30. I suddenly felt my stomach flip flop with the feeling of butterflies, and looked back over at my dad.

"He should be here in half an hour." I replied, trying to ignore the nerves. Mom seemed to notice the change in my demeanor, and she giggled.

"Someone's scared about their date." She whispered to Dad.

"I'm not scared! Just...apprehensive." I tried to defend myself with big words, but that only made her more amused.

"It's ok to get nervous, Bella. We've all been there. And it's not like if you screw up he's going to leave you. You are imprinted, after all. You're pretty much stuck together." I instinctively glanced around the room when she brought up imprinting, and looked back at her when I was sure no one heard.

"Well, still, I want to make a good impression." I crossed my arms, but stopped when I worried it would mess up my clothes. Man, was I turning into a girl, I thought sadly. They just laughed again, and my mom got up to get on with her life. Dad stayed where he was and read his newspaper, why I was by myself playing with my nails. Emily and Leah chose to come at that time. They both froze when they saw how I was dressed, making me blush again.

"Bella...-" Leah trailed off.

"Where are you going?" Emily wondered, her voice unsteady with shock.

"Um, on a date." I murmured, looking down again.

"With who?" They both asked, more powerful.

"Jacob..." I trailed off, and their mouths popped open again.

"My brother? And you? On a date?" Emily turned to Leah. "Do they even go on dates?" She asked, confused. I raised my eyebrows at that.

"I can go on dates if I want." I told them, standing up, slightly angry and feeling my wolf instincts.

"Okay." They both agreed sarcastically. I suppressed a growl and worked to keep my temper down. All of those emotions disappeared when the door bell rang. My breathing stopped, my face paled, and suddenly I felt sick. Leah and Emily saw this, and they both immediately softened.

"Bella, it will be fine. We were just kidding. Go and have fun. You two make a good couple., and we all knew you would end up together anyway." Wait, did everyone think that? I was about to ask them, but my mom chose to open the door at this time, so I stood up.

When she opened the door, it was my turn for my mouth to drop at the sight of Jacob. He was wearing plain black Vans that looked pretty good when he was dressed up, dark black pants that looked really good on him, a white dress shirt that was untucked and the first two buttons where unbuttoned, making my wolf instincts run wild, and a black and gray striped tie loose around his neck. His short brown hair had that 'just-got-out-of-bed-look' that I used to tel him looked really hot. He was also holding a purple rose in his right hand, one of my favorite flowers, and my favorite type of rose. When my eyes traveled back up to his face, I saw that he was completely unmoving and gaping over my appearance, and I blushed as bright as I had all day. I waited a couple more seconds, but when it was clear he wasn't going to wake up on his own, I intervened.

"Um, Jake?" I asked. He shook his head after a second, then smiled at me, but still a little out of it.

"Bella." His voice was deep with nervousness, and it sounded really, well, to be blunt, hot. He held out the rose. "This is for you." He commented, coming over his earlier state of shock.

"Thanks." I replied earnestly, taking it. We stood there awkwardly now, until Emily and Leah busted through him and I.

"Jake, you asked her out?" His sister asked. He nodded, looking at her.

"Why? Is that a problem?" He raised his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. We all saw it coming." Now I rolled my eyes. "We just want to clarify. Anyway, have fun!" She kissed his cheek, before turning around and giving me a careful hug. Leah did the same, except opposite people, and then the both of them disappeared. Jacob looked back at me, and I shrugged.

"Well, I guess we better get going." He suggested. I nodded.

"Okay. Bye mom, bye dad!" I shouted.

"Remember what we talked about!" Was what I heard right before I shut the door. Jacob gave me a curious look.

"What did you guys talk about?" He asked.

"Baby making actions." Was all I answered, as I turned and started walking forward. I saw something around the corner on my driveway, and fastened my pace to see what it was. When I finally discovered it, I turned to see Jacob smirking. "Jake, your dad let you borrow it?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, he didn't want us walking to Mala's." I turned back at the car parked next to my dad's cruiser. Mr. Black has a Nissan Altima, and everyone in our group loved it and was jealous. But, he guarded it like his own baby, so even Jacob never got to drive it. Jacob walked in front of me, and opened the door for me. "Your majesty." He made a gesture with his arm for me to get in the car, and I blushed as I stepped in and he shut the door behind me. He jogged to the other side, and before I knew it we were on our way out of the reservation. My favorite radio station was playing as background music, and Jacob's hand was holding mine over the middle console. I sighed in content. This date was already great, and we weren't even at the restaurant yet.

"Jacob, this is awesome." I commented honestly. He blushed a little.

"Thanks. I planned it for a long time." I looked over at him.

"A long time? We have only been werewolves for, like, 3 days." I estimated. He looked sheepish now, and glanced at me before answering.

"I was planning this before we even turned into werewolves." He admitted, and my eyes widened. He was going to ask me out before this? What would I have said? Yes? No? Did I like him then? As more than a friend?

"Really?" I questioned for clarification. He nodded. My eyes scrunched as I though of the possibilities. When I noticed that they were stressing me out, I pushed them from my mind and decided to enjoy now and the present. "Well, this is still really nice." I told him, glancing out at the window. We made it to the restaurant about 5 minutes later, since it wasn't that far away from the reservation, and he was quick to open my door for me again. We walked in hand in hand, a huge smile on both of our faces. The man gave us a fake smile, probably thinking 'great, more teenagers to cause trouble'.

"Do you have reservations?" He asked politely.

"Yes, last name Black." Jacob answered. He looked down at a slip of paper, before nodding and gesturing for us to follow him. We were lead into a section of the restaurant with only about five other tables taken, so it was pretty secluded. Jacob pulled my chair out for me before sitting in his own.

"The waiter will be right with you." He said, before walking away. I stared after him, then looked back at Jacob.

"What a stiff." I rolled my eyes, before looking around. The restaurant definitely lived up to its reputation, and was nicer than anything on the rez. The walls were all painted different shades of brown, and decorations and paintings were covering the walls, but not in an ugly way. The chairs looked nice and were pretty comfy, and all the waiters were wearing tuxes.

"Wow, this place is nice." Jacob commented, and I saw he was looking around as well. I nodded.

"Yeah. I have never been to a place like this." I agreed. He stopped looking around and stared at me, making me smile. He smiled back, and was about to say something, before an older woman came between us and set down menus.

"Hi, I'm Heather. I'll be your server." She brought out her expensive looking notepad, and looked at me. "Ready for drinks?" She asked.

"Yes, can I have a coke please?" She nodded and smiled, before looking over at Jacob.

"Same." He answered her look, and she wrote it down before walking away.

"She seems a lot nicer." I commented honestly, and he nodded his agreement. It went silent between us, and I looked down, not knowing what to say. "So, how is Jared?" I decided to start, the werewolf thing the first thing that came to mind.

"Fine. He's adjusting. I actually went to see them before getting you." He chuckled at the memory.

"Retards." He mumbled to himself, and I giggled.

"Yes, our friends are retarded at times." I agreed, knowing who he was talking about.

"You go that right." He snorted. It went silent once again, and the lady chose the perfect time to set down the drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked.

"Oh." I couldn't stop myself from saying. "Actually we haven't looked at the menu yet." I answered honestly, looking up at her apologetically. She smiled warmly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll come back in a couple minutes." She walked away again, so we picked up our menus to choose.

"I think I'm getting either Spaghetti or the cheeseburger." Don't ask why I picked the two things you're not supposed to eat on a date, especially the first, because it was only since I couldn't understand anything else on the menu.

"I'll get whatever you get." Jacob answered, setting down his menu. I copied his action, and we were soon staring at each other.

"Bella, you really do look beautiful tonight." He told me randomly. I blushed and looked back down.

"And damn, I love that blush." He almost growled, his werewolf side showing. That made me blush more.

"You look really good yourself." I complimented. "I've haven't seen you wear a tie since junior high graduation." I joked. He rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Yeah, it's really my dads." I laughed. Heather showed up again, and we chose spaghetti, since it's my favorite food, and I was pretty sure I could eat it without dumping it all over myself. We were alone once again, and I was racking my brain for a topic.

"So, how are the rest of them?" I went back to my old topic, sighing.

"They're all good. They told me that they don't want any baby werewolves." I choked on the soda I was sipping while he said that, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Really?" I asked, slightly amused and slightly annoyed.

"I don't know what those perverts think." He shrugged, and I laughed.

"They are so weird." I shook my head.

"Yeah, well I'm really nervous about tomorrow's Sunday Funday." He told me honestly.

"Yeah, I wonder how that's going to go. Half of us are werewolves now." I was amazed by how fast it went through us.

"Well, they did say junior year was the best." Jacob informed sarcastically.

"Ain't that the truth." I twirled my straw around in my half empty cup of Coke. "I'm still the only girl. And since we all know Embry is next..." I shook my head. "It's always me." I mumbled, and he chuckled.

"I honestly don't know how Sam is doing it. Staying away from Leah." He shook his head in amazement. "I'm barely able to stay away from you now, and I see you all the time." I blushed slightly once again; since when do I blush this much? Stupid boy.

"I wonder if there are any other kids with the gene on the rez we don't know about." I said thoughtfully.**(foreshadow!)**

"We'll just wait and find out." Heather ended our conversation for now, as we were both focused on eating our spaghetti successfully so we would be able to wear these clothes again. I ate the whole plate, which was slightly surprising considering I used to barely be able to eat half, and Jacob had to order a side of French fries since he was still hungry. I pushed aside my plate and checked myself for a thorough 2 minutes, making sure not even a drop of sauce was anywhere on me. Jacob kept trying to convince me I looked fine, but I was paranoid. Plus there was a slight spot on his shirt near the bottom, and he didn't notice that, so how could I believe him then? When I was sure, I leaned over and grabbed one of his fries, munching slowly.

"This is really fun." I piped up honestly. Jacob's eyes lit up at my statement.

"Thanks Bells." Heather showed up, and after a major battle with our inner hunger, we turned down dessert, he paid the bill, and we were out of the place. After we were both in the car and moving, I looked out at the now dark outside.

"How long was that?" I wondered suddenly, glancing at the clock. I saw three hours had passed, and I was shocked. We were on our date for that long? It barely seemed like an hour. It actually always seems like that around Jacob; he always seems to make things speed up. Well, you know what they said, time flies when you're having fun. And I always have a good time with Jacob. I looked over at him, and found he was staring intently at the road. I leaned my head on his shoulder over the middle of the seats, and he moved his head to kiss my hair before paying attention to the road again. We drove back into the reservation, but instead of going over to my house, we went towards the forest. I gave him a confused look.

"The guys demanded we see them before I drop you back off at home." He informed. I shrugged.

"Well, I got time." We drove a little more into the forest, before he parked and we both got out. I realized we were in the middle of a dark, empty forest at night. Usually, I would be scared of the bears, deer, and wolves (haha), but now, I found I was actually more comfortable than I had been at the restaurant or in the car. I backed up and changed into a wolf in a couple seconds, and shook my fur out gratefully, happy to be back in my wolf form.

_It feels good, doesn't it? _Jacob noticed my comfort, and I nodded. I had shifted just this morning, but it still felt like forever since I had been in this form, and I loved the feeling. We started running towards the cave, and I broke through the trees behind him to find Jared, Quil, Paul, and Sam all there in wolf form staring at us. They had those doggy grins on their face, and rolled my eyes at their excitement.

_You're back! Was it fun, Bella? Was Jacob a loser? Are you never going to go on a date with him again?_ They all asked hopefully, wanting a reason to tease him. I guessing they didn't let him hear, because he just stood there, looking oblivious.

_Guys, be nice. He was really cool and I would go on a date with him again any time. _They all groaned in their minds, their hopes crushed, and I trotted over to Jacob loyally.

_What did you tell them that made them so sad?_ He thought to me.

_Nothing._ I answered. He gave me a suspicious look, but I just showed him my innocent smile. Sam barked lightly, and we all automatically looked in his direction.

_Okay, you guys, a few rules for tomorrow. _I listened intently.

_No telling people we're werewolves. I know they will be yelling at us-_

_Especially Taylor! _I interrupted, before looking down and acting like I thought nothing.

_...like Taylor...but we can't tell them. They'll find out soon enough. And, on the off chance you imprint tomorrow, let's hope you don't, try not to show it. _I coughed-laughed, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

_Really Sam? You should be talking. 'Hi Leah'._ I mimicked mentally in a funny voice, and everyone chuckled. I knew Sam would be blushing.

_Well, then don't do what I'm going to do. _We all rolled our eyes.

_Now, we all need rest. Figure out who is staying with Jared, and it won't be me, and then leave. Goodnight, and see you tomorrow._ Sam ended the short meeting, walking out. I could tell he was really tired and the stress of being the alpha was getting to him a little bit, but knew he would be okay when he had Leah.

_I'll stay, but first I have to drop off Bella. _Jacob announced to all of us.

_I'll stay too, but Paul, you go watch Embry. _Quil added mentally, and Paul nodded before running off. I said goodnight to the other two, before Jacob and I started trotting through the trees to my house.

_I'm really nervous about tomorrow now._ I admitted. Jacob bumped my shoulder encouragingly.

_It'll be okay, Bella. Just try to relax and have fun._ Jacob suggested. I sighed, but nodded.

_Race you home?_ I pleaded. He sighed, knowing he would lose, but started running. I sprinted after him, and made it back 15 seconds before him. He was panting when he finally reached me, and I giggled.

_Jeez Bells._ He complained. We changed back into humans, and he hugged me tight.

"I had a really great night." I told him. He smiled.

"Good." He pulled back to kiss me. This was one of the sweeter kisses than some we've had, but it was still really nice and made me want more. I was the one who pulled away, knowing my parents wanted me home.

"See you." I departed with.

"See you." I heard him murmur before I walked out of the forest and up to my front door. I knew it was late and everyone would be in their own rooms, so I tried to open the door quietly. But when I entered, what I saw was everyone; Seth, Leah, Emily, and my parents, sitting at the kitchen table and staring at me.

Wonderful.

* * *

**You guys, please don't hate me! PLEASE! :( I'm really sorry I didn't update in like 3 months or something like that. I know last chapter I told you I would update in a weeks time, but so much came up! I moved a couple months ago, right after I posted that chapter actually, so I have had to deal with that. Then my grandparents arrived from Maine, and I had to spend time with them. School has been such a frustrating and tiring ordeal this whole quarter. First I had this stupid short story, I just finished my research paper, and now I'm doing a persuasive essay, all in Language Arts. The topics in Algebra are getting harder, social studies is finally getting interesting. Spanish 2 sucks! it is sooo hard! I seriously got an 100 percent on my Spanish final last year, but this year i am barely getting by with an 'a', which is bad for me. science is as boring as every, i actually skipped studying tonight to do this since I have a test tomorrow. We started soccer in p.e. and so far i have gotten hit in the stomach with the ball at least 5 times. To top it off, I'm allergic to my new house. i'm not even kidding. im allergic. ever since ive gotten here, i have had horrible sneezing fits daily, runny nose, stuffy nose, fever, headaches, it's horrible. ive joined a bunch of clubs (book club, national junior honor society, spanish club, AND yearbook). so, it's been kinda busy for me, and i just didnt get around to finishing the chapter. I kept adding little pieces to it every weekend, and it just got finished this past weekend, but then i got grounded and couldnt post it! u guys, u dont kno how sorry i am. all my friends heard about was 'my readers hate me!' and 'i i wish i could update!' and it wasn't even like i could rush through this chapter, becuase it was their first date, and it was important. the next chapter is gonna b important to, since its sunday funday (which sounds really bad to my perverted ears...hehe), so be prepared. on the brightside, my break starts not next monday, but the monday after that, and i get two and a half week breaks. so hopefully ill b able 2 update then. but to get onto a happier subject, here are the review responses:**

**Black Rose of Love: **Yeah, Emily and Leah are gonna have a little something, i planned that a long time ago, but its gonna b awsum. thanks so much for your compliment!

**SuperSumer: **sorry! i tried to get as fast as possible! i hope u still liked the chappy! thx 4 reviewing!

**midnight03: **sorry, sorry! thx 4 reviewing, i hope u liked the chapter!

**Bluefire7754: **thx, ur awsum 2! Seth is changing towards the end, but before the 4 unfamiliar ones come in. i think he is after taylor or leah, so he is still a couple chapters away, since he is the freshman and is still really young. o, and idk about anothr story, i dont really have any strong ideas rite now, but i have plenty of time to worry, cuz this story isnt even close to being done!

**Emmettsgirl4evr: **hi! i kno i heard from u a lot and u really wantd an update sooner cuz ur vacation thing! im really sorry i couldnt get it out, i really tried that day, but just couldnt do it! i hope u still liked the chapter and the date too. :) and i think i am gonna use ur idea about breaking the ribs and the leg, cause ever since u mentioned, i havent been able to stop thinking about the possibilities of that...yea its gonna b awsum! thx 4 the idea! thx i am glad u likd the last chapter! and i actually got brownies a couple days ago! but i want more :( lol.

**MACMONKEY: **thanks, i was searching for the same thing u were, but when i couldnt find one, i was just like...ill make one! so yea. lol. i like the dominance and ranks and stuff tho,and im glad u like my story! and thanks so much for telling me im a great writer! i love wen someone tells me that, cuz writing is very close to my heart and i absolutely love it! so...thanks!

**DominiqueSkyCullen98: **yea that was a good chapter last chapter one of my favs! i wantd 2 show some of the relationships bella has with the different wolves, and that was a good way to do it! and i hope school is good 4 u!

**Lilli180: **thanks, im glad u enjoy it!

**lolly59034: **thanks! im glad u always like it, and i think ur so awesome and have reviewed so much that i memorized ur username. lol i kno that is kinda creeper, but thx anyways!

**Peaceful Dragon Rose: **thanks! :)

**Twisted Musalih: **thanks im glad u liked it! i know, bella and quil r awesome!

**so, thats everyone that reviewed for the last chapter! thanks u guys so much, and everyone else that favorited, alerted, and read my story! this story means a lot to me, and I am definitely not gonna leave it to die. now that this chappy is over, it is gonna be easier to write a chappy. i hoped i didnt disappoint u with the date! the dress was modeled after my own dress i own that I love, and i am gonna try to find it on images to post so u can c it. Anyways, here are the questions: **

**Question 1: Important things that are gonna happen during Sunday Funday? Any ideas? I'm brainstorming, but I always love to hear from u guys!**

**Question 2: so, the Cullens are gonna b in my story as evil vamps. Should Eddy have a mate, or should he be single? Any ideas?**

**Question 3: Was the chapter horrible? Was the date everything you imagined it would be? I hope I didn't disappoint u guys, really! I luv u all! so plz tell me how i did... :)**

**so, that's it. i'll see you guys soon! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I hope u enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to read the note at the bottom! please R & R and thx 4 reading!**

* * *

I smiled and waved cautiously, feeling my cheeks redden. Leah and Emily saved back, while Seth didn't move, and mom and dad raised their eyebrows. "Hello, Bella. You're just in time. Almost missed curfew." Dad greeted. I looked at the clock, and saw it just turned 11:30. I sighed in relief, and looked back at them, playing with the end of my hair nervously.

"So...am I in trouble?" I asked, confused. Mom shook her head.

"No." It was silent again. I thought I heard crickets.

"Well, okay then, is there any particular reason why you're all out here?" I approached again.

"Nope." Seth replied for them all, popping the 'p'. I nodded slowly.

"Okay, well, then, can I go to bed?" I asked. They all nodded.

"Sure." Mom allowed. I started waling towards my bedroom, giving them weird stares.

"Well, goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight." They all copied in sync. I narrowed my eyes, before turning and walking to my room.

"Weirdos." I mumbled under my breath. I entered my room and sat my bag on my desk, shutting the door and sighing. My head went over all the events of tonight, before my family's weird behavior, and I found myself smiling lightly. Once I had all the make up wiped off my face and was in comfy sweats and a t-shirt, I sat down in my bed to listen to music. Of course, that was interrupted as soon as the other two teenage girls staying in this house currently busted in. I raised my eyebrows at them, and took out my ear buds.

"Can I help you? Or are you just here to stare at me again? I mean, I know I'm sexy, but..." I trailed off, smirking. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Please. We all know who's the hottest in this room." She replied.

"Yep, me." Emily commented, and we all laughed.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" I asked after we calmed down.

"Duh, we want to know how it went!" Leah exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes as I started blushing again.

"Yeah, I wanna know if my brother is destined to live alone." Emily smiled, and I rolled my eyes at her and giggled.

"Well, um, it was good."I said calmly. They gave me a look, and I caved. "Okay, it was awesome! He drove his dad's car, and then we went to Mala's, and the waitress was nice, and he paid, and it was good food, and we laughed and talked, and then we went back to the forest and...spent time together, and it was amazing." I gushed in one breath, hoping they wouldn't notice the pause I had. They were smiling, so I guessed the didn't, and I copied my expression.

"Aw, Bella! That's so cute! Isn't it cute, Leah?" Emily gushed, and Leah nodded. I blushed again.

"I'm glad my sister had finally discovered boys don't have cooties." Leah joked, and I nudged her playfully. "It sounded like you had fun, Bella, and we're happy for you. At least we know there is some hope in the world for love." Leah trailed off, and both her and Emily seemed to look down slightly, and their happiness was lost. I turned supportive, and patted them both on the shoulder.

"You guys, it's going to be okay. Trust me." I assured them. They nodded, and left me to sleep. I shook my head in sadness. "This whole werewolf thing brings as much pain as it does happiness." I muttered. I decided that it was pretty late, and got into bed. I dosed off almost immediately.

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight poring into my room through the windows, and glanced at the clock groggily. It read 7:45. I groaned, knowing that I had to get ready for Sunday Funday. I slowly sat up, and wobbled over to my closet, still half asleep. I picked out mini jean shorts that were a dark wash, a purple tank top, my trusty black low top Converse, and grabbed my black hoodie with purple broken hearts all over it. I put that on slowly, and by the time I had gotten just that on, it was already 8:00. I sighed, and plopped into my make up chair. I applied black mascara and black eyeliner, along with purple eyeshadow and lip gloss. I decided to just brush my now again curly hair (the straightener never keeps it straight for very long) into a messy ponytail, and glanced at myself in the mirror. After my simple stud earrings and a silver necklace chain that had a purple broken heart (to match the jacket) went on, I was presentable, and still had about 20 minutes to eat. I walked out, and saw Leah and Emily were both ready to go wearing both jean Bermuda shorts and pink tank tops (I had no idea why they liked to dress the same, since I absolutely hated it when someone dressed like me). They smiled at me, which I returned still a little tired, and started munching on a pop tart.

"Where's Seth?" I wondered. They looked around the kitchen obliviously, apparently not having noticed before he wasn't present.

"I don't know, he's usually the first one out here." Leah answered.

"How long does it take for a 14 year old guy to get ready?" I pondered, looking towards his door. Our parents weren't up yet, so I couldn't ask them. I was debating whether or not to just go and knock on his door, but he came out before I could. He was wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt, his hair looking messy. I was about to turn away, since apparently he was perfectly normal, but when he walked past me, I knew what had taken so long. I gagged, feeling like I couldn't breath, and gave him a half comical half surprised look.

"Are you wearing cologne?" I asked, coughing during the process. I used to think the smell was bad, but now that I had werewolf smell, I thought it resembled something like the Hudson river in Winter. He gave me a look like I was stupid, then went to eat his pop tart.

"Yes. Why? Do you smell it?" My eyebrows raised.

"Do you now see me suffocating over here?" He narrowed his eyes at my comment, and turned away from me. I looked at Emily and Leah for help, but they were both trying to suppress their giggles. I saw that they couldn't take it anymore, and Seth looked confused and hurt when they burst out laughing.

"Guys..." He grumbled, getting up from the table. He tried to walk back to his room, but I stopped him.

"Seth, wait. I'm sorry. We're being mean. I know at this age boys are self conscious and only want to impress girls." I said understandably, now trying to stop my own laughter. He apparently saw through my whole facade, because he pulled away. "Seth, seriously, it's fine. We don't have time for you to fix it anyway." I told him, not letting him go. He sighed, but pulled his arm away and grabbed a pop tart before walking out the door. I stared after him for a second, before looking at the other two, and we all broke out into laughter once more. Eventually, we got a hold on ourselves, and headed out to our Sunday spot together, talking about how boys were so naive and young back then, and how it's only worse now that they're juniors.

We were one of the last people to the spot, the only ones not here yet being Jacob, Jared, and Quil. I saw Paul and Sam leaning against one of the trees in our little clearing in the forest, watching Embry adamantly, who was sitting at a base of another tree. I found Taylor over with Seth and Collin, looking annoyed but less angry than she had been at school before. Sam approached our little group as soon as he saw Leah, and I rolled my eyes. I decided to go over to Embry, and sat down. I saw Paul give me a cautious look, but ignored him. It was really weird to see him this way, since Embry was probably the most care free and fun person of our 'family'. "Hey Bry." I greeted. He grunted in response, and I raised my eyebrows.

"So...how are you?" I prodded. He looked at me, and I felt my instincts flare with anger, but suppressed it.

"I'd be better if you would leave me alone." He answered in a hard voice. I narrowed my eyes, but stood up and left him anyway, since apparently that's what he wanted. I saw a look of horror cross his face at what he just said to me, but it was soon replaced with the same hatred and anger that the pre-change produced. I approached Taylor and the boys, and she gave me a small smile.

"Tay!" I exclaimed in happiness.

"Bells!" She copied my tone. We shared a quick hug, then pulled away. "Bella, I have to talk to you." She whispered. I gave her a confused look, but she grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the freshman, apparently trying to achieve secrecy in the presence of three werewolves.

"What's wrong, Taylor?" I asked cautiously. She crossed her arms.

"I heard you and Jacob went on a date yesterday. Is that true?" She questioned. She heard? How could she hear something like that if it was last night and we hadn't even been to school yet? Teenagers. I shook my head.

"Well, um, yeah." I agreed, starting to blush. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"Seriously? Oh my gosh! Tell me all about it!" I smiled and rolled my eyes; Taylor could always be distracted by gossip.

"Uh, so..." I trailed off, not knowing where to start. Suddenly, Quil, Jacob, and Jared busted into the clearing from the direction of our wolf cave, looking slightly worn out and riled up. Everyone turned to look at them, and they waved.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Quil greeted. I raised my eyebrows at them. He sniffed around, then looked at Seth. "Are you wearing cologne?" He asked, bemused. Seth just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Jared! You're back!" Taylor screamed in excitement, rushing forward. Everyone knew that Taylor has had a crush on Jared ever since before even Leah and him went out, but she would never admit it.

"Yeah, Taylor, I'm back." He smiled at her, and she blushed slightly. He looked over at Emily and Leah, his face apologetic and guilty from what he did to Leah, but everything changed when he looked at Emily. His eyes, which were filled with every bad emotion-guilt, sadness, apology, regret, pain-suddenly cleared and lit up with love, a love so pure that I had only seen when Sam looks at Leah or Jacob looks at me. I knew he had imprinted on Emily, and was glad, because now it was guaranteed they would get better and recover from their recent heart-breaking break ups. It was kind of ironic, in a way, since Sam ended up with Leah and Jared ended up with Emily, the opposite of the happily ever after couples before. I noticed that everyone was frozen in place, watching Jared's reaction, and decided that this needed to stop now before it was trouble.

"Jacob!" I said in happiness, letting my feelings show. He looked over at me, and smiled. I ran into his chest, and he hugged me tightly. I looked at everyone else, who had turned their attention to us, thank gosh. "Guys, I have an announcement! Last night, Jacob and I went on a date!" There wasn't one surprised look on anyone's face, and my eyebrows furrowed. Did everyone on the reservation know?

"Do you want a certificate or something?" Embry asked sarcastically. I glared at him.

No. Do you want a kick in the balls?" I questioned.

"No, I'm sure you have that reserved for Jacob." He smirked, and I growled lightly.

"At least I have someone, Mr. I'm-too-heartbroken-since-I-got-dumped-in-7th-grade-from-Missy-Cortinez." I taunted. I knew from the hurt in his eyes that that was a low blow, but he was screwing with wolf emotions, now, and that's a bad thing to do.

"I said never to bring that up again." He growled, standing up and coming towards me. I met his assertion, but we were both blocked by Jacob and Sam.

"Guys, let's not fight. A lot of us have been a bit under the weather lately, and we need to just stop fighting and getting along." Sam said, using the alpha voice that affected me directly, and even had an impact on Jared. I turned into Jacob, who was holding my shoulders, and took deep breaths. It was silent again, until Taylor decided to speak up.

"Uh huh. Well I'm not even gonna start on the whole fake-sick thing, because this is supposed to be Sunday Funday. You know, where we enjoy each others company, laugh at each other's jokes, and share secrets?" She said. I caught the hint at then end, and sighed. We have never really kept secrets from each other, unless it was like a surprise birthday party or something, so I guess that is why we are being torn apart. No one else said anything for a little while, until I clapped my hands.

"Okay, I want to share my secret." Taylor looked at me with hope, and the other wolves with caution. "Yesterday, on our date, Jacob and I kissed." I told them all. It wasn't a very big deal, since we kiss all the time, but most of them don't know that. All the guy rolled their eyes or patted Jacob on the back, where as Leah, Emily, and Taylor shrieked in surprise and happiness, surrounding me at once.

"Oh my gosh!" They squealed. "How was it? Is he a good kisser?" "Did he slobber on you?" "Was there any tongue?" Was what I heard, and I pushed them away, laughing awkwardly and blushing.

"Yes he is a good kisser, and it was a very good kiss. No he didn't slobber on me, and no there was no tongue." In that kiss, I added in my mind mischievously. They all sighed at that part, but where still pretty excited.

"Wow. Why didn't you tell us?" Leah demanded. "I'm your sister. Your twin!" She exclaimed, huffing. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't want you guys to freak out, like you are now." I answered honestly. They started yelling at me that they were very trustworthy, understanding friends, and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"We all knew it was going to happen." Taylor reasoned.

"It was just a matter of time." Emily added on.

"I'm glad Jacob finally got the balls to do something about it." Leah pitched.

"Hey!" Jacob defended, and there were a couple chuckles. I was smiling brightly at all of my friends happiness and acceptance of us, but it slipped off my face when I saw Embry leaning against the tree again, looking confused, angry, and scared. I resisted the urge to kill him, and to go and help him out, and turned back to my friends.

"So, when is your next date?" Emily asked, glancing at Jacob. I shrugged.

"I don't know. But there will be one. Last night's date was perfect, though." I sighed remembering all of the moments we had, and they all smiled.

"Aw, Bella. You're blushing." I realized my cheeks did feel a little hot, and blushed more.

"Yeah, I do that. Okay, so does anyone else have any secrets?" I turned to look at everybody else, but no one spoke up.

"Collin got asked out!" Seth shouted randomly from his place outside of the girl circle. We all looked at him in confusion, then turned and gushed to Collin, who was standing awkwardly looking at Seth with betrayal in his eyes.

"Thanks, man." Collin told him sarcastically.

"Coll!" Taylor exclaimed.

Why didn't you tell us, man?" Quil asked, looking at him. He looked down, overwhelmed by all of us and embarrassed.

"I don't know. It's only the first week of school, I don't even know the girl, and on Friday right before we left, she just came up to me and was like 'wanna go out?'" He explained.

"What did you say?" Paul, Sam, Emily, and I demanded at the same time.

"I said I'll think about it." He answered confidently. Everyone groaned, and he looked scared and nervous. "What?" He turned to Seth, who was shaking his head.

"I told you that was the wrong thing to say." He said with disapproval in his voice.

"I don't even know the chick!" He fought. I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You never tell a girl that, you'll be lucky if she even looks at you again tomorrow. That's the best thing to say if you want her to forget about you, and it only doubles in power when it's right before a weekend so she has 2 whole days to come to terms that you don't want her, so she should just give up." I explained, everyone nodding in agreement.

"But, it's not like I didn't think she was cute or anything, it's just...I mean, I don't know her, and I've never been on a date before..." He trailed off, freaking out.

"Dude, it's okay." Jacob reassured, coming up to stand in front of the freshman on the other side of me. "Who is she, anyway?" He wondered.

"Stacey, Stacey Thomas." He answered. I searched through my head, but didn't find any recollection of her. What I did get was a werewolf reaction of knowing and protection, which confused me.

"...doesn't ring a bell. Well, what I would do, if you want her to still like you, is go to school tomorrow, find her, and tell her that you really want to go on the date with her, and that the only reason you told her that on Friday was because you were nervous you were going to screw it up with her because you think she's really pretty and funny and you like her. If that doesn't work, it's a lost cause." Jacob instructed. Collin nodded, taking it in.

"Okay. Are you sure that will work?" He looked at the four of us girls.

"Well, it depends on her. That would work on Emily and Leah, but not on Taylor and Bella." Paul pointed out. We all nodded, agreeing with him. He gulped.

"Okay. Hopefully it will work out." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I looked around to see if anyone else had anything to say. When no one spoke up, I took initiative and spoke again.

"Okay, crush time!" I shouted, and everyone groaned. Crush time was something we had established when the juniors where freshman, and it's where we all sit in a circle and go around and say the name of our crush. If you didn't have a crush, you would just have to say who you would go out with, but it had to be a person on the rez, and you couldn't lie. If it was someone in our group, all you had to say was 'someone in the group' if you didn't want to say the name. This was agonizing back then because Leah and Jared still weren't a couple, and they would always say 'someone in the group' while looking right at each other and giggling. It was torture. We all sat down on the forest floor, in our usual circle: me, Jacob on my right, Emily on my left, Leah next to her, then Jared, then Sam, then Paul, Quil, Embry, Taylor, Collin, and finally Seth. I looked at Embry worriedly as he scooted in to sit in between Quil and Taylor, but not quite in the circle, then cleared my throat.

"Okay, I'll start. I have a crush on Jacob." I said confidently, turning to stare at him. He smiled, which I returned, then he went.

"Bells." He said. No one looked surprised, just smiled politely. Seth 's turn was next.

"Sarah Thomas." He said. Collin looked surprised.

"Stacey's sister?" Seth nodded, looking sheepish.

"They're twins?' I wondered. They both nodded. Huh. Collin was up next.

"Stacey Thomas." We nodded, already knowing the drama behind that. Taylor was next, and she took a deep breath.

"Someone in this group." No one even broached the topic, since we all knew it was Jared. Embry sighed as everyone looked at him.

"Nobody." I was about ready to encourage him to say somebody, but Sam gave me a look, so I left it be. Quil was up next.

"Um...I'd go out with...Claire Miller." I wrinkled my nose, and heard a couple people sigh.

"Ew. She's disgusting." I commented. He looked at me.

"No! She's funny." He defended.

"Funny looking." I mumbled, and heard Emily giggle. He just rolled his eyes and looked at Paul. Paul looked like he pondered it.

"Uh, I'd go out with Mariah Lucas." I shrugged. Expected, considering she was one of the cheerleaders, Paul's 'type'. Everyone suddenly looked at Sam, wondering what he would say considering the recent break up. He looked at Emily with a pained expression, then glanced at Leah from under his eyelashes.

"Someone in the group." He muttered. We all knew it wasn't Emily, since every single time before he would say Emily's name. I heard Emily sigh, and she rubbed a tear from her eyes under her hair shield. We all were silent for a second, before turning to Jared. Even more depressing, since it was my sister.

"Someone in the group." He said quickly, and I knew it was Emily, his new imprint, since he couldn't take his eyes off her the whole time. I looked at Leah, who had a hurt face, but she took a deep breath and put up a guard.

"I'd go out with Mark Simmons." She said with venom in her voice, and my mouth fell open as I looked at both Sam and Jared's mad faces. Mark Simmons was her old stalker, and was always getting in front of Jared and Leah's relationship, making their lives miserable. I guess Sam considered him a threat to his chances with Leah now, and Jared will always hate that guy. She had a strong look on her face, and I was proud of my sister for getting a little revenge, but knew she didn't mean it. We dropped it, and looked at Emily, who seriously looked confused. Her and Sam have seriously been together since the beginning of time, having had their first kiss in the bushes in Kindergarten. She has never said anyone's name but his. I don't think she's ever considered even dating anyone but him.

"I guess I'd date Tucker Lakon." She concluded. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? The hottest guy in school, and the biggest jerk face?" I couldn't help but ask. She looked at me, looking tired and sad.

"Well, everyone else seems to like him, so I guess he's good enough." I rolled my eyes at her; so naïve. Sam looked indifferent, but I could tell he's a little hurt, and Jared looked ready to kill the guy. I just sighed at all the heartbreak and anger currently in our group, wishing it would end and they could all just become werewolves now. I looked around at everyone's faces, seeing a little bit of content and happiness, but mostly hurt, anger, sadness, confusion. What I did see in everyone's face though was love, which made me smile. We will always love each other, even though right now we were going through a rough time. I sighed, standing back up and checking my phone. It was 11:00. We still had an hour left.

"So, let's all share our first week of school experiences!" I said happily, trying to keep this 'meeting' going. They all looked up at me with annoyances and faces that read 'really?', but I ignored them and sat back down to start the conversation. "Okay, so I liked most of my teachers, especially my history teacher, even though I hate history." I got surprised faces, but ignored them. "I hate my English teacher, and the gym coach seems pretty cool." I summarized. They nodded.

"Yeah, I hate the English teacher too. But, I hate English, so..." Quil smiled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you have Coach Garner?" Seth asked. I nodded. He looked horrified. "I hate that guy! He's so mean and harsh. He's like 'I will train you harder than Olympians get trained.'" He complained. We laughed.

"He's better than the one we had last year, Coach Lame." I remembered.

"Coach Lame? Was that his real name?" Collin wondered.

"No, his real name was Coach Lane, but no one called him that. You could call him Lame to his face and he wouldn't care, because he couldn't hear you since he was so old! We did nothing in that class, and it was so boring." Jared remembered, and the juniors nodded.

"Well, I'd rather have that." Collin grumbled.

"You say that now..." I warned.

"Well I really like Calculus. It's really easy." Emily chimed. I nodded.

"Yeah, that's the easiest math class I've taken." I agreed.

"Geometry is hard!" Sam complained. The Geometry veterans laughed.

"It just gets harder." Jared answered truthfully. I nodded.

"Yeah. But I haven't had too much homework this year, so I hope it's easy. They always said junior year was the funnest, minus the college prep part." I shared.

"Freshman year has been called the hardest." Seth pitched.

"Because you get picked on." Collin added.

"Who's picking on you?" I asked.

"The seniors." They said in unison. I rolled my eyes.

"That's because they're the seniors." Leah said like it was simple addition. They rolled their eyes.

"Well, you guys better not be like that." Seth warned. I chuckled.

"Of course not, Seth." I agreed. I took my phone out to check the time, and saw it was 15 minutes till 12. I looked back at them, and saw the mood had improved significantly, besides with Embry. "You guys, it's almost 12." I told them. They shrugged me off and continued talking, breaking off into their own little groups. Sam, Paul, Quil, and Jared scooted closer to the empty spots by Jacob and I, and I looked at them quizzically.

"Embry is going to change, and it's going to be today. We need to figure out how to get him with us to the cave without suspicion or a big scene." Sam whispered. My fun mood turned into a serious one, and I looked at Embry, who was staring right at us.

"I tried." I said, putting my hands up.

"Yeah, and you have a tendency to get into fights with the new wolves, so you aren't going to be around him much." Sam said with finality, and I glared at him. So what if I have a temper! I crossed my arms over my chest. "So, I was thinking Paul and Quil would start walking home with him, and then instead take him to the cave. When he starts fighting back, Jacob and I will help them to get him to the cave. Bella, you have to figure out a way to get away from your siblings and get to the cave to shift, so you can show Embry your wolf form." I nodded apprehensively, not looking forward to more lying. "Does everyone know their part?" Sam clarified. I nodded. "Okay. Now lets enjoy the last couple of minutes." He broke away and went towards Emily and Leah's little group thing. I looked at the other three awkwardly, before turning and looking at Jacob. He smiled at me, which I returned.

"I'm glad everyone is happy for us." I told him.

"They didn't seem surprised." He agreed. I leaned in for a hug, breathing in his comforting familiar scent. We chatted for a little while longer, mostly about the date last night, before Sam spoke up.

"Okay, it's 12. This was a really good Funday, and I'll see you all again tomorrow at school." Sam ended the 'meeting', and soon there were a choruses of goodbyes and hugs. I stood next to my brother and sister, and as soon as they looked at my face they knew something was up.

"What?" Seth asked. I looked towards Jacob, then back at them.

"I was going to spend some time with Jacob, if you don't mind..." I trailed off hopefully. They rolled their eyes.

"Fine, stay with your boyfriend. We'll see you later." Seth and Leah departed me, and I slipped into the forest as soon as they were out of sight. I started running towards the cave, not wanting to risk anyone seeing me who wasn't supposed to.

Once I was about half way there, I changed quickly into my wolf, feeling 10 times better. I started a sprint towards the cave, which felt good to my legs, and finished the 7 miles in less than 2 minutes. I sighed once I got inside, and found a good place to hide in the shadows for when I was ready to reveal myself to Embry. I could hear slightly the sound of human footsteps coming forward, and heard maybe 5 different strides. I lied down on the cold ground and waited for them to get closer. I thought over the days events so far, still upset about the bad feelings currently present among us, but I knew it would get better. I could smell the scent of Sam, Jared, Quil, Jacob, and what I guessed was Embry, and knew they weren't very far now. They probably took the short way along the street, staying hidden by the mass of trees. I couldn't because that would be too much exposure for my wolf. Pretty soon, I could see dark shadow figures at a distance, and knew they were almost here. I slid more into the shadows to make sure he couldn't see me as they busted through the trees, and I watched cautiously. Embry was being held up by his two brothers, and I could see he maybe had 5 minutes until his change, if that. Sam and Jacob were right behind, and they all collapsed onto the floor as soon as they made it to the middle of the small clearing.

"What's going on you guys?" Embry demanded, anger and confusion dripping in his voice.

"Embry, there is a reason why you are acting and feeling this way right now." Sam started, using his strong, alpha voice.

"And that would be?" Embry asked sarcastically and out of breath. Sam looked towards where I was hiding.

"Bella, you can come out now." He allowed. I stood up and shook out my fur, preparing for Embry's reaction, whether it be denial, rage, or awe. I took a deep breath, and started walking forward into the sunlight.

Here we go.

* * *

**Hello again! So, I know I haven't updated in like 3 weeks, but that's better than the 6 weeks you had to got through last time, don't you think? i really liked this chapter, cuz it showed how close the whole group is and how they really are a family. and it was a little longer than usual, being 5 and a half pages on my open office. I thought it was pretty funny, too, u kno with the seth and cologne thing, and then everyone's relationship advice. i thought this was a pretty chapter, and i rote half of it yesterday, and half today, so i tihnk its pretty good for short notice. :)**

**and the review responses!**

**Ctulee06: **thanks so much 4 reviewing! im happy u liked that chapter, it was pretty important. thanks 4 reviewing!

**lildee-dee247: **thanks so much, im happy u enjoy it! :)

**Emmettsgirl4evr: **thanks so much for the compliment, im happy i never disappoint! i think Sam is going to do something to make Leah see him, but right now she's still a little heartbroken, and he's really stressed about Embry and all that stuff. and i thought about doing that, but i think edward is gonna hurt her cuz it really ties in with some of the stuff i have planned. and i do think he might have a mate, a lot of people want him to have one, but we'll see. ;) im really glad u liked it! thanks 4 the review!

**Sandow45: **that's a good idea, we'll see what happens. :) thanks for the review!

**MaXiMuM rIdE 22: **im happy u enjoy it and i hope i didnt upset u 2 much with the kinda late update! i still hope u enjoyed it and thanks for the review!

**Black Rose of Love: **ome thanks so much for the compliment on my writing! and i luv that u like my story and I never disappoint! i try hard to make it great for u great readers! :) Thanks for the review! btw, i luv ur username!

**lolly59034: **thanks im glad u were pleased with it and im happy the date wasnt a disaster. :) i hope ur not mad about the late-ish chapter, and hopefully it was worth it! thanks 4 the review! and thanks for reviewing, like, every chapter! it makes me smile :)

**okay! and thats all the reviewers! thanks again so much for taking the time to tell me what u think about this story! i always enjoy reading them, and you can review at any time of the day you want. i read them in class, at home, on the toilet...jk about that last one...thats disgusting...lol**

**ANYWAYS! so yea i hoped u liked this chapter and the next chapter will be about Embry's change and foreshadowing Taylor's change, since she's next...i think. i'm pretty sure...anyways, here are the questions!:**

**Question 1: So, Edward having a mate? I know I asked this last time, but most of you said he should. Some said it should be Tanya, some just a random girl and they didn't care. I was actually thinking maybe he didn't have a mate, but there would be another vampire that was a girl named Renesmee (hehe). but they aren't together, cuz that would b sick. But mayb she threw herself at him all the time and always told people they were mates, even though he hates her, which is actually kinda like tanya, so i guess if u want her to be tanya...idc! so tell me what you think!**

**Question 2: Anything specific you want to happen? Any fights, problems, twists...vampires? I write for you readers, and what you want, I deliver. So tell me if you want to see anything specific happen! I'm pretty flexible!**

**Question 3: The chapter? Good, bad? Please share! I wanna know what you guys thought! Do you appreciate how they are all close knit, or do you hate that they are a huge family? Express your feelings! Please review!**

**So, I start school back on Wednesday :( and the reviews might be longer again, but i am trying to manage my time better this quarter, and i think i can do more than 2 reviews a quarter. :) and im happy cuz next quarter is my bday! anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! :)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey you guys! No, this is not a real chapter update :( it's actually a bunch of snippets of the future, like what kinda stuff is going to happen in future chapters. these are actually excerpts of the actual chapters themselves (oh my gosh!) so I hope you like them. they're very short and there is only four of them, but i think you guys will still like it, and I'll tell you why I did this at the bottom author note. but for now, please just enjoy! R & R**

* * *

**this is a preview of some action that is going to be in the next chapters. the whole pack is on a mission, and they are trying to sneak up on the vampires. **

I cringed as I stepped on a twig beneath my foot, straining my hearing to figure out if anything was close by. I still couldn't hear anything, but I knew those vampires could be deathly silent when they wanted to, and was cautious. "Bella, stop making sounds! I can hear you three miles away!" Seth warned. "Well, sorry, Mr. Head Scout. Not all of us are stealthy and quiet." I answered, sarcastically, stressing out and lashing out at the closest thing I could. "Sorry, Seth." I said right after I took a deep breath. "It's okay, Bella. I know how you feel. We all do. Let's just get in, find the stick, and get out." Seth suggested. I couldn't help but smirk. "That's what she said." I thought quietly. I could picture him rolling his eyes. "Focus, Bella." He thought tiredly, and I got quiet again. I continued walking towards the huge white mansion in front of me, wondering why they even wanted the legendary Quileute 'stick' as we all call it, even though it's not just any stick. It's a sacred piece of tree that holds many powers and just happens to resemble a stick, I thought in my head, quoting Billy and smiling. I edged forward once more, but froze when I smelled a light stink that burned my nostrils and made my instincts flare up. "Vampire." I stated to everyone, and I heard some light footsteps head my way. I stood where I was, debating whether I should stay and fight (*laugh*) or run like I'm good at. "Run, Bella. We're closing in on it." Sam instructed, apparently hearing my internal debate. I nodded, and with no second thought or hesitation, took off running towards the closest woods I could find, increasing speed as the vampire stench got stronger.

* * *

**this is a preview of some of the love you are going to get between Bells and Jakey. I hope you like it, I think it's very sweet. :)**

As soon as I stepped out of my mom's car, Jacob's arms were wrapped around me, and I laughed as I returned his embrace. I tucked my head into the crook of his neck, and felt him nuzzle my hair, breathing in my scent. "Bella." He breathed, such love and warmth in his voice. "Jake." I copied his tone, squeezing him tighter. We let go when Leah pushed us out of the way to get out of the car herself, since we were sort of standing in front of the door, and she smiled and rolled her eyes at us before going over and going into her own little reunion with Sam. Jacob and I both, reluctantly, let go. I stared up into his dark yet nice brown eyes, and he smiled at me. "Goodbye, kids! Have a good day!" My mom departed as Seth got out of the car and went straight back to where Sarah and Stacey's car was pulling up, waiting anxiously at Sarah's door in the passenger seat. "Goodbye mom!" We all shouted at the same time, and I turned around to give her a smile, before she drove off. I looked back in front of me, and was awestruck for a second at what I saw before me. Every single mate was here now, and they were all together, either embracing, or kissing, or just staring at each other lovingly. No one looked sad, or in pain, or angry, and that was pretty crazy considering we were a bunch of hormonal, werewolf teenagers. They all looked at peace, happy, and perfectly fine with where they were, right next to their imprints side. I looked back at Jacob, and saw the same look in his eyes that everyone else had in theirs, and couldn't resist throwing myself into his arms and kissing him powerfully. He was surprised for a second, but quickly kissed me back, and has a confused look on his face when we pulled apart to breath. "What was that for?" He asked, a laughing sound in his voice. I just shook my head and smiled. "Nothing. I just wanted to kiss you." I answered honestly. He looked at me like I crazy, but smiled and slung his arm around my shoulders. "I sure know how to pick 'em." He answered, and I laughed as we walked into the school building, everyone else behind us.

* * *

**more action! haha, this was actually from one of the couple scenes I actually imagined when I was still thinking about this story and just exploring the idea. when this actually comes in the story, I think you're really going to like it. :) but for now, enjoy this!**

I sprinted towards the cave, hoping I was going to get there in time, but knowing that even I couldn't get there that fast since I was currently at the other side of the forest. I heard growling, fighting, shrieking, whimpering, yells of pain, and mostly growls and snarls coming from my destination, and pushed myself harder. There was one prominent growl, then a loud whimper, and I knew a vampire had knocked some werewolf out. After that, though, I didn't hear as much as before, and what was more weird was that I heard chains. "Guys… ?" I trailed off in my head, wondering what was happening. "Bella, go back! Get away from here! Go get help!" Jacob's voice entered my head, and I slowed down. "What? What happened? Who's hurt?" I asked, desperate for answers and explanations. "Sam. He's knocked out. After he went down, everyone just sort of lost their fighting spirit, and now we're all being captured and taken somewhere. Please, Bella, stay away! You have to get help!" He pleaded. I slowed down even more, debating whether to go help my friends or get help. It would be the sensible thing to turn around and get the Elders, but what would they be able to do? They can't shift, and some of them haven't even ever been werewolves, so, honestly, what could they do better than what I could do? And by the time I did get help, what could happen to them? They could be more hurt, or even…killed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to listen to what my instincts were telling me. I kept my eyes closed, and started walking, trusting my legs to take me where ever I was supposed to go. After about 1 minute of walking, I opened my eyes, and saw that I was heading towards where I heard my pack and the leeches still fighting. I smiled as I started running again, knowing this was the right choice.

* * *

**family! :) this is showing how the pack is just one big laughing family. they love each other, and can always laugh, either with you, or at you :) but i think this is really cute, and I hope you like it!**

"Oh, I'm running patrol around the rez, around the rez, around the rez. I'm running patrol around the rez and hopefully kick some vampire's butt." I heard Embry mutter in his mind, in a song rhythm, and started laughing. "Embry, are you okay?" I asked, still laughing a little. "Bells! Don't listen into my mind!" He complained, self-conscious. "Sorry, didn't mean to! But it's funny!" I fought, trying to hold in more laughter. I heard him growl, and burst out laughing again. "Bella…" He grumbled mentally. "Honestly, Embry, I'm sorry. I like your…song…" I couldn't help it, and started laughing again. I just heard him get quiet. "Guys, what is going on?" Sam's mind suddenly came alive, and I knew he just shifted. "Bella was making fun of me!" Embry immediately accused in a toddler tone, and I stopped laughing. "Hey!" I complained. I heard Sam inwardly sigh. "Sometimes, I don't feel like the pack Alpha, I feel like the pack babysitter." He thought quietly. "Bella stop making fun of him for…for…Embry, what was she making fun of you for anyway?" He wondered curiously. "Um, my song…" He trailed off. "What song?" Sam thought suspiciously. He didn't respond, so I started to sing the song for him. Sam was laughing by the time I finished. "Embry, I think you need to go see Taylor. I'll fill in for you." He told him. I felt Embry's mood immediately perk up at Taylor's name, and I rolled my eyes. "Okay!" I heard him cut the path he was on and ran off to the cave, and Sam approached his place. I just kept running my trail, still trying to get ahold of my laughter. "Oh, what are we going to do with that kid?" Sam thought to no one in particular, and I shook my head. "Why don't you stop for tonight too, Bella? It's my and Macy's shift time anyway." He told me. I smiled. "Thanks Sammy." I said jokingly yet honestly, and started jogging off to the cave to my only mate, Jacob. "Uh huh. I'm running patrol around the rez…" His mind's voice trailed off as I blocked it out, and rolled my eyes at my pack lovingly before running faster to get to Jacob.

* * *

**okay, so hello! I hope you liked those little thingie-ma-bobs. I know it wasn't a lot, but I wanted to give you guys something special and something to keep you around so you know the good stuff is coming :) anyways, before we get into any lengthy stuff, I wanted to respond for the reviews I got last chapter. **

tay-luvs-twilight: Thanks for reviewing, and I promise the next chapter will come soon! and I like how there is other girls too, since I think girls can be werewolves too. :) thanks for the review and I hoped you like this 'chapter'

: thanks so much! and im glad you liked it so much that you read it all at once! i hope u enjoyed this 'chapter', and thanks for reviewing!

StarKiss666: hm...I might have to look into that! Like maybe after Sam explains the whole imprinting thing and then Embry thinks he imprinted on Bells, but then when he sees Taylor he sees the light! (lol) I might have to use that, good idea! and thanks for the review!

MaXiMuM rIdE 22: thanks for the review and im glad u liked it!

HappyKitty95: Hi! Yeah we already talked so, yeah! :) Thanks for the review and Im glad you still like the story, im still (as u know) trying to get used to werewolves. theyre so much more tempermental than vampires! lol but im trying to get a more family feel and the embry snippet above hopefully shows they are a family still and embry and bella really dont hate each other :) Anyways, hope u still like the story and enjoyed this 'chapter'! Thanks for the review!

Sandow45: good idea! i just might have to put that in there :) thanks for the compliment and review!

lolly59034: thanks, Im glad you liked it so much! it took me long enough! :) but Im glad you enjoyed it and like the whole story so far. i hoped you liked this chapter and im anxious to see what everyone is gonna think of this story 10 chapters later, so I hope you are looking forward to it too! thanks for the review and compliment!

Black Rose of Love: thanks so much! im glad u love the story so much, and I hope i didnt disappoint you with these snippets! and thanks for recognizing my effort i put in for you guys, i really do want to make you all happy! i love how they are a big family too, i think stephenie meyer didn't really elaborate on how they are so close as much as she could have! and lol about the chapter update, I do it all the time! sometimes u just have to take a break from writing, and go back to the old fashion times of just reading fanfiction! :) lol thanks for the review!

Ctulee06: you're welcome for the shoutout! :) I figure if the readers have enough time and want to put in the effort to review, then I have enough time and effort to thanks you guys, and I love responding and sharing my appreciation. i still dont know what im doing for edward's mate, or if he even is going to have one, i have to kinda think to the future and figure out whats gonna happen. but well see and i appreciate ur input! and I agree, those four and their relationship problems were surprisingly fun to write for me, and there will be more in the next chapters. thanks for reviewing and i hoped u like these snippets!

**Okie dokie! It's time for the big reveal of why the chapter isn't really a chapter! why im so happy for tomorrow (even though im grounded today and am doing this secretly)!**

**Tomorrow is the one year anniversary of Werewolves! OMG YAY! UH HUH, OH YEAH! PARTY LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! gosh, I'm so happy! I mean, this time, last year, I had the guts to post this story up, and it hasnt been anything but awesome since. this is the story where im learning so much about my writing, what i should work on, and...its just amazing. i mean, a year has already gone by? already? to the people who have read this since the beginning, it's already been a year? time flew! although, we all knew 2009 flew by...but, whatever. tomorrow is the anniversary! It's kinda crazy (sad) that in one year i only have 19 chapters up, but all well, im proud of them, and i wouldnt have done it any other way! i just cant believe its already been a year! a whole year! 365 days! wow... that's let's hope for one more year! this story has really been my baby, ive put more time and focus on it than on the actual book im writing. i love every single one of my readers, and I love everyone who has ever even looked at my story! this story means a lot, its where i can come and vent to my readers in my insanely long author's notes, its a place i can always right, and its a place where i can look back and notice how better a writer i am. I mean, have you re-read the first chapter lately? it's just sad compared to how i write now! but, lets not talk about that now. its a time of celebration! I wanna thank everyone who has ever read this story, ever reviewed, favorited, alerted, looked at, anything! without any of you guys, i can guarantee this story wouldn't be here right now. trust me. but its here, its good, and i cant wait for whats gonna happen! I hope u guys are as happy as i am. i just cant thank you so much. even the spanish past tense verbs quiz i have tomorrow could ruin my happiness! (that much...) this story has been awesome, and i will always remember my readers and this story and experience this is. when im a famous writer, and im up on a podium, thanking people, i will honestly write a list of every single reviewer and alerter and favoriter and thank every single person personally. i dont care if i cant, i will. Because honestly, if i do become a famous writer and get that far (which i will), it is all thanks to you guys. i had only barely explored writing when i started this class, the only inspiration and confidence i had from a short story project i got a 93 on in language class. and, a year later, i write ALL THE TIME, and i kno im good at it. :) lol but its the truth! my agenda? has writing in it. science journal? check the back. the binder divider thingies, every single one. ive written on a pizza box before. i mean, this story has changed me, and made me see my potential i have in writing. without this story, i would still think my destiny lies with being a songwriter, but no! this story has brought me tears, laughs, smiles, frowns, glares... i think and talk about these characters like they are real people! (which they are! haha) they are my family, you guys are my family. its such a beautiful thing. i kno i sound corny, but it is, how fanfiction brings together the most dedicated, loving, supportive, wonderful people. I love it. so, i guess, what im trying to say is (Corny!) thank you guys so much. thanks for reading, reviewing, sticking with me through this whole year. its been a hard year on my part, and i know its just gonna get harder, but u guys have been with me through the whole thing, and i appreciate it. i hope u enjoyed the snippets btw! im really excited for the future. (i know, im random and have add-i was all sentimental and now im back to the darn snippets!) so yeah, and hear are the questions: **

**Question 1: Which snippet was your fave? Come on, you got to have one! I have to say, I really liked the first one, but the fourth one was really funny! So, tell me what your vote is in the review!**

**Question 2: Was there anything you didn't like about it that you should warn me about? I hate going against my reader's wishes, so speak now!  
**

**Question 3: How was it? I'd say it was pretty good, but I'm really oblivious, so please share what you think!**

**Anyways, please answer the questions. and, thanks again, i really cant express what im feeling right now. hopefully, ull go to school tomorrow and be like 'it's werewolves once year anniversary!' and ur friends are gonna be like 'what?' lol i know thats what im gonna do! so, anyways, ill try to get the next chapter up soon! and thanks for reading, this chapter and the other ones, and the future ones! **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**You guys! I am so sorry about the wait! I'll finish my apologies at the bottom authors note (which I hope you'll all read), but for now please R&R this very epic chapter that took a long time to get up!**

* * *

I slowly walked out into the sunlight, holding my breath for Embry's reaction.

"Oh my God! It's a wolf! Kill it before it attacks us!" He shouted, utterly serious, and I just had to raise my eyebrows.

_Excuse me?_ I thought, but no one heard since they were all in their human form.

"No, Bry, that's a werewolf. That's Bella." Paul told him, and I could tell he was a little amused. Embry was still freaking out, and backing slowly away from me. I came towards him again, trying to show him I was harmless, but he yelled and picked up a stick from the ground, holding it in front of him for protection. Does he really think he can stop me with a stick? I rolled my eyes.

"Bella is at her house." He reasoned. I shook my head, and he gasped. I looked down at the dirt between my feet, and started to write a message in it with my claws. I could only scratch "I'm Bella" out, and even that looked really bad.

"See, that looks as bad as Bella's handwriting does." Quil pointed out jokingly, and I narrowed my eyes at him and growled quietly.

"Quil! She's gonna kill you!" Quil looked up at Embry, then started walking towards me to prove him wrong.

"No, she's not, Embry. Bella's a werewolf, Bella's _this_ werewolf, and she's perfectly harmless." Quil was right next to me now, and I actually did want to snap at him since he was making fun of me, but I knew that would not help the situation at hand with Embry, so sat down innocently and looked at him pointedly. Embry dropped the stick slowly, and looked up at Jacob and Sam.

"Really?" He asked for clarification.

"Really." They answered in sync. He looked back down at me, then reached his shaking hand out. It stopped a couple inches before my nose, so I decided to take matters into my own hands (or paws...hehe) and push my nose forwards against his palm. He flinched, but didn't move it away, and I waited for him to pet me (well doesn't that sound weird). Just like I thought, after a few seconds he brought his hand up to my head and scratched in between my ears. I leaned into his hand, still acting as the innocent puppy, and saw him actually smiling a little from the corner of my eye.

"See, Bry? I told you she's innocent." Quil said. Embry rolled his eyes, still patting me absentmindedly. Suddenly, his hand was off my head, and I looked up at him, confused.

_What?_ I asked in my mind, forgetting he couldn't hear for a second.

"So, you mean, I'm going to turn into that?" He asked, sounding disgusted. I raised my eyebrows again, and just had to answer this comment. I got up and took a couple quick steps back, then morphed back into my human form. As soon as the light was gone and I could see again, I marched forward towards Embry.

"Hello; I can still hear and understand you when you're talking!" I pointed out. He looked shocked a little by my transformation, but shook out of it and looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry. I'm sort of having a moment." He commented. Jared finally stepped forward, right in between Embry and I, and I actually stayed quiet to hear what he had to say, since he actually usually has really good advice.

"Embry, I know it's surprising, and confusing, and you don't want this to happen, and you're feeling a billion different emotions right now. But get this through your head: you are going to turn into a werewolf. You can't stop it. You are going to have fur. You are going to like being scratched on the head. You are going to like and act like all of those things, so suck it up, and deal with it. We have all gone through it, and Leah , Emily, Seth, Taylor, and Collin still have to go through with it. Now can you please go through it a little faster, because, quite honestly, I'm kinda hungry." Jared ended his little speech, and we were all moved into silence, taking a moment to appreciate Jared's honest words.

"You always know how to make someone feel better, Jare." Sam finally broke the silence.

"But he's right Embry, and any second you are going to start feeling intense pain in your-"

"OW, MY SHOULDER!" Embry yelled. Sam nodded.

"In your shoulder, yes." He finished, before looking between Paul and Quil.

"Who wanted to be with him?" He wondered, putting a shoulder around Embry to support him. They both raised their hands, so Sam shrugged. "Fine, you can both be in there, but be careful, and don't fight. You are there to support him, remember that." They both nodded vigorously, and carefully took Embry out of Sam's help, who was now doubled over his stomach. I looked on with sadness at my friend, knowing Embry and I had had a rough few days past, but we would be cool again as soon as he finished the change. I turned back around to see Jacob standing there, staring at me, and cocked my head to the side, feeling a slight smile touch my lips.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He shook his head, starting to smile himself, and slinging his arm around my shoulders. I smiled and blushed a little, as we both looked at Sam, who rolled his eyes.

"Really, guys? Right in front of us?" Sam begged, pointing to him and Jared. We nodded.

"You guys are just jealous." I pointed out. I looked between those two. "Wow, it's so messed up. Jared imprinted on Emily, even though he dated Leah, and Sam imprinted on Leah, even though he dated Emily." I shook my head. They both looked at each other, measuring each other, seeing if there was competition instinctively.

"Well, what can I say? Imprinting screws everything up." Jared shrugged, and I snorted.

"Except you two. It seemed to know exactly what to do there." Sam piped in, and I rolled my eyes while Jared nodded his head. Jacob just chuckled.

"Sure, you guys." He agreed sarcastically. Our joking and fun was interrupted when we heard Embry's loudest pain scream yet, and I flinched involuntarily.

"That's gotta suck." I mumbled, and heard everyone agree under their breath.

"He's going to be like that for a couple hours." Sam told me. I groaned.

"I can't deal with that! I'll, like, start crying, or something..." I trailed off. I didn't deal with my friends being in pain very well. I always felt like I have to help them, even if I can't.

"Bella, it'll be okay. Quil and Embry are with him." Jacob encouraged. I nodded.

"I know, but still..." I sighed, and crossed my arms.

"Well, I'm shifting to get more comfortable." Jared announced. I nodded, agreeing with him, but a thought ran through my had right before morphing.

"Wait! Are you sure we should, since Embry is shifting for the first time?" I asked. Jared thought a bit, then shrugged.

"We'll stay quiet, and we can probably even help him." I nodded, convinced, then went away from Sam and Jacob. I thought about being a wolf, the wind blowing through my fur, the dirt between my paws, the sights, smells, sounds, feelings, the _rush_...and nothing. I opened my eyes, quite literally surprised that I didn't morph.

"Um, what gives?" I asked, looking at my Alpha. He looked confused, too.

"Did you try to morph?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jared and I answered in sync. Sam's face was blank.

"Well, did you do it right?" He clarified. We nodded. He looked towards Jacob, who looked just as confused, then looked back at us.

"Um, does someone want to go ask an Elder?" Sam wondered, still a little miffed. When no one volunteered, I sighed and raised my hand.

"Me, the woman, girl, lady, will go." I pointed out. They nodded like they hadn't realized the hint I gave them about them being courteous, which they probably didn't. I rolled my eyes and started running towards my house, but slowed down when a new problem came up. What was I going to do about Leah and Seth? I stopped, pondering about the question, then figured I would just go to Jacob's dad. I started running in that direction, but then remembered Emily, and stopped, sighing in frustration.

"Who else?" I asked myself. There's Sam's dad... I thought apprehensively, shivering. His dad was so creepy. Not mean, just...unsettling. I took a deep breath, knowing that was the only solution, and started running to that small house. When I finally made it back, I walked up to the door cautiously, and my hand froze right before I knocked. What if he attacks me? What if he is conducting an evil experiment in the basement? My mind starts going a million different directions, and I turned back around, prepared to tell the guys no one was home. But, sadly, a couple seconds later, the door opened. My eyes widened, and I slowly turned around to look up (wayyyyy up-Sam's dad was 6 foot 9 inches) into the cold black eyes of Mr. Uley. He looked down, not amused, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bella. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked in a low voice, and I almost whimpered in fear. I straightened out of my cowering position, trying to get ahold of myself and remembered that I was the werewolf here, not him. But then I remembered that currently I couldn't shift, and the new found confidence vanished.

"Um, Sam sent me here to ask you a question about werewolves, since you're an Elder..." I trailed off, never really one to beat around the bush. He raised his eyebrows, and uncrossed his arms, looking a little interested.

"Really?" He asked, his voice sounding a little hopeful. I nodded silently. He stared at me for a second, then shrugged. "Okay." He said in a normal voice, all of the scary-lowness gone. I was confused, and paused for a second, but just decided to ignore it and get through with this.

"Okay, well um, currently Embry is shifting." I stared. He nodded. "And Paul and Quil shifted before he started changing to be with him, while Jared, Jacob, Sam, and I stayed in human form." I continued. Another nod. "So, me and Jared got bored and figured we would shift, so we could go run or something, I don't know. But when we tried, we weren't able to shift." Another nod. I cleared my throat. "So we were wondering if you could possible tell us why that is." I told him awkwardly, looking down. He coughed, then started talking again.

"Well, they told us that if another wolf is going through the shift for the first time, then no one else can shift while he is shifting. That's why it's prime time for our vampire enemies to attack. Because, unless someone was already shifted before the new wolf started, you have to wait till the new wolf's shift is complete. Your great grandparents had that problem frequently, so they would try to hide when a wolf was changing." He answered. I nodded, taking that in, examining it, remembering it.

"Really? There's really no way to shift, even if it was an emergency?" I asked.

"Even if it was...your mate?" I kept in a growl at the thought of not being able to protect Jacob, feeling my muscles go tense. Sam's dad shook his head.

"No way. Never been done." He denied. I sighed, hoping our pack would never have to be in that situation. We both stood there for a second, kind of in our own little world's, till I figured I better get back and tell the guys.

"Well, um, I should get back now. They'll want to know." I told him uneasily. He nodded, seeming to wake up from a trance as well.

"Yes, of course, I have to get back to something too. I'll...see you later, I guess. Goodbye Bella." He waved quickly, then shut the door in my face. My hand was stuck halfway in the air to return the wave, and I blinked my eyes to try and capture what happened. Finally, I just sighed, and turned to start running back to the cave that we currently called home, trying to go fast and get my mind off the creepy encounter with Sam's dad.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to him." I mumbled to myself. After a few minutes, I made it back, and saw Jacob, Jared, and Sam all in the exact same place as they were before, all staring down at their phones. I heard Embry in the cave with the others changing, and tried to block those sounds out. I walked up to the other group, staring down at them, since they had all sat down on the floor, raising my eyebrows. When no one looked up at me, I cleared my throat. They glanced up, but then looked back down at their phones, all mumbling 'Hey Bella' in sync. I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob?" I asked, wanting someone to care. He looked back up and smiled, seeing I was slightly offended, and got up. He brought me into a hug, and I rested my head on his chest, sighing heavily and closing my eyes blissfully. We stood there, until we heard Jared clear his throat.

"Excuse me." He said, sounding annoyed. I looked up and over at him, and raised my eyebrows when I saw his smirk.

"Yes, Jared? Should I go get Emily for you?" I joked. Of course, he nodded his head eagerly, and I just sighed, this time out of annoyance. "I found out why we can't shift, if anyone cares." I told them, looking at Sam, who stood up and put his phone away, ready to listen (finally).

"Who did you ask?" He wondered.

"Your dad." I answered. I saw Jared and Jacob grimace, but Sam didn't see, and just shrugged. "So, anyway, he said that during another wolf's first shift, no one else can shift into a wolf, until that wolf's change is complete." I repeated. They all nodded. "But that's kind of bad, because Mr. Uley said our great grandparents always had hard times with the vampires, because they would always attack during these times, and no one could shift to defend themselves." I shared. Sam looked miffed about that.

"That's not good. We need to be careful about that." He thought aloud. I just agreed with him, thinking the same thing, and Jared and Jacob nod their heads.

"We haven't really had any run ins with the vampires though, yet, so why would we have to worry?" I asked.

"Besides your dream." Jacob contradicted, and I gave him a look, trying to remind him the others didn't know about that yet.

"Dream, what dream?" Jared asked. I sighed, narrowing my eyes at Jacob, before turning to Jared, knowing there was no use hiding it now.

"I had a dream where this vampire was chasing me." I said simply, downsizing the full effect. They didn't need to know how I was so worked up over it that Jacob could feel it miles away and had to come comfort me. Sam and Jared looked between each other, then looked back at me.

"Bells, you should have told us." Sam accused. I shrugged.

"It wasn't that big of a deal to me." I lied, hoping Jacob wouldn't use his big mouth and rat me out again. Luckily, he stayed quiet. Sam and Jared sat thinking about this, and I looked towards Jacob anxiously, wondering what could be such a big problem. Finally, Sam shook out of it.

"Okay, well, we'll look into that later." He ended, and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"So, who wants to go get food?" Jacob asked. I looked at him, then heard my stomach growl, realizing I was indeed very hungry. Jared and Sam's mouths started watering, and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you sure we should leave them here?" I asked, gesturing towards the cave. Right as I said that, Quil trotted out, looking sad, but still his usual, fun self. He walked up to me, then bent down and started writing, or rather drawing in the dirt with his claws. At first, I had absolutely no idea what it was, but then when he started to finish up, I could tell that it looked kind of like a...hamburger. I looked back up at Quil.

"You want a hamburger?" I guessed. He shook his head. "Cheeseburger?" I guessed. He smiled and barked happily. I rolled my eyes. "Okay. We'll be back." I responded. He nodded, then turned back to go into the cave with Embry and Paul. I looked towards the others. "I guess that answers my question." I announced. They smiled, and we all started walking through the woods, chatting about random things.

"Who do you think is going to be the next runner?" I asked suddenly, and they all pondered.

"Maybe Collin?" Jacob pitched. I thought about it.

"Nah, Emily dude." Jared fought.

"I think Taylor." Sam announced. We all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Dude, if she isn't a fighter, then I don't know what I am." Jared told him. I agreed.

"Taylor has a huge temper." I agreed with Jared.

"Why Collin then? Have you seen that kid run? It is a little sad." Sam tried to defend himself.

"But he's short enough." Jacob pointed out.

"Hey, I'm shorter than him!" I complained.

"Yeah, and look at what you are." Jared smirked, and I rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder.

"Ow!" He complained, and I smiled evilly to myself.

"Who wants to bet?" Sam proposed, as his usual self. He was always willing to enter a bet, even though he usually lost. I sighed at the guys as they started negotiating on a price, wondering why I got stuck as the only girl werewolf for half the time everyone was shifting. Once they were finally ready to go, we started walking again, and soon reached the street that had a McDonalds on it, the only fast food burger joint on the whole rez, since most of our moms loved to cook, and no restaurants were never needed. We walked in, and went to order.

I got 3 double cheeseburgers, a large fry, and a huge chocolate milkshake, got Quil and Paul the same thing, Jared got a Big Mac, two large fries, and two sodas, Jacob got the same as him, but Sam topped us all. He ordered a total of 3 sodas, a milkshake, large fries, and 4 big Macs. Everyone was in shock, including Jacob, Jared, and the register guy, but Sam seemed unoffended. Finally, we were told it would be a couple minutes, and went to go find a booth.

"Sam, are you a fatty?" I asked, the first one to speak since his order. He looked at me in confusion.

"No." He answered, confused.

"You just ordered all that food! I don't think I could even eat that much." Jared pointed out. Sam looked at him, then at Jacob.

"Was that a lot of food?" He asked, self-conscious. Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah man, I don't even think they have that much food." Jacob wasn't even exaggerating.

"Well, I have an excuse, since I'm the tallest!" Sam tried to make himself feel better.

"You're two inches taller than me." Jacob reminded him that 6'7" and 6'5" wasn't that far apart.

"And I'm 6'4"." Jared pitched. I didn't say my height, since it was kind of pathetic, being only 5'2".

"Well...I'm the Alpha!" He excused himself again. We all laughed, knowing we had won, and he just grumbled about how he got stuck with the worst group of friends, of course kidding.

"We love you too, Sam." I chuckled. He rolled his eyes. The food got to our table 10 minutes later, and we all went into a kind of silence as the wolf inside us focused on one thing; food. It was kind of embarrassing, but hey, what were we going to do? About 8 minutes later, Sam was just finishing up his milkshake, and I was wiping off ketchup from my lips. Sam set down his cup as soon as it was sucked dry, looking between all of us, before glancing at the two bags for the other wolves.

"Do you think Paul and Quil would be mad if I ate some of their food?" Sam asked, sounding completely serious. My mouth dropped.

"Seriously?" Jacob squeaked out. Sam looked at all of us again, before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, your faces!" He mused. I rolled my eyes trying to pull myself together, and stood up to leave, grabbing the bags. "But yeah, I was serious." He told us. I looked at him, then rolled my eyes and waited by the door for the others. Jacob came up next and smiled down at me, which I returned. He bent down to give me a quick kiss, but of course Jared had to come up and ruin it.

"Not again." He complained.

"Really Jared? I can just imagine how your face will look like when you see Emily." I made fun of him, but he was looking out the window, a starstruck look in his eyes, his face in complete shock, his pose wanting and anxious. I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, just like that." I figured, glancing out the door to see what he was staring at. What made me whisper 'uh oh' faintly was the sight of Emily, Taylor, and Leah walking up to the entrance of McDonalds, not yet noticing us. I pulled Jacob back away from the door, trying to grab onto Sam and Jared and get them away from the sights of their imprints. Of course, since they were significantly larger, I couldn't even budge them, and sighed in frustration.

"Jacob!" I hissed, panicking. He tried to pull the guys, but they growled at him, turning territorial, and Jacob backed off.

"Bella, it's too late." He told me sadly. I rolled my eyes, knowing this wasn't going to be good. The doors opened, and the girls walked in, running into our little groups and looking surprised.

"Bella? Jacob?" Taylor asked.

"Jared?" Leah questioned.

"Sam?" Emily started. Jared and Sam just stared at Leah and Emily, while Taylor looked on with sadness. I felt bad for Taylor, since she had always liked Jared and didn't get a chance since Leah and Jared were together, and now definitely never get a chance since Jared imprinted on Emily. Leah and Emily looked confused, staring between both boys.

"What are you doing here?" Taylor asked me, still side glancing at the other four. I looked towards Jacob for help.

"Getting lunch." I said simply, not being able to come up with anything better.

"Obviously." She said, getting annoyed and suspicious again. Taylor could be a drama queen sometimes, but she was not stupid. She looked back at Jared, and followed his glance to Emily. She rolled her eyes, and I saw them fill up with sadness, hatred, jealousy, and squint into a murderous glare. "Aren't you supposed to be alone with Jacob somewhere, not with Sam and Jared?" She pointed out. I looked down in shame, not knowing how to approach this since my alpha and pack mate was currently busy.

"We were, but then when we got here we caught up with Sam and Jared." Jacob lied smoothly, and I sighed a thanks quietly, grateful I still had a sane Beta and mate. She didn't look tricked, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really? And how did you guys know we were going to be here?" She asked.

"We didn't." I answered, for once truthfully.

"Really? Because Jared only goes where Leah and now apparently Emily goes." She spit out venomously, staring at them again. I immediately saw the hurt behind her lashing out, and reached my hand out to her.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. It's not you, it's him-" I was cut off by her slapping my hand away.

"Don't touch me. I know there is something wrong with me. That's why no one has ever asked me out." She admitted. I looked shocked, and immediately shook my head.

"No Taylor, there is nothing wrong with you." I tried to convince her. She shook her head, continuing to stare at Jared.

"You know what, I'm done." She turned around and marched out of the restaurant. Emily and Leah looked confused, and Sam and Jared were still frozen, so I turned around and threw the food bags at Jacob before following Taylor outside.

"Taylor, wait!" I shouted. She was already half way across the parking lot, and in my opinion, going faster than an unchanged werewolf should be able to go. Maybe she would be a runner...

"Bella, leave me alone!" She shouted back, starting to run. I broke into my jog, going faster to catch up.

"Taylor, let me help you." I begged. I heard a sob escape her throat, and went faster, knowing my friend needed me. "Tay!" I begged. We had made it to the edge of the woods, where she turned around swiftly, tears streaming down her face.

"Bella, I just want to be by myself, like always, since no one will ever want me." She cried. I went up to her and tried to pull her into a hug, but again she pushed me away.

"Taylor, it seriously is not your fault, what happened between you and Jared. It's something NONE of us can control." I emphasized the none. She looked confused.

"What, is it apart of that weird sickness that you all claim to have?" She asked, sarcastically and hysterically. You don't know how close you are, Taylor...

"I can't tell you, but I know that one day soon you will have somebody." I promised, not even knowing who it would be.

"Really?" She asked, her tone stating she didn't believe me at all.

"Of course. It won't be Jared, but it will be someone you love even more!" I tried to cheer her up, but she stared back at me with new watery eyes.

"Jeez, thanks Bella! I won't get my first choice, I'll get left overs!" She took it completely the wrong way, and I immediately started shaking my head.

"No, Taylor, I didn't mean it like that at all! I-" My sentence was interrupted by her.

"Ow." She mumbled, in a kind of far off-y way. "What?" I asked, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Ow." She said again, with more feeling, clutching her stomach.

"Taylor?..." I trailed off, concerned.

"OW!" She all of a sudden screamed, doubling over. My eyes popped out of my head, and I realized she's either very sick or is going through the change.

"Taylor! Oh my gosh, okay, hold on." I looked around frantically, then turned back and saw Sam, Jared, and Jacob rush out of the doors and quickly jog towards us. I breathed a sigh of relief, but it was interrupted by Taylor's yell.

"Ow! Bella, help me!" She begged. I looked back down at her, not knowing what I was supposed to do.

"Okay, hold on Taylor, we'll get you help. Just hang in there." I begged. She didn't respond, and I sighed in relief as I felt the other guys come up behind me.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked in his alpha voice.

"I think she's changing." I told him honestly. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? She can't be. Embry is changing right now." He tried to reason. I shrugged my shoulders, looking back down at her anxiously. She started crying again, complaining of her shoulder, and I bent down to help her up.

"Sam, I can't explain it either, but she is changing, and we need to get her back to the cave. Now." I ordered. He nodded, knowing we had no time to discuss this, and helped me pick her up and drape her between our shoulders. We started walking as fast as we could, Taylor crying out the whole time and asking what was happening.

"I'll go deal with Leah and Emily." Jacob told us, which we agreed to. We continued walking to the cave, getting closer, but I started to worry we weren't going to make it in time, considering that Taylor was now complaining about her head. As soon as we came through the trees, I set her down, and she started hyperventilating. I sat down with her and tried to rub her back.

"Taylor, it's going to be okay." I encouraged.

"Bella, what's happening to me? Is it the sickness?" She guessed. I nodded.

"Sorry Taylor. I'm truly sorry." I told her honestly. She cried into my shoulder, and I looked up at Jared and Sam anxiously as a thought came into my head.

"You guys, werewolves can't morph while another werewolf is morphing for the first time." I pointed out. Sam and Jared didn't seem to register what I meant. "So how is Taylor supposed to morph?" I asked. Their faces went into concern and worry, and Sam pulled out his phone to call his dad for explanations.

"Taylor, this is going to be over soon." Jared tried to comfort her, but she ignored him and kept crying. I heard Sam sigh in relief, then start talking.

"Dad, we have a problem." He explained the situation, then everything was quiet as he waited for an answer. Sam's face went into a shocked, flabbergasted look, and he blinked a couple times before saying his next question.

"We have to what?"

* * *

**Hi! Sorry again! I hoped you liked the writing! I finished the second half today, and did the first half a long time ago. I totally went in a different direction witht he second half than I was planning (this was all spur of the moment) but I think it still came out okay. :) (hopefully) And u got to see Taylor's sensitive side! I felt like she came off too mean, and wanted to show you she had feelings too. Anyways, I am really sorry for the wait guys, but I hope you still liked it! I just finished finals last week (ugh, past tense spanish verbs!) and my best friend just left me for mexico for two weeks, so im lonely. :(**

**Now, we have a lot of things to talk about today. **

**One, I finally got a new laptop (my birthday was December 13)! It's really cool. I'll be using it for a long time. Second, I have a lot of things to say about reviews and the last chapter.**

**Okay, so last chapter I got my first couple flames. It was kinda hard on me. I have gotten flamed before in old stories, but never my pride and joy (Werewolves). I guess that's maybe why I kinda took a long time to update. I get really mad for about the first week after I read the flame, then I start psycho-analyzing every line I have ever written in this story. I know some people aren't going to like what I write, but no matter how many times someone tells you they don't care, there is a small part of you that will be sad and disappointed. and then after all of that, I turn into a... mean butt, let's call it that. so, yeah. sorry, i am my mom's daughter. Anyways, I'll get to the review responses (thanks to everyone!) then talk more about last chapter.**

iOliveJuice: **I already responded to your review, but I'll explain more about last chapter a little bit down, in case you were still confused. :)**

liva222: **thanks for the compliment and sorry i didn't update sooner!**

KoOlKaTmEoW13: **thanks for liking my story! yes, the Cullens are going to be in the story. Emily changes...I think after Leah...who I think is next...but I could be wrong. :) lol sorry anyways no she isn't really going to be bitter and blecky like Leah was in Twilight, just because i don't think she could ever be that way. And i know, I never thought anybody saw Leah as a girly girl, but it fit into my story like that-lol. and yeah, my shapeshifters are differenet with the clothes thing, just because I think it would have been awkward and unpleasant to write for me and to read for you guys if their clothes did come off after they shifted...so I left that part out. :) thanks for the anniverary comment and i am sorry i couldn't update sooner! yes, u can have a cookie :)**

lolly59034: **thanks! it means a lot when u say that. sorry i couldn't get the update up sooner. :)**

katlautn3r89: **thanks so much for the writing and story compliments! it means so much to me when people comment on my actual writing! :) yes, there are going to be a lot more chapters in this story, so don't worry. Thanks for the review!**

Ctulee06: **thanks, since that grounding i have been grounded 2 more times, but im finally ungrounded! lol, and thanks for answering the questions, i love feedback! :)**

Black Rose of Love: **lol, i totally know what you mean with the story updating (sorry it took me so long!). anyways, im glad you liked everything, and thanks for the compliments and reviews!**

theprotectorofquileutewolves: **thanks for the compliments! i really appreciate it! and go TWilight! yay! :)**

MaXiMuM rIdE 22: **thanks and im sorry i couldnt update sooner!**

Team-SethClearwater101: **lol im glad u liked the snippets as much as i did! sorry i didnt update sooner! :( thanks for the review! :)**

**Thanks again! Okay, now with the next chapter...I didn't think there was going to be so much gripe about it. Obviously, if people would have read the author's notes (and mind u I am not speaking to all of u at all, just a few couple people that cant read right), u would have seen it was a special occassion and I wanted to put something up that was special. I'm sorry if you didn't like that it wasn't a real chapter, but thats not in your control.**

**Also, I got another comment that I decided to delete because it was stupid (trust me, I am trying so hard to bite my tongue right now and not say anything), but all imgonna say is, if u dont like the authors notes, don't read. im sorry they are so long, but they are a way i like to stay connected with the readers, and I am not stopping them (obviously). if u have any problems really with the story, no one is forcing u 2 read them, and I would be happy to be rid of your presence. **

***breath* Okay, back to happy Chelsea! Thansk to everyone for the nice reviews, and I know not all of you (barely any of u) are pooptards. So, I guess I hope you like my story. **

**Now, if I could ask you guys about a couple of personal questions maybe...**

**So, um, I go to a prep school. It's not a tuition school, its free, but you have to try out to get in, and you have to be good to stay in. The thing I don't like about it is that in each grade there are this many students: 7th-100 8th-70 9th-40 10th-20 11th-8 12th-0. Okay, so, I like big schools. I have been going to this school since 7th grade, and I have hated it since 7th grade. Sure, I made GREAT friends that I love, but they are all leaving the school next year, and my mom wants me to stay. scratch that, forcing me to stay. I have been begging and begging for her to let me go to regular school, as I call it, but she won't listen. I told her i would take all honors classes (which i will), anything she wants me to do, but she says she doesn't want me in that kind of environment. I told her i am living in that environment as we speak and there is no way to avoid the environment (A.K.A. the world!) but she still doesn't listen. I mean, i guess if anyone has ever been in this kind of situation, or has any pointers, please help me. I really don't want to go to this school anymore.**

**LESS SERIOUS-does anyone here play Halo? I don't care what kind of Halo. But I love it! That's all I did yesterday, all day, I'm not kidding. Usually I only play Reach, but I've played all the other ones, and besides Reach, my favorite is ODST. Im sorry if i sound crazy right now, but its just so awesome! My favorite place on the map is Countdown on Slayer!**

**Okay, okay, we're almost done. Question time!**

**Question 1: Did you like all the complications in this chapter? I'm serious, I had not planned this at all, so tell me if they were horrible.**

**Question 2: What do you think should happen for Taylor's shift? Will she still be able to shift during Embry's, or will she have to wait? Like I told you, none of this was planned, so even I don't know the answer to this question. **

**Question 3: How was it? Did you like it? I thought it was okay for me finishing it today and so randomly, but tell me how you feel. :)**

**Okay, so I got to go spend time with my grandma (she's getting here in an hour). I'll talk to you guys all later! I promise I'll try to update sooner! Thanks for reading!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys :) I know I've been a butt face and haven't updated in like 5 months, but there is really no other excuse except life. But I hope you enjoy the chapter-it's a pretty decent sized chapter, for waiting so long, and I think it's pretty good. You might have to read the last part of Chapter 20 to remember what was happening though (at least that's what I did :) Don't forget to read the bottom!**

* * *

"Dad, there must be some other way…" Sam trailed off desperately, side-glancing at Taylor, who was whimpering in my arms, her eyes flowing with tears. "Ugh! You're no help!" Suddenly, Sam slammed his phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket, frustratingly running a hand through his hair.

"So?" I asked nervously, worried about his reaction.

"He says there is absolutely no way to shift when another wolf is shifting for the first time. He said this has never happened before, but he thinks that what is going to happen." I looked down at Taylor anxiously, who looked like she was in too much pain to understand.

"Bella…" She moaned. I looked down at her with pity and sadness in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor. We're going to try and get you better as soon as possible." I looked back up at Sam. "Someone should tell Quil and Paul." I commented. He nodded, and sent Jared in. A couple seconds later, both him and Quil walked out, looking concerned. When Quil saw Taylor, he immediately came over and leaned down, looking into Taylor's eyes.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. You don't deserve this." He apologized.

"It's not your fault." Taylor managed to whisper out, before crying out when another wave of pain hit her.

"Quil, what's the update on Embry?" Sam asked seriously. Quil looked up and grimaced.

"He's still in the beginning stages, barely even morphing yet." Quil said. I growled, frustrated, and turned to Jared to see if he had any advice. He was looking down at Taylor with sorrow, and when he met my eyes, I could see pain. He was very caring over his friends, and I could tell he wished he could just fix it so no one had to be in pain anymore. I felt the exact same way.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Jared asked Sam right after Taylor shrieked.

"We can't do anything, except be there for Taylor and Embry, and try to hurry up Embry's transformation." Sam concluded, sighing in anger and hopelessness. Taylor whined.

"You guys, what's happening to me? It hurts so badly." Taylor got out between gasps. Quil came over and leaned down.

"Taylor, this is the sickness we have been talking about. You-You're transforming into a wolf. A werewolf." Quil dropped the bomb, but Taylor didn't have any sort of negative reaction. Instead, she looked kind of impressed.

"Really, that's the sickness?" She wondered. He nodded, seeming a little confused about her reaction. "Well, that's not so bad, except for the pain." She rushed at the end, clutching her stomach and moaning softly. "Why won't this end?" She begged me, looking up with sad, pained brown eyes.

"Taylor, it's a lot to explain, but basically you can't start changing until Embry is done changing, and Embry just started a couple hours before you did." I tried to condense the problem.

"That sucks." Taylor groaned, rolling over onto her stomach. Suddenly, Jacob burst through the trees, and immediately came over to where Taylor and I were located.

"Well? What's the deal?" He asked impatiently, looking over Taylor's crumpled form worriedly.

"The rules stay the same; she can't transform until Embry is finished with his transformation." Jacob cursed under his breath.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? There must be some way…"

"There's no way, Jake." Jared responded sorrowfully. Jacob sighed, instinctively reaching out to me. I hugged him, trying to share reassurance and feel reassured at the same time, and we stayed in each other's arms for a while until a different person than usual interrupted.

"Not to ruin the lovey-dovey moment, because I am all for JakeXBella, but I am kind of feeling about ready to spontaneously combust, so…" Taylor's weak voice trailed off, and I leaned out of Jacob's arms to give her an incredulous stare.

"Tay!" I complained. She shrugged and smiled just a little, but it was broken off by what looked like the worst pain cycle yet, and she let out a blood-curling scream for about 3 seconds straight before I went over and hugged her tight, shushing and comforting her. She broke out into a whole new set of tears, and I could see the rest of the guys look on with painful glazes in their eyes. From the cave, you could hear another, slightly similar cry of hurt, and Quil immediately turned around and entered, trying to go help Embry, since he felt he could do that better than help Taylor. I continued holding Taylor outside the cave, praying for Embry to finish soon. Taylor was trying to muffle her cries, but the change was incredibly painful, and I couldn't even imagine what kind of pain she must be going through, being stuck at this stage.

There was a loud sound inside the cave, and we all looked just in time to see a flash of light. At that, Taylor's screams got the loudest they had been, and I scrunched my nose in pain. Quil ran out right after, towards me.

"Bella, get back!" He exclaimed. I was frozen in confusion, but felt those 2 strong arms grasp mine and pull me back just in time to avoid Taylor.

There was another huge light, blinding us all for a second, then, when I looked back at Taylor's screaming figure, she was gone, and in her place stood a white wolf with just a few hairs of black on her back mixed in. I looked from Jacob above me, still holding my arms, back to Taylor, who was panting and laying down on her paws, to the cave entrance, where Paul's wolf and a new wolf, one a blend of dark, medium, and light browns, exit from. The new wolf, Embry, started growling immediately, and I looked towards Sam on whether we should shift or not to protect ourselves. He nodded slightly, and immediately I went away from Jacob, transforming into my white-gray wolf. Everyone else had changed forms, and were holding their heads down, in a sign of friendship. Embry sniffed around nervously, seeming to only trust Paul, but eventually he inched forward towards Sam and Jacob. I made sure to block Taylor from him, because she was still passed out and defenseless. He didn't even look my way, looking right at Sam, the Alpha.

_Am I…a werewolf?_ He mind-voice trembled. Sam nodded.

_Yes. It is has been completed_. Sam announced. Embry looked down at his new paws, trying to assess the situation.

_I feel really different._ He noticed. Sam cough-laughed, breaking some of the tension.

_Well, there's a lot of explaining to do. We-_ His thoughts were interrupted by a shifting behind me.

I turned around, to see that Taylor was just getting up, and looking around confusedly. I looked back towards Embry anxiously, aware that he might see her as a new threat since he was such a young wolf, but instead he was looking at her with sometime I had seen before. Something that I see in all of the males' eyes here, and something I'm sure they see in me.

She was his mate.

But still, to my surprise, he was growling lowly towards our area, and I was confused of why he would do that. Would he really still see his mate as a new threat? I was about to go to her to protect her, but Jacob quickly trotted over to me and pulled on my ear gently, signaling that I come over towards the rest of the group, away from her.

_Why is he growling at her?_ I only thought to Jacob.

_He's not. He's growling at you._ He clarified. I looked back at Embry, and did indeed see that he was baring his teeth in my direction. I resisted the urge to fight back, and followed Jacob to one of the other trees, relaxing down against his body and connecting our tails, getting ready to see some drama unfold. Once I was clearly out of the way, Embry looked back towards Taylor and walked slowly towards her. I knew Taylor felt the connection too, when not only did she not attack him, but she also ran to him when she couldn't wait any longer to be near him. They stared into each other's eyes, and I almost cried at how sweet it was. I felt Jacob nudge my head with his, and I smiled, licking the side of his face affectionately.

Sam, Jared, Quil, and Paul were looking on with a sort of jealousy, and I knew Sam and Jared wished they could be with Leah and Emily, and Paul and Quil wished they could have the same type of feeling for a person that Embry and Taylor, and Jacob and I do for each other. I knew they would eventually get mates, but for now, this really was turning out to be a pain fest for everyone but us 2 couples. I sighed, placing my head back on Jacob's shoulder, and trying to ignore those feelings. By now, Taylor and Embry were locked in a 'wolfy-embrace', and looking happy together. I smiled slightly, despite my previous feelings, and knew eventually everything would turn out okay. Taylor broke it and looked out at me, and I felt a thanking in her gaze, and a sort of apology. Taylor and I used to be really close, until she started getting into those fits about 'the sickness', but with that look I knew that we would be able to go back to old times. She felt sorry for what she had said, specifically to me, but she didn't know how to say it.

_I know, Taylor._ I transmitted, making it easier for her. She nodded, smiling, and went back to Embry.

_Embry, Taylor, there are some things we need to discuss. Some things we need to figure out_. Sam told them after another minute of him staring enviously. They both looked at him, alert and listening.

_Now, as werewolves, there are certain rules, and certain things you need to know. There are also certain things we need to know-which I think we will deal with right now_. He decided. He looked towards the older wolves, apparently deciding who would fight who.

_I guess…Jacob can fight Embry, and Jared can fight Taylor_. We all whipped our heads around to see if anything would happen between those two, since Taylor had previous feelings for Jared, but she didn't even seem bothered. I knew she was happy and in the right place with Embry, but that right there just proved to me that she would be alright, and I couldn't help from not smiling. _Now-Embry will go first. First, Embry, you will have to fight Jacob. Then, you'll have to sneak up on one of us. Then, you'll have to run around the forest. These tests will help us learn which rank you are._ Sam explained briefly. Embry nodded, going up to the center, where Jacob was waiting.

I layed on my paws, hating when Jacob was the one fighting, and worried over him for a good couple minutes as he and Embry exchanged blows. Jacob got a big slash on his right shoulder, and that was when Sam decided to stop the fight. I immediately leapt up to go to Jacob, and whined.

_Bella, I'm fine._ Jacob tried to reassure me. I just shook my head and pushed him over to the tree base, making him lie down and rest. He rolled his eyes, but still licked my face lovingly. Embry looked pretty unscathed, except for a big black eye, and Taylor rushed over to him. It was a little more awkward than Jacob and I, because they just learned they were mates 5 minutes ago, but you still got the same idea.

_Embry, that was a good fight, and you have a good standing of becoming a fighter, just like your brothers_. Sam told him. Embry smiled at Quil and Paul. _But…you still have to take the other tests. So, we'll be back._ Sam left with Embry, so it was just us 6. Taylor was kind of awkward, still trying to examine her new self, while everyone else just stared at her, making sure she wouldn't do something rash. It made me thankful that when I was shifting for the first time there weren't a lot of other wolves, because I wouldn't want a bunch of people staring at me like I was some nutcase all the time. She apparently noticed, because she snarled at all of us, and we all mostly looked away. I got up and approached her slowly. She didn't seem that hostile, and let me get pretty close.

_So, how do you feel_? I started a personal, mental conversation. She shrugged.

_I don't know…how are newly turned werewolves supposed to feel?_ She asked. I cough-laughed, shrugging my shoulders.

_No idea. I think a little hormonal, a little confused, and a lot weird_. I remembered. She nodded.

_Yep, that's basically how I feel_. She agreed.

_So…you and Embry?_ I asked after an awkward silence. She immediately looked at her feet, and I knew she would be blushing if she was in her human form.

_Well…yeah…_ she replied embarrassingly.

_Hey, it's ok, I never thought I would be with Jacob._ I tried to comfort her. Instead, I got a snort.

_Please Bella. You two would have ended up together even if you were on opposite sides of the world._ She exaggerated. I rolled my eyes.

_Well I guess we'll never know. Anyways…so are you okay with it?_ I turned serious again. She nodded.

_Yeah, I mean, I never, ever would have expected it, but now that it's here it feels so…_

_Right_ I finished for her. She turned to me, smiling sheepishly.

_Yeah. I always thought I was going to always be wanting Jared, but as soon as I saw Embry it was like…like…_ she struggled.

_like everything changed-suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the Earth anymore, it's him._ I finished, knowing the feeling. She nodded vigorously.

_Exactly! Where did you get that comparison?_ She questioned. I rolled my eyes.

_From some book named Full Moon, I think…all well_. I disregarded the sudden thought, and went to change the subject.

_So, how long do I have to stay like this before turning back_? She questioned.

_Um, like a day and a half. Basically, after you sleep tonight, once you wake up, you can change back. And then you get to go back to school. Yay._ I thought sarcastically. She cough-laughed.

_Great._ We both turned towards the trees, where we heard a shuffling. I backed up, in case it was anything threatening (which I highly doubted, but still), and Taylor copied my action. But the only things that popped out were Sam and Embry, who immediately went to Taylor.

_I'm a hunter-I really suck at sneaking up on people, and I can't run for my life._ He thought to her. She grinned.

_Why am I not surprised?_ She thought back. He fake whined, and she nudged her head against his neck before going over to the center of the clearing again, getting ready for her fight with Jared. I was relatively calmer, because Jacob got to sit out and I could sit with him, but I saw from across the way Embry pacing back and forth, watching anxiously. Taylor started the fight by circling around, trying to stay alert. Already, she was doing better than I did, I thought pathetically. She was first to lunge, and he quickly dodged her attack. But when he counter-attacked, he barely missed. She tried to catch her breath, but he didn't really give her any time to respond, because he soon had her pinned. She huffed, and he got off of her when he heard Embry snarling at him from the sidelines.

_I think that it's pretty obvious that she isn't a fighter._ Sam reasoned to us all. I nodded, wondering if she would be our first scout then.

_This time, Bella, I want you to come with me._ I looked at him, confused, but got up and followed both of them away, giving Jacob a goodbye look.

We walked deeper into the forest, and I kind of recognized it as the area where I tested for my rank. Sam and I dropped her off at a spot, then hurried to wait where we were supposed to, being extremely quiet to hear her, should she make any sound. You could hear rustling, though, after three minutes, and I knew the exact time to duck out of the way once she finally tried to drop in on us. Sam shook his head, and we continued on to the running area.

_I hope you're good at this, Taylor, or I don't know what you'd do._ I joked. She growled playfully, not amused. Sam stopped us, and looked at me pointedly.

_Bella, I want you to race her. If she can keep up with you, then she's a runner. I want you to use your full speed at first, but if she's really far behind, slow it down. Do only one lap. I'll be here. Go._ He ordered, sitting down. I stared at Taylor, confirming her readiness, then sped off into the woods. Her footsteps echoed behind me, and I knew she was at least 5 meters in my distance. I pushed my full speed, and felt her drop back inch by inch as I continued at that same, intense speed. I decided to slow down, letting her stay with me, and soon she was at a comfortable distance back, me going almost my full speed. We made it back in no time, and Sam looked at me for a review.

_She was doing well in the first couple minutes, but after I kept pushing my speed, she couldn't keep up. I only slowed down a little bit, and with that speed she could keep up, so I think she could be a runner._ I reported back. He nodded, seeming okay with this information.

_Alright then. Taylor, you are our next runner_. He told her. She grinned, and I nudged her.

_Welcome to runner land, Taylor. Population 1_. I thought sarcastically. She snorted, and we made our way back leisurely, thinking about random things. As soon as I walked through the clearing, Jacob pounced on me and started hugging me, and I cough-laughed, nudging him back. Embry and Taylor shared their reunion, while Sam just greeted the other bachelors and went to his place at the front of the cave.

_It has been decided that Taylor is our new runner, along with Bella. I believe this was a good decision, and she'll do well in that position._ He thought to all of us. _But now, I have to explain the rules to Embry and Taylor, and answer any questions._ He turned to the experienced wolves.

_You have to stay with me in this torture, but you're allowed to sleep through it_. He ordered. We all sighed, but obeyed and got comfortable on the ground. Embry and Taylor watched attentively, while I tried to drone out the speech I had heard almost 5 times now. They didn't have that many questions, though some of them were a little ridiculous.

_Do we only change during a full moon?_ Embry asked hopefully. Sam looked towards the sky, then back down at the confused wolf.

_I don't know, Bry. What's the sky look like now?_ Embry looked up at the clear blue sky, then looked back at Sam.

_Is that a no_? He clarified. Everyone rolled their eyes.

_Are we still going to try and keep this a secret from the others_? Taylor brought up. Sam nodded.

_We have to. It's law. Eventually everyone will have their turn through the change, and everyone will know what's happening. But, for now, you have to keep it a secret_. Sam explained. She nodded, taking it in.

_Anything else?_ Sam opened._ No, Embry._ He quickly thought when Embry opened his mouth, that look in his eyes again that he was going to ask a stupid question.

_Well, I guess that's the end of the speech. You two have to stay here tonight, and someone figure out who's staying with them. I'm going home to see my dad and try to learn more about us, since apparently there is still a lot we don't know._ Sam thought the end bitterly.

_We'll stay._ Paul and Quil agreed.

_I'll stay too; I don't feel like going home._ Jared told.

_Well, I do, so…_ I trialed off, that being my goodbye. Everyone else followed suit, and soon Jacob and I were walking back to my place. I turned to face him outside the door, both of us changed back into our human forms. We stared into each other's brown eyes for a second, before he pulled me close and pressed our lips together. I kissed him back with a need I didn't realize, and we were soon furiously kissing. Just when we were going to get more into it, though, the front door opened, and I saw Seth and Leah staring at me, smirking.

"Bella…are you being safe?" Leah asked embarrassingly.

"Leah!" I protested, turning back to Jacob to see his reaction. He just laughed, walking away from the entrance.

"Bye, bella. See you tomorrow." He departed, winking at me. I smiled back, before turning back to my two siblings, narrowing my eyes.

"You guys, I deserve some privacy." I told them, shutting the door behind me.

"Bella, there has never been any privacy in our lives." Seth pointed out. I sighed, knowing he was right.

"Well, whatever. I'm going to bed." I grabbed an apply from the counter and headed to my room, fed up with them after only 2 minutes. I froze when I saw my room, though, my apple dropping to the floor at once. My hands shook as I took out my phone, not sure if I should call Jacob or the Elders with my situation. I leaned back against the wall for support, trying not to freak out at the sight I saw in front of me.

I did not leave a bloodless rabbit on my bed.

* * *

**Hi...again :) So I hoped you liked it! You guys all wanted some action, and it was pretty much 100% voted for Taylor having to wait to shift (which I was going to do anyway), so I hoped I did a good job addressing it. Did you like my little snippit about the imprinting from New Moon? I thought it was funny (snickers to herself...no one else is laughing...) Anyways, I tried to keep Bella's wolf instincts under control too, since she should be old enough to handle them. I know the Taylor/Embry imprint was a weird move, and I'm and just feeling a little bit of regret with it, but whatever, it is planned, and I'm not changing the whole story for it. (Maybe later ;)**

**Now to answer the reviews! :)**

Blitz-gurl-42: **Thanks for the review and sorry I couldn't update sooner! :( But thank you for the feedback and insight. I always kind of liked Sam and Leah better anyway, so it just worked out with Jared and Emily...anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the Taylor action in this chapter! :) Thanks for the review again :)**

zelgirl: **Thank you so much for the story compliments :), and sooo sorry I couldn't update sooner :( I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, and thanks for answering my questions :)**

LoverOfDarkness13: **Happy (really late) New Years to you too! :) And I am soooo sorry I didn't update sooner :( I hope you forgive me, and enjoyed this chapter! :)**

edger2deadly: **Thank you so much for the review :) The idea of Bella being a born werewolf popped into my head the day I finished New Moon. I'm glad you enjoy the story so much, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**

: **Lol, sorry for making you sit on the edge of your seat for 5 months. You must be very uncomfortable... Anyways! (trying to end awkward moment) Thanks for such the great compliments. I am really sorry I couldn't update sooner, and I hope you still enjoyed this chapter, and it was worth the (way too long) wait :)**

MaXiMuM rIdE 22: **Haha, I'm so sorry! I hope you'll forgive me and enjoy this chapter anyway, even though I totally fell off the face of the earth for a couple (multiple) months. Thanks for the review though :)**

Ctulee06: **Thanks for answering my questions and giving your story input :) I write this story for you and my readers, and I always try to make it as much what you guys want as it can be :) Thanks for the nice compliments on the story, and I'm sorry for the update lag :)**

Bluefire7754: **Haha yeah, that was what I was going for. Thanks for reviewing, and I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long :)**

Fallen Angel - BlackRoseOfLove: **Its funny how as soon as your updating problems get fixed, mine come out! Ha guess we're even :P And thank you again for the compliments, you're really nice too and I'm sure your stories are awesome-I don't read M stories (I'm a weenie) and I have no idea what Kingdom Hearts is (oops). But that's okay because they are still way awesome! :) Oh and this is gonna sound totally stalker but in your review (which it says was recieved on December 20, 2010) you said your birthday was yesterday...which means your birthday is around December 19 (I sound so stalker right now)...so that means your birthday is only 6 days from mine (December 13)! Yay for December birthdays! Lol so yeah...I feel like we just bonded...and I feel like I should totally be thought of as a creeper...I'm not a creeper! Anyways sorry I'll get back to the response (ADD)- Thanks for your feedback and input on the story! I love to hear my readers' ideas. So yeah, thanks for the review and sorry for the long update! :) (stalker review response, over)**

RWB: **Haha thank you! I appreciate your review and apologize for not updating sooner :)**

Alex274: **Thank you for the review and thanks for answering my questions! :) I enjoy hearing everyone's ideas and feedback, and it will all be taken into consideration. Thanks for the review and I again am sorry for not getting the chapter up sooner :)**

becca lynn: **Wow, your name is beautiful :) Sorry anyways...um thanks for the review but the story just started so I don't want to kill anybody just yet...lol but maybe in the future someone will get the boot (shhhh) So yeah thanks for the review and sorry for the long wait! :)**

lolly59034: **Thanks for the constant reviews and compliments :) It really means a lot. I'm so sorry for making you wait such a long time, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter all the same :)**

**Yay! I finished! And yes, I did realize I ended every single response with a smiley face :) I am totally obsessed with them, and I seriously put them everywhere.**

**Um...**

**So the funny thing is is that this chapter was completely done-author's 'note' (more like novel) and all-but all I had to do was the top part of the chapter, the mini author's note, and it deleted the whole thing. Like, it wasn't even funny. I wanted to cry. Especially since I took an hour to do it (these things take time!) But instead, I just got off and decided to cool down until I was ready. Which took 2 weeks. And here I am, saving after every other word, but have I lost it yet? No! (Totally jinxed.) **

**Sorry, I don't know why my ADD is acting up so bad...I got to miss school today :) I stayed home and did a little bit of homework, then watched Titanic. **

**SPEAKING OF WHICH! Happy Easter everybody! (late easter) I got lots of candy (yummy :) and I hope you all had a good day. **

**I really have nothing more meaningful to talk to you all about. So I guess I'll just get to the questions and let you get on with your lives. **

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. Did you enjoy how I played out the Taylor and Embry scene? Do you think Embry and Taylor are a good couple? Comments on them would be appreciated.**

**2. Is there anything you're not seeing that you wish you were? I write for my reviews, and if there is anything you would like to see, just talk to me, and I can probably make it happen :) **

**3. HOW WAS THE CHAPTER? ES BUENO? ES MUY AWESOME-O! You can see my Spanish skills are the best, thanks to two years of it :) (ugh) but seriously please tell me how the whole chapter went! (apart from how long it took to get posted)**

**OH YEAH-I JUST REMEMBERED! I GOT A NEW DOGGY! She is so cute! the funny thing is though, when we went to the dog shelter, her name was Chelsea (my name) and I was like whattt? And the trainers kept being like 'Chelsea do you want a treat?' and I was like 'YES!' lol joking but we renamed it Hailey and she is so awesome! I'm not going to tell you the breed because you all will judge, but she is soooo awesome and soooo nice. I love her :)**

**OKAY, FOCUS CHELSEA! I think I ate too much sugar :/**

**P.S. have any of you taken online high school? I'm thinking of enrolling in Arizona Connections Academy for high school, but any feedback would be great :)**

**P.S.S. have any of you heard the new Panic! at the Disco soundtrack, Vices and Virtues? AH-MAZE-ING! Just saying, check out the Ballad of Mona Lisa :)**

**P.S.S.S. do any of you play Pokemon White? No? didn't think so..**

**okay I know you're all really pissed off with me, I'll go now :)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LOLLY59034; MY NUMBER ONE FAVORITE REVIEWER! :) HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY :)**

**Hey guys :) I think I updated pretty quickly, but as always read the author's note at the bottom. Also, this chapter may not be very good, since I was seriously sick right before I wrote this. Just saying. But anyway, I hope you still enjoy it, and I will see you all down at the bottom :) **

* * *

"Bells?" Jacob's voice answered after the second ring. I sighed in relief at the sound, feeling less alone immediately.

"Um, Jacob…I have a problem…" I trailed off, not sure how to present this to him.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He encouraged lightly. I took a deep breath, before rushing out my problem.

"Okay, well after you left, I went to my room, after being interrogated by Leah, and then when I got in here, there was a dead rabbit on my bed, and it looks pretty pale, so I'm guessing it doesn't have any blood." I ended with a gasp, out of breath from my hysteria. The other end was silent for so long, and after a minute I was worried we lost connection and I was going to have to repeat myself.

"Hello?" I asked timidly.

"I'm here, Bella. I'm on my way." He told me, no question in his voice, so I knew it would be meaningless to protest.

"Ok…where are you now?" I asked.

"Right outside the door." I dropped the phone in shock, but quickly picked it up after a couple seconds and ran to answer the door. I threw it open, and just the sight of Jacob made my wolf relax comfortably and made me feel safe. He apparently felt the same way, because he took one big step to wrap his arms around me, and I snuggled my head into the warm crook of his neck, breathing in his scent that always comforted me-Axe cologne mixed in with nature (perfect combination, by the way ;) When we pulled away, I had to resist the urge to kiss him.

"Okay, where is the thing?" Oh, yeah; that's why he's here. I blushed unconsciously, and lead him towards my room. When he saw it, he immediately growled under his breath, and instinctively moved towards me.

"If that thing is here, then that means someone had to be in your room to drop it off." He thought out to himself quietly. I listened with interest. "And when you had that dream, someone had to be close by with that sort of power to manipulate your dreams." He continued. I waited anxiously for his conclusion. "Which means a certain vampire has frequent access to the reservation." I was leaning forward in anticipation, wishing his brain worked just a little bit faster sometimes. "Which means we need to be doing runs to keep our home safe!" He finally figured out. I sighed, thanking God that that was finally over.

"Yes, Jacob." I approved sarcastically. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I think we should go tell the Elders about our epiphany." He suggested. I shrugged.

"Fine, we can go. But it was your epiphany, so you are doing all the talking." I said with a tone you couldn't argue with.

"Fine." He grumbled. I walked out of the room, going to find Leah to tell her I would be gone. I found her in the kitchen, and quickly tried to think up an excuse as to why I was leaving to see the Elders this late at night.

"Hey, Lee, Jacob and I are going to go out again… to see the Elders." I told her cautiously. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Um…because…"

"Because she wants to ask them about the sickness." Jacob put in for me quickly, and I smiled at him appreciatingly. She looked suspicious, but shrugged.

"Fine, I'll tell mom. See you later." She walked back to her room, and I sighed in relief that that was over.

"Let's go." I beckoned Jacob, and we walked out the door and towards the forest. As soon as we were behind cover, we shifted, because we would be able to get to the Elders faster if we could run as wolves. Our journey was silent, the both of us just enjoying the feeling of running and the wind blowing our fur. I knew that there was no other feeling greater than running through the woods with my mate. When we finally got outside the house that holds most of the older Elders, we shifted back, and cautiously knocked on the door. Jacob's grandfather was the one who answered, and he immediately broke out into a smile when he saw us.

"Jake! Bells! Good to see you too!" He hugged both of us, and I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob's grandpa was the sweetest, funniest, kindest old man I knew, and I always enjoyed going to see him when I was little.

"It's good to see you too, granddad." Jacob replied.

"What brings you here tonight? Do you need any love advice?" I blushed involuntarily. That was the (used to be) one annoying thing about the old man-he always tried to hook up Jacob and I. Jacob just laughed though, and shook his head.

"No, grandpa, I got that under control." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, and I rolled my eyes at them.

"Then what is it?" Mr. Black demanded.

"Well, we came here with a werewolf problem." Jacob explained, and you could feel the whole atmosphere turn serious.

"A werewolf problem? Of what kind?" The Elder asked.

"Well, I think that…a vampire…is stalking Bella." Jacob came out. His grandfather's eyes went wide, and he immediately turned to look at me.

"Is this true, Bella? Tell me what has happened." He ordered. I sighed, but told the story anyway.

"A couple days ago, I had a dream where a man with red eyes and pale skin found me alone, and told me that I was going to be in a lot of trouble soon…then I woke up screaming. Then tonight, after coming home from the Pack, there was a dead rabbit on my bed, with all of its blood drained, and I freaked out, so I called Jacob. He thinks that some vampire is targeting me, so we decided to come here to see if that was true and if there is anything more you can tell us." I explained. Mr. Black had a thoughtful look in his eyes after I finished, and didn't speak for a couple minutes.

"What did the vampire look like?" So, it is a vampire?

"Bronze hair, tall, really pale, intimidating…" I trailed off, knowing that wasn't a very good explanation, but the only one I could remember. Mr. Black had a knowing look in his eyes, and ushered us inside. Jacob and I sat down on one of the couches, and his grandpa sat down in the chair facing us.

"We have dealt with those vampires before, if my prediction is correct. The one you described to me, his name is Edward. He is one of the more powerful members of the clan. He is heartless because he is the only one without a mate in his group-he has nothing to lose. They used to be our number one threat, because they live nearby, in Forks. We finally got rid of them 20 years ago, but it seems they have returned…which means they are probably the reason the werewolf gene acted up on you young-uns." I gave Jacob a sideways look.

"I don't know why Edward would be targeting Bella, though… oh wait, I know why! Bella, your grandmother looked exactly like you when she was a wolf, and he was in love with her. So, he probably feels the same connection with you, and you are now his primary objective." Both Jacob and I growled ferociously, and he put his hands up innocently. "Don't get mad at me! I'm just saying, Bella, that when the time does come for the wolves and vamps to fight, you will be his target. Your risk level just got a 100% higher." I sighed.

"That's just great…" I mumbled. Jacob instinctively moved closer to me, and I felt a little safer.

"Well, what do we do now? We don't have all our numbers, but he has to be coming on the reservation sometime, to do these things to Bella." Jacob asked.

"Just be careful when you're walking around-never be alone. Until you get your numbers, it probably isn't a good idea to do runs, because the vamps can just pick you off without anyone noticing. When we fought them at first, there were 15, but I knew we killed a few of them, so they're numbers are lower now." Mr. Black informed. "When all of your wolves have transformed, come see me again, and me and the guys will tell you some of the methods we used." Jacob and I nodded, getting up to leave.

"Thank you so much, grandpa." Jacob hugged him.

"Yeah, thank you. We would be totally lost without your help." I agreed, hugging him too.

"Don't worry, you young snappers. You'll learn the ropes eventually." He encouraged. We all departed, and Jacob and I shifted into our wolves.

_Should we tell Sam yet?_ I thought to him, running towards my house.

_No, wait till tomorrow. It's a school night anyway, and you don't want to be exhausted_. Jacob concluded.

_Okay. See you tomorrow then._ I licked the side of his face, then sprinted away from him to my house. Once I got there, my body finally started to shut down from the intense day I had, and I only mumbled a 'goodnight' to Seth before stumbling into the guest room and falling asleep. (since my bed was still dirty from the dead rabbit-cough cough)

"Bella! Bella! Isabella, wake up right now!" I groaned, and rolled over onto my side-this is definitely what you don't want to wake up to.

"What's wrong, mom?" I mumbled.

"Why is there a disgusting dead animal on your bed?" She fumed. Oh.

"Um…it's werewolf stuff, mom. I'm sorry." I condensed. I wasn't about to tell her I had a vampire who was obsessed with me put it there.

"Werewolf stuff? Young lady, I understand that there is going to be secrets and problems because you are a wolf, but when it starts stinking up my house, that is when I have the problem!" I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"That's all you care about, mom? A clean house?" I asked, sitting up to see her angry face.

"Yes!" She said seriously. I laughed.

"Okay, mom. I'm sorry. Hopefully, it won't happen again." I apologized. She huffed, but walked out. I shook my head at her, but got up to take a shower. My mom was thankfully out of my room after I finished, and I quickly just picked a random outfit-ripped dark skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a black cardigan, and my black Converse. My hair was fine, and I just put on mascara and lip gloss. My mind was preoccupied when I walked out to get my breakfast, because I was worried for school. A LOT had happened during the weekend, and it was going to be weird going back to school and trying to do normal things. Also, it was going to be difficult dealing with the rest of my friends who haven't changed yet. Maybe it would have been better if we all changed at once...or maybe not, because then all of our new changed werewolf instincts would have made us kill each other. But it still would have been more convenient.

"Bella, which bagel do you want?" My mom's question broke through my thoughts, and I saw she narrowed her eyes at me slightly. I chuckled, thinking her anger at her dirty house was amusing.

"Blueberry, please." I requested. She 'hmphed', but stuck it into the toaster none the less. I looked towards the entrance to the kitchen as Seth and Leah walked through it, and waved at them.

"Hey Bella." They both greeted, getting their own bagels. I turned towards my iPod, playing my Lifehouse playlist, but, due to werewolf hearing, I still heard all of the conversations going on around me, even at the sound full blast. Leah and Seth were talking about school, and their topic made me stiffen.

"I wonder who will be at school today." Leah said sarcastically.

"I know, right? Every single day it seems like someone new is 'sick' with this new 'disease'." Seth rolled his eyes.

"I know. I'm starting to get suspicious…" Leah and Seth both looked towards me, and I averted my eyes so they wouldn't know I heard what they said. I saw mom give me a worried look, and gave her a reassuring nod, telling her that the lie would stick for as long as it had to.

"So, kids, how are your grades going?" Mom asked, changing the subject.

"Mom, we have only been in school for a week." Leah reminded.

"That's no excuse." Mom said indignantly. I shook my head at her bad efforts, but ate my bagel in silence.

"So…how are you and Emily?" Mom asked. Everyone in the room froze, and she immediately realized she made a mistake by asking.

"How do you think we are?" Leah asked venomously. I whipped my head to stare at her, not expecting that reaction (she's more of a burst into tears kind of girl). My mom looked at her pointedly, not liking the attitude.

"Leah, I know what I asked was wrong, but there is no reason to use that tone of voice with me." Mom said strictly. Leah took a deep breath, then bowed her head.

"Sorry, mom. I don't know what happened. But Emily and I are still doing really bad." She mumbled. Mom looked at me with a strange glint in her eye, and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Sorry to hear that, sweetheart." Mom sympathized, still looking at me with that expression. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing what she was trying to communicate.

"Hey mom, I think it's time to go to school." Seth realized. Mom looked towards the clock, and sighed.

"I guess it is. Let's get in the car." I picked up my bag from the floor, and started to walk out the door, until a hand roughly pulled me back inside. I growled quietly, and mom let go of me.

"Sorry!" I immediately apologized, not being able to control it. She chuckled.

"It's okay, Bella. I know you have weird animal instincts." My face fell, but before I could respond, she continued.

"I was trying to say, that maybe Leah is the next one to change." She said like it was obvious.

"Ohhhhhh." I trailed off, thinking about it. "Maybe you're right…" I agreed, thinking back to how she snapped at mom, and how she would have never done that if she was her normal self.

"Well, what else did you think that outburst was?" Mom asked.

"PMS." I answered truthfully. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Bella. Now go get into the car." I obeyed, taking the passenger seat, and we soon were on our way. I was actually kind of wondering who would be at school today too, since both Embry and Taylor couldn't come, and someone had to watch them. I also thought about Leah, and if she really was getting ready to change. I looked at her from my front mirror, and saw her glaring out the window. Yes, I believe she'll be the next one to change. Then I can finally stop lying to her! Yay! But then her and Sam are going to be all lovey dovey…which means Emily is going to be hurt…why couldn't one good thing happen to me without a million other bad things along with it? I groaned out loud, and saw mom give me a questioning look.

We arrived to school shortly after that, and I immediately located Jacob standing out front. I quickly said goodbye to my mom, then jumped out of the car and practically ran to him. He opened his arms for me to fall into, and we shared a sweet hug, our mate instincts instantly settling down. "Hi Bells." He said into my ear, a smile in his voice.

"Hi Jake." I responded in the same tone.

"I missed you." He admitted. I laughed.

"I just saw you last night." I protested.

"I know, but I always miss you when you're not with me." He whined. I rolled my eyes, but pecked him on the lips anyway.

"Me too, Jacob." We stayed connected for a couple more minutes, before we realized a bunch of people were staring at us, and pulled away (sadly). I looked to my left, and saw Emily staring with a huge grin-the happiest she had looked since Sam and her had their falling out. I smiled back, and went over to give her a huge hug.

"Em!" I greeted enthusiastically.

"Hi Bella. I see you and Jacob are getting pretty cozy." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, and I blushed.

"No, Em. Get your mind out of the gutter. We're just…happy to see each other." I excused.

"Sure, Bella." She said, not believing a word I said. I rolled my eyes at her, slightly blushing still.

"So, have you seen Taylor? Jacob said something about her being sick…" Emily trailed off. The smile froze on my face, and I looked at Jacob to help me for an explanation.

"Yeah, I guess she got the sickness. She probably won't be at school today." Jacob said quickly. Emily pouted.

"Aw, that sucks. All though, its kind of karma, since she used to say it wasn't even real…well, I hope she gets better." Emily thought, and I brightened. Emily was so nice to everyone. Sam came up to us then, and as soon as I saw him, I remember my prediction of Leah turning next, and looked at him urgently.

"Sam! I need to talk to you." I told him. He nodded at me, trying hard not to look at Emily, who was staring up at him with betrayal and sadness in her eyes. I sighed, trying to ignore it as well and reminding myself that she will be happy in the end, too.

"Okay, talk." He ordered. I narrowed my eyes.

"I meant, alone." I stressed the last word, and he finally caught my drift, because he nodded.

"Oh, okay. We'll be right back." He looked at Jacob when he said that, even though it was slightly addressing Emily as well, and followed me to an area not surrounded by people. "What's wrong, Bella? You're worrying me. Does Emily know something?" He asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"No, no. Nothing like that. It's just…this morning, Leah started snapping at everyone…and not acting herself…and I'm pretty sure she's going to change next. Sorry, Sam." I apologized when I saw him look urgently over at her, judging her demeanor and emotions with one eye sweep. He growled lightly.

"Damn, that sucks. But I guess it is a good thing, right? Then she can stop being so sad over losing Jared." Sam tried to see the positive side of things. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but she's going to have to go through the whole pain thing of the changing." I shivered thinking about Jacob going through that, and silently thanked the stars that I wasn't changed before him and didn't have to deal with that.

"That's true. When do you think it will happen?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"Probably tomorrow. She's not that bad right now, just emotional and snippy. But she is definitely next. Speaking of which…how are Embry and Taylor?" I asked him, wondering how she was doing being stuck with Embry, Quil, and Paul. I shivered again.

"They're fine. She's ready to kill herself, but they're good." I chuckled.

"Thought so. Well, I guess it's time to go to class. It's so weird going back to normal routine again, you know?" I asked, wanting to know if that was all of us or if I was just crazy. He nodded.

"I know. I already asked for extra homework passes since I'm the new Alpha, but I was declined." He joked. I laughed.

"Wow, you would." He shrugged, but was smiling. I suddenly remembered that I had to tell him about the meeting Jacob and I had with the Elder last night, and reached out to stop him. But right then, the bell rang, and I walked away from him with a sigh, going back to Emily, who was staring at us with sad eyes, and walking to our first class.

"So, what was that about?" She asked, trying to be nonchalant, but epically failing at it. I shrugged. "Nothing, just about a makeup assignment I was asking about." I lied horribly. Why would we need to be in private talking about a makeup assignment? She didn't catch it though, since she seemed like she was too busy in her own little world. I sighed (again), wishing I didn't have to see my friend so hurt.

"So! Are you going to Homecoming?" I changed the subject, hoping she would cheer up.

"I don't know…if I don't have a date then…" Oh my gosh. I'm such a retard. How could I not think that Sam and Emily had been each other's date to everyone for their whole lives? Ugh, someone slap me.

"Bella, it's not your fault." She tried to cheer me up. Wait, I said that out loud? I shook my head, trying to resettle my thoughts.

"Well, whatever. Even if you don't have a date, which you will, I promise, you're still going." I reassured. She sighed.

"Yeah, we'll see." She mumbled. I snorted.

Oh, you'll see.

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOLLY59034! THIS WAS FOR YOU! :)**

**Hello again :) So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter...again I was sick with the stomach flu (or something horrible) when I was writing this, so it might not have been as good as the other chapters, like in conventions and dialogue and stuff...**

**Anyways! So I got a lot of reviews telling me to update faster, and I understand that I was gone for like the first quarter of the year, but I really do have a life :) Like with friends, school, family, job...so yeah. I appreciate all the care you have towards this story, and I tried to update faster since I left the story on a cliff hanger, but seriously...I do have things to do and I don't have all the time in the world to write new chapters. Also, I only have 3 more weeks of school left, so I have Finals coming up, and I am definitely busy during these last few weeks, because teachers always feel like they need to give a bunch of projects at the end of the school year (ugh). Anyways, so I might not update until Summer vacation starts, but when that comes, I'll update a ton :)**

**I guess I will just go into the review replies: **

MaXiMuM rIdE 22:**thanks for the review! :) and ha I did fall off Earth for a while but I'm back :) I hoped you liked the chapter and I updated faster! :)**

: **first off, thanks for the superrrrr long review :) Made me happy :) and second lol i know I dont update a lot and I'm sorry! The cliffhanger was good though, wasn't it? ;) haha i didnt see it coming either these characters do what they want and I just write it down (no joke) anyways im glad i was your first favorite story! that means a lot because i actually know how that is. and im happy you have been telling me about your friends! lol :) and haha i dont think im that good that I need an agent, but i am happy that you enjoy the story. thanks for the 5 star rating too :) and im your number one fan also :)**

alba angelo:**lol i know the rabbit was random :) haha I hoped I updated faster and thanks for the review! :)**

Fallen Angel - BlackRoseOfLove:**haha its okay, I was in a hole, but now im out of it :) youll update eventually! and thanks for the review, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter :)**

twilightlover212:**lol thanks im glad you like them! theyre like my whole way of connecting with the readers :) lol and i was just about to tell you my whole life story on connecting with readers, so its ok :) and yeah I am diagnosed with ADD but who cares I still love life :) its funner being this way. and i think these wolves are more in danger is because they are the main focus in the story, like the MAIN focus. plus, the story is all about werewolves, so I guess thats the only thing I have to put a focus on :) and i know the rabbit was so disgusting and random, I dont even know why I put it. I was half asleep when I wrote that chapter anyways :) haha and I like the imprint thing too! I hope I updated faster and thanks for the review! :)**

russetwolfy:**oh my gosh thanks for the great compliment :) im glad my story is actually exciting and fun for people to read. and i think that taylor deserved to be happy after her whole love probs with jared...lol i know how that goes too ;) thanks for the review and I hope I updated faster! :)**

HappyKitty95:**im sorry i took so long to update :( i hope you enjoyed this chapter though, since I did get it out faster. to address the errors: in my story there are 3 types of wolf ranks, and then the regular ranks like beta and alpha. there are runners, hunters, and scouts. runners just run, they catch the vampires and make sure that the wolves can stay on their trail. the scouts go out and spy on the vampires to see their plans and find their hideouts, and keep an eye on them. and the hunters tear the vampires apart when the runners catch up to them. its a cycle :) so yeah I hope that clears things up. Also, the rabbit was bloodless because if it didnt have any blood in it, then bella would know it would be a vampire because that is the only solution to not having any nlod O_o and also a bloody rabbit would be scary, but then there would be no way to know it was a vampire. so yeah, those are my answers :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter and aren't disappointed in me anymore :)**

lolly59034:**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**I am so sorry i couldnt upload on your birthday, but youre the reason I uploaded faster than I would have :) as soon as I got your review, I was like omg I have to get on that! and then I started the chapter that night and got half way through...and then got stuck. I am soooo sorry. but I dedicated the chapter to you, if that helped :) i hope you had a great birthday though and got everything you wanted! :) I also hope you liked the chapter and it was still good even though it wasnt on your birthday :)**

Ilovesethclearwater201:**idk, rabbits were the first thing that popped into my head. lol :) thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter and update :)**

grimjow42:**thanks for telling me my story is unique :) come to think of it i also havent seen a story like this one...all well! :) thanks for the review. and to address ur question...i hadnt even thought of those three, but now that you put that in my mind, it will stay there, and it will grow into an awesome idea, and I will get back to you on that :)**

edger2deadly:**thank u its good that you like the couples :) i hope you enjoyed this chapter and i hope I updated fast enough! :)**

**okay, so anyways...do you want to hear my sick stories? I have a bunch. No? Well, too bad! :) When I was sick, my tv was on to "20 Greatest Country Women" and I was too lazy to change it, so I watched 5 times. and btw, reba should not have been first! lol sorry its a good thing i love country. and also I was sleeping downstairs and all of a sudden my pomeranian goes crazy and starts barking at the door when my mom gets home. shes a ferocious thing ;) also I got sick at my school dance and 'got sick' while i was dancing and had to run to the bathroom...it was sooo cool (not). but yeah those are my stories.**

**Also, in language arts, i'm doing my research paper on the Quileute tribe :) its so beast, I know :)**

**so another random thing that came out with this story is homecoming...i feel like homecoming will be a great chapter for lovey dovey stuff, and then at the end action stuff...yeah, its going to be awesome :) but thats not for a couple more chapters. also, expect Leah and Emily drama once Leah and Sam become together, because i dont know about you, but if I was Emily, I would be pissed! Anyways, that is my chapter reflection :)**

**QUESTIONS OF THE DAY: **

**1. Any ideas for Homecoming? Any preferences on any of the character's dresses? Any drama? I am open for ideas :)**

**2. Don't you just love Jacob's grandpa? He's so awesome! Based him off of my grandpa. :) **

**3. How was the chapter? It's okay, speak your mind :)**

**AND ALSO!I just remembered...but I kinda want to change the name of this story. I don't know, I think that Werewolves is a pretty crappy name. But as you can tell by the name, I am very bad at naming, so i need you guys to help me. SO SEND IN YOUR NAMES! and i can choose from them :) thanks you guys, youre the best :)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'M A FRESHMAN! WOO! lol yeah I guess you guys know my age now, but all well, I am a freshman in high school and I am so happy to be done with middle school :) lol anyways...This chapter is kind of short :( I hope I updated fast enough, and as always, please read the bottom author's note! :)**

* * *

I sighed in relief when the school bell rang, signaling the end of my morning classes. I quickly packed up all my things and followed Paul and Leah out of the room. I hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to Leah since this morning, so I didn't know how moody she was right now, but judging by the look on her face, you probably wanted to stay away from her. Instead I went over to talk to Paul.

"Hey Paulina." I greeted, using our old nickname for him. He narrowed his eyes at me for a second, before smiling.

"Hey Isabel." He replied, using the old nickname I had that I had hated so bad. I gritted my teeth.

"Touche." I responded, before continuing with normal conversation. "So, how did last night go?" I asked, curious. He grinned now, and I shook my head.

"Amazing. Taylor is probably the funnest person to annoy." He laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Poor Taylor. I knew I should have stayed with her…" I trailed off. He chuckled.

"Embry is hilarious too, though. And it's really fun to make fun of their relationship." I scoffed and slapped Paul on the shoulder.

"Paul! Don't be mean to them. They're a new couple; they're probably just getting used to them." I explained. He shrugged.

"Oh, Bella, stop freaking out. It was just jokes. Eventually he'll forgive us." I shook my head again at him, but immediately rushed over to Jacob when we entered the cafeteria. I hoped everyone at school got the message that we were together now, because I threw myself into his arms happily. He responded by tightening them around my waist and pulling me closer, but he chuckled at my eagerness.

"Aww, did someone miss me? I always knew I was that awesome." He joked. I rolled my eyes, but pulled away to smile at him.

"Yes, I did miss you." I answered seriously. He bent down to place his forehead against mine.

"I missed you, too." He whispered, then gave me a quick kiss on the lips before going to get his lunch. I was grinning ear to ear now, and the only thing that could ruin it is turning around to see Emily's miserable face, knowing that that was once her. I immediately felt bad, and went over to comfort her. She was now staring at Sam with wanting, sad eyes, while he was staring at Leah with anxious, needy eyes. When I got to her, I just quietly opened my arms up, and she went into them without question and started crying quietly on my shoulder. I patted her back in sympathy, and glared at Sam from behind her. He just gave me a pained look, but couldn't resist turning back to look at Leah. I sighed, and pulled Emily away from me so I could talk to her.

"Listen, Emily. You have to get over him. I know it's hard, and I know you think you'll never be happy again without him, but trust me, you will. Everyone will be happy again." I tried to convince her. She stared at me with confused, tear-filled eyes.

"How do you know, Bella? How can you be so sure?" She begged for an answer. I ran a hand through my bangs, not sure how to respond.

"I…just know, okay? Just, please, trust me." I promised. She stared at me for a couple seconds longer, searching for trust and truth in my eyes, before nodding reluctantly.

"Okay, I guess. Thanks, Bella." She smiled a little, and I returned it.

"That's the Emily I love. Now let's go get lunch. I'll make Jacob pay." I slung an arm around her shoulder, and she laughed at how I made Jacob pay, which he willingly accepted. We all ate lunch at our normal table, but it definitely wasn't normal. You could tell that there were secrets, grudges, sadness, and questioning in every single person's mind, and the ones who hadn't changed yet were starting to be outnumbered by the ones who have, making them even more suspicious and difficult to handle. The way Leah glared at Jared held the same amount of feeling that Emily had when she gazed at Sam. The two freshman, Collin and Seth, weren't here right now, but you could tell they didn't hang out with us nearly as much as they used to.

I know that the end of all of this drama was near, since everyone was almost done changing, but still…I just can't wait for it to be over. It really put a dent in the supposed 'awesome junior year'. Jacob squeezed my hand, bringing me back to reality, and I looked over at him.

"What's wrong, Bells?" He asked worriedly. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing. I just wish that all of this werewolf business could have gone down better. Maybe it would have been easier if we all shifted at once." I pitched. He snorted and shook his head.

"If that had happened, we would have all killed each other. Especially you, Miss I-can't-control-my-instincts." He teased. I rolled my eyes, nudging him with my shoulder.

"Whatever. But at least no one would have had to of gotten hurt that way." I compromised. He shrugged.

"Well, we could sit here and play 'what if' or 'I wish' all day, but it would be a waste. Whenever I start to think that way, I remind myself that things can never be that way, and that it is what it is. No use in imagining a life that can never be." He confessed. I tilted my head in thought, but had to move to the next class again when the bell rang. We shared a quick goodbye kiss, that left my insides all mushy, then I continued to Calculus with Emily. As I sat through another boring lecture, I thought over Jacob's words. I guess he was right; we shouldn't be wallowing in all of our worries.

I wish that things had gone differently, really badly, but in reality, it will never be that way, and I should just accept the real deal and make the best of it. I again was shaken out of my thoughts by my teacher handing out the homework, and grudgingly got into my math mental zone and shifted my concentration to school work. Before I knew it, it was time for P.E., and Leah, Emily, and I quickly changed into our uniforms. I jumped and growled under my breath in surprise when I heard someone's locker slam shut, and turned around to see Leah fuming.

"Lee, what's wrong?" I asked warily. She turned to me with rage in her eyes.

"Someone took my lip gloss." She huffed in a low voice. I stared at her for a second, wondering if she was serious, before bursting into a fit of laughter. She seemed to just get angrier with me when I didn't take her seriously, and yelled in frustration. I was quiet again, and stared at her warily.

"I am serious, Bella! It's not funny! I bet you were the one who did it." She accused. I raised my hands up innocently.

"Hey, no I didn't! Besides, I don't wear your lip gloss; it's too pink for me." I said like it was obvious, crossing my hands over my chest. She glared.

"Sure. Well, when I find out who did it, I will find them, and I will crush them. Their face will be so messed up that they won't even need any lip gloss anymore." She warned. I looked at Emily beside me, who looked slightly frightened. Leah growled one more time, before turning and walking out of the locker room. All of the other girls in our class looked at me expectantly to explain, and I thought of something fast.

"PMS." I mumbled, not thinking of anything else to say. They apparently bought it, and all went back to their own business. Emily was looking at me, suspicion in her eyes.

"Bella…do you think Leah has that sickness? She could have caught it from Taylor." Emily guessed. I gulped.

"Um, maybe…I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I answered indirectly, walking out behind my sister. When I entered the gym, I immediately located my sister, sitting apart from our friends. I debated whether to sit with her or them, but figured if I instigated her temper anymore, she could accidentally shift here, and then we would be in deep trouble. I found my spot beside Jacob, and gave him a worried look.

"Leah just had a major meltdown in the locker room." I breathed, waiting for his reaction. He was indifferent.

"I know, Bella; intense werewolf hearing, remember?" He reminded me.

"Oh yeah…" I murmured, and he laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Anyway, just leave her alone. She'll probably shift in the morning, and then everything will be better again with her." He predicted positively. I gave him a sad look.

"Except, that's the thing, Jacob. Everything won't be okay again. Everything won't be okay ever again, not really." I pointed out gloomily. He gave me a concerned look, but our gym teacher started talking then, and we had to start basketball drills. I ran through P.E. without thinking, just throwing myself into the sport workout. When it was finally over, I stayed away from Leah again, and walked out with Jared. We didn't really talk much, just that I told him Leah was next to shift. He was sad and sorry, but his real focus was on Emily.

"She has been absolutely miserable. Sam and her breakup really broke her." I told him. He growled lowly, but took a deep breath to control himself.

"Yeah, it would break me. Oh wait, it did." He joked venomously. I laughed humorlessly.

"I know, but everything will be okay." I supported. Why did I have to say that so much lately?

"Yeah, I know it will. Are you going to the cave?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, you better think of something to tell Leah." He warned. I gave him a questioning look, but a second later, I heard Leah's voice come up next to me.

"Bella, are you going home today, or are you ditching us again?" she asked. I turned to see her completely avoiding looking at Jared.

"Um, well…I was going to go study with Jared!" I made up really quickly. Jared fervently nodded, and I had to thank him later. But Leah just looked more pissed after I said that.

"Oh, really? So now that we're broken up, you can go after him? Wow, Bella. You're such a great sister." She stomped off towards the car, and I stared at her with shock, my mouth wide open.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think she would react that way." Jared apologized behind me. I shook my head.

"No, no, it's not your fault Jared. I would assume that too." I knew. He sighed.

"Well, I guess we better get going, then, before we run into any more angry siblings. I'm so glad I am an only child." He flaunted. I rolled my eyes at him, slightly smiling from his joke.

"Yeah, let's go." I agreed. We walked into the forest, where we left our backpacks at 'The Rock', then shifted into werewolf form and ran the way to the cave. I think he assumed we were racing, but there was such little competition, that he would never admit to it after we arrived. No one else was here besides Quil, Taylor, and Embry, and she immediately ran up to me.

_Bella! Oh my gosh, I am so happy you are here._ She greeted. I coughed-laughed.

_Yeah, last night was probably torture_. I imagined. She nodded fervently. Sam, Paul, and Jacob came through the trees then, and I abandoned Taylor for Jake. She whined, and I gave her an apologetic look.

_I'm sorry, Tay. But, it's Jacob…_ I tried to explain, even though I had no explanation for wanting to be with him so bad. She rolled her eyes.

_It's okay, Bella. I get it. You love him more than me._ She rolled her eyes, and I gave her a pointed look.

_Taylor, I'll always love you. Now stop complaining_. I jokingly scolded. She coughed laughed, and went back over to Embry, tucking her head under his. I looked back at Jacob, and he licked my face lovingly. I tugged at his ear, and we went to go sit down under a tree, intertwining our tails. Sam took the positon in the middle of us, apparently having something to say.

_I have an announcement. I didn't want to say anything last night, since they were just turned, but, Taylor and Embry, I have some big news for you_. Sam turned to them, and they both looked nervous. _Taylor, in the pack we have ranks, which include Beta and Alpha. Well, there is also a Delta…_ Sam trailed off. Taylor looked at him anxiously, already knowing the rest of the sentence.

_And that is you. So, since you are her mate, you are also the Delta, Embry._ Sam told them. Being the 'leaders' as they are, they were both pretty happy, and nuzzled their noses in excitement. _So, that just means that Paul and Quil aren't cool enough to be so high ranked, like all of us. _We all turned to those two and laughed, and they both growled lightly.

_Thanks, man. At least we're the best hunters this pack has_. Paul said proudly. Sam shrugged.

_Okay, I'll give you that._ Sam allowed. We got into our own little conversations after that, and I turned to Jacob to talk to him again.

_So, how was your day?_ I asked, not knowing what to say.

_Bad._ He responded. I whined.

_Why?_ I questioned, concerned. He cough-laughed at my instant sadness.

_Because I didn't get to spend it with you._ He explained. I immediately perked back up, and nuzzled my head under his in affection.

_Aww, Jake._ I mushed.

_So, since I was robbed at school, I was hoping…you could be my homecoming date?_ He hoped randomly. I pulled away to look into his eyes, and felt my wolf mouth turn up into (hopefully) a smile.

_Of course I'll go with you, Jacob._ I agreed obviously. He smiled, and made a happy yap sound in celebration. We continued discussing random topics, until it was kind of late, and I knew I had to go back home for homework and dinner and things like that.

_Um, you guys, I think I'm going to leave…_ I trailed off, thinking it to all of them.

_Okay, we should all leave too. I know some people really need to catch up on homework, and go home to siblings._ Sam agreed. Everyone who that applied to sighed loudly, but we all got ready to go. Embry and Taylor did a practice shift-back, then took their first kiss as humans, before going back into their wolf forms to travel home. This would be the first night in a long time that no one was going to be sleeping at our little cave, and it was kind of weird. I thought my goodbyes to everyone, then ran with Jacob to my house. When we were in front of it, I heard yelling inside, and whined urgently.

_Do you want me to go in with you?_ He asked worriedly, nuzzling the side of my nose. I shook my head after a second of thought, not wanting him to worry about any family problems.

_No, it's probably just Leah getting moody. When she sees us together, it'll just make her madder._ I reasoned. He nodded in understanding. We changed into our human forms, but instead of immediately kissing, he slowly backed me up against one of the trees in front of my house, brushing a few strands of hair out of my face.

"So…you'll really be my date to Homecoming?" His voice sounded nervous, and I laughed at him.

"Jacob, I said yes the first time. Did you think I was lying?" I wondered, raising my eyebrows. He shook his head urgently.

"No, of course not! I just wanted to hear you say it out loud." He smiled, a guilty glint in his eyes, and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, then. I will go with you, Jacob Black, to our school Homecoming." My tone was somewhat sarcastic, but mostly filled with love. He still grinned ear to ear, and pulled me close to his chest for a happy hug.

"Thank you, Bella. Have I ever told you how happy I am to finally share my feelings with you?" He mumbled against my hair.

"Hmm, I think so. But it's okay; it doesn't hurt to repeat it." I smirked, and felt him sigh. Standing in his arms, feeling so right at this moment, I had the sudden urge to tell him that I…L-word him. I bit my tongue though as he pulled away and gave me a soft kiss before leaving back through the trees.

I knew we were going really fast at this relationship, and we were both okay with it, but what if he wasn't yet ready for that big of a commitment? I have heard of guys running away from girls as soon as that word even pops up in the relationship, but I didn't think Jacob was that kind of guy. I knew Emily and Sam had said it to each other all the time, but Jared and Leah never took that risk. She used to tell me that she would want to, and she felt he would want to, but they never did, just because they didn't want to ruin what they had. Was that the right thing to do? I ran a hand through my hair in agitation. I knew for sure that Jacob and I were going to be together forever and ever. We were freaking mated! So why was I so worried about using the L-word? We had to get it out sometime. I felt this concern starting to grow on my shoulders, and groaned at the new stress washing over me.

A loud bang in the kitchen brought my attention back to the real world, and I grudgingly entered my house to see what the trouble was all about. My mouth popped open when I saw Leah holding Seth against the wall, a large sauce pan in her right hand, and a huge hole in the wall above his head. Mom was in the corner crying, begging Leah to stop, and dad wasn't even home yet. I quickly went over to Leah, ripping the pan from her and throwing it towards my mom. I could feel Leah's strong, almost werewolf grip when I took it away from her, but since I was fully turned, I was still stronger than her. She turned to me with huge, angry eyes, and growled.

"Why did you take that from me?" She spat through her teeth, her eyes flaming. I snarled back at her tone, feeling my beta side come out.

"Because you were trying to kill our brother with it!" I yelled back, gesturing to Seth. He was staring with wide eyes at the both of us, frightened into silence. She looked back at him, and I saw some of the craziness in her eyes die down. She slowly let go of her grip on him, and his feet fell back onto the floor. I pushed him over to mom again, wanting both of them away from the crazy almost werewolf in the room. She stumbled back into the chair behind her, taking deep breaths. This is the most violent I had seen any of us be before we shifted, and I was a little worried, but hid it behind my mask of annoyance.

"what did you think you were doing?" I asked her, my tone dark. She looked up at me with confusion in her eyes, and I could tell she was trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"I…I mean, I…I don't know what I did…well, I do…but I don't know why…I…" she couldn't make a full sentence, and I was getting frustrated.

"You could have killed him, Leah! I know you have been having problems lately, but that is no excuse to kill our brother!" I shrieked, my temper getting the best of me. My voice shook her up again, and she quickly glared at me.

"You can't yell at me or tell me what to do!" She screamed, jumping out of her seat and towards the door. I quickly followed behind her, grabbing her arm.

"Leah, wait. You need to just stay here and calm down-" I started.

"No! I need to get away from you, and all your lies." Leah yanked her arm out of my grip, storming out the door and slamming it behind her.

I turned towards the other two people in the room, giving my mom a knowing look. She just nodded in understanding, grabbing onto Seth. I launched out of the door behind my sister, putting my nose in the air to locate her my smell. My mind started going as I followed her, and a sure realization came to my head.

She was next.

And it was happening...tonight.

* * *

**So, hello again! I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) It again talked about the upcoming Homecoming dance. I appreciate all of you trying to help me find dresses. I still don't have any final decisions yet though :( so keep them coming :) Also, all of the main wolves are almost changed now. We only have Leah, who will be next chapter, and then Emily, then Collin and Seth (not in that order). After that I have the four other wolves who weren't apart of the main group, but those wolves are more incorporated into the main plot :) Also, I wanted to let you guys know that I am going to be re-doing the first couple of chapters, because I feel like they are really bad and don't really show how the story is. I was a reallly bad writer when I wrote those, and they were only one page in Microsoft word. I know as a fanfiction reader, the first couple chapters is how I know if I am going to read a story or not. So...yeah, if you get a weird email about it, I am just re-doing the first couple chapters (chapter 1 ATLEAST!) **

**On to better things...I am finally on break! (Well, I have been on break for a week and a half now, but whatever...) I have spent most of it watching Make It Or Break It and Glee (thank gosh for Netflix). I'm sorry I kinda lied and told you I would be updating more frequently over Summer, but here is the chapter, only like 3 weeks later, so I thought I did pretty good. Pertaining to updating, I am not going to be updating all next week (not this week like tomorrow, the one after this like on next Sunday). To clarify, after June18. Because I am going on vacation! Yay! Seaworld San Diego! I love sea world :) anyways, so I won't. But I am going to try and finish another chapter before I leave, and hopefully get it up. I guess I will go into the review responses now...**

MaXiMuM rIdE 22: **thank you for your suggestion :) that dress is really beautiful and it will definitely go into consideration. thanks for the review! :)**

grimjow42: **thanks for the review! and yes, I am feeling better now :) thanks for your concern. you did get the pairings right (leah and sam and jared and emily)! and there might be some tension, as you kinda saw in this chapter, but I don't think they're going to hate each other after they shifted because they will be happy with their new mates :) thanks for your review again and I hope you liked the chapter! :)**

lolly59034: **I'm happy you had a good birthday and I'm glad you liked the chapter! I did good on my finals btw, and I hope you did good too :) I'm sooo glad they're over lol. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :)**

edger2deadly: **thanks for your review! I know, Bella and Jake are soo cute together :) I don't think anything bad is going to happen at homecoming, or at least not at the beginning ;) and also there will be some bella and jake action, but I am keeping the story at T rating, lol. I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

RussetWolfy: **First of all, thank you soooo much for your long review! :) lol it made me so happy, and I probably re-read it like 10 times (lol). thanks for your sympathy at my sickness, it's better now (yay!) I'm so happy you like my writing so much! and yeah, I write more in my free time than I do for this story (lol that sounds bad). no but serious you dont even wanna know how much I have missed in class from writing. Anyways! I really appreciate you recommending the story to your friends :) I did get a lot more views and I was wondering why lol :) I hope they liked it! And I know dealing with Twilight haters stinks, because I go to school with a whole bunch of them (bleh). But thank you for your support. I use your little saying all the time now, and totally agree with it! Thanks again for such a longgg review :) I really enjoyed reading it, and I hope I made it up to you by you enjoying this chapter :)**

**I only got 5 reviews last chapter! :( Yeah, it really sucked. Maybe that is why I was so unmotivated to write a new chapter :( well, I still hope you guys liked this chapter. I think it is actually a really good one, and maybe I can get more reviews this time? Please? lol thanks guys I love you and thanks for reading my story :)**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. I still need more dress ideas! Please, review, message me, anything to get your preferences across :)**

**2. Any predictions on what is going to happen next chapter? I think I have a couple things you aren't expecting, but you'll just have to wait and see.**

**3. How was the chapter! Like I said, I only got 5 reviews last chapter :( Please review! I really enjoy getting feedback on how I am doing, it gives me motivation that people actually want me to update my story and makes me write faster! **

**BTW, does anyone want to know my schedule for next year? I just got it! NO? too bad! :)**

**1st period: Honors Biology (what a great way to start the day...not)**

**2nd period: Honors English ( I love this class :)**

**3rd period: Honors World History and Geography (Ew)**

**4th period: Honors Geometry (This is going to be sooo hard. I am good at Algebra, but I suck at Geometry)**

**5th period: Honors Spanish Year 3 (Double ew)**

**6th period: P.E. (at least it is my last period)**

**Yeah, I know! It's so exciting! I can't wait! anyways, now that that is over, please review :)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


	24. important

THIS WILL ONLY BE UP UNTIL SUNDAY, AUGUST 28, 2011

Hey guys...

So, I know you'll all hate me for the rest of your life, and I know I totally deserve it, but I don't think I am going to continue this story. Before you virtually kill me, please listen to my reasons.

1.) I did start high school this year, and I've actually been in school since july 25, so I have already been in school for 5 weeks. It has been fun, but really hard work. You never have a lot of nightly homework, but you have so many projects and essays due, and me being a really bad procrastinator, it's really difficult for me. and Spanish 3 is pretty difficult. So anyways, school is probably the biggest reason why.

2.) I am not into the story anymore! I mean, I have been working on this story for more than a year, and if you even knew what has happened since I started this story up until now, you would freak out. My life has completely changed, but that's not something that's important. Anyways, I used to be obsessed with this story idea, but over time I just have way better stories and way better ideas that I want to work on, but this story is kind of holding me back.

3.) I am not as obsessed with Twilight as I was before. I mean, I can't wait until Breaking Dawn comes out, but I'm not an intense fan like I used to be...I mean I grew up guys! Twilight was great, but I am not blinded by the craziness that went on when everyone was obsessed with it anymore. I know there are better books out there, and I know there are better things to obsess over (like school work).

4.) The story is kind of holding me back and making me feel guilty. Every single day that goes by, I think about uploading, but then when I sit down to go to sleep, I am kind of upset with myself for not updating to my readers that I appreciate so much. I really do think about this story everyday, and I spent almost a month thinking about it before making the decision to take this story down. I just have so many other things to do, I don't want this story to just be another thing on my list of things to do anymore.

5.) I don't like the way this story turned, or is turning, out. I mean, I think I could have done better, I could have made it better, set it up better...so then I thought maybe I'll just start re-writing it...but when I cringed at that idea, I knew it was a lost cause. If you read the first chapter, and read what Bella is wearing...I mean just read that chapter over, and you can tell I was HORRIBLE writer! Like, ew. It's kind of embarrassing to me.

I got plentyyyy good things from writing this story. It was one of the first ever stories I started writing ever, and it really gave me a place to practice my writing and get better at things. I know you guys probably don't care, but without you reviewers and readers, I probably wouldn't have become a writer. I will always remember you guys and be in debt to you guys. I hope you can eventually forgive and forget.

If you don't hate me too much, here is the site that has basically taken over my life now. I haven't posted anything on here yet, but here is my profile in case you wanna fan, and when I do post stuff up, and you really like my writing that much, you can read some of it :)

.com/user/writer505

I know this might be a blow to the chest, but I am gonna post the stuff I had written for the next chapter right now. I think it's only a page or 2 in microsoft word, and usually my chapters are 5 pages at least. You don't have to read it if you don't want to, because it kind of ends on a cliffhanger, but I am putting it up just in case. Before I do, though, I just want to thank you guys once again for this opportunity, and I am extremely sorry. :(

* * *

I wanted to shift because I knew I would be able to smell and track her more easily, but I was worried that someone else would see me on the reservation and freak out. I had to call my pack mates anyway, so I quickly took out my phone and dialed while jogging her (hopefully) trail. I called Sam first, because he was Alpha and she was his mate. He answered on the last ring, and sounded tired and grumpy when he spoke.

"What, Bella? I just saw." He groaned into the phone.

"I know, Sam, but listen. Leah just had a huge melt down and ran into the forest, and now I'm trying to find her. But she's going to change tonight." I told him urgently, hoping he was paying attention. Of course he would if it was about Leah though, because I heard a door slamming on his side 2 seconds later, and he told me he's out looking before hanging up. I ended the call and dialed Jacob, knowing he would answer on the first ring.

"Bells, miss me already?" He joked, his voice light. I couldn't help but crack a smile, and felt some of the tension coming off of my shoulders. He always just had that effect on me.

"Yes, but that's not why I called. Leah had a big fight with everyone in the kitchen, and she ran away into the forest. She's going to shift anytime, though, so we need to find her." I explained. There was silence on the other end for a second.

"Were you involved in the fight?" His voice sounded like it already knew the answer, and I blushed.

"Maybe…but with good reason!" I tried to defend myself. He just sighed, and told me he would come find me. Now that all my phone calls were over, I could focus back on the search, and tried to keep her scent fresh as I sped up my running. I didn't really have any idea where she would have gone if she was upset, because she never really is upset, so I was going off of pure senses. It wasn't long before I ran into Jacob. I smiled up at him, not stopping my power-walk, and he matched my pace easily with his long legs.

"Did you smell anything on your way here?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nothing. Have you found anything?" He looked at me, and I shook my head in disappointment.

"No. I'm worried, Jacob. What if she ran out of the reservation? There are dangerous things out there." I admitted. He saw I was nervous, and pulled me close to his chest, his arm around my shoulder protectively and comfortingly.

"Bella, stop worrying so much. She'll be fine. Sam will find her, I'm sure." Jacob said positively in a quiet voice next to my ear. I took a couple deep breaths, matching mine with his, before nodding in agreement with him and getting back into the search.

"Fine, you're right." I agreed grudgingly.

"Always am." I turned to see him, and he had one of his signature 'I-know-everything' smirks. It made me roll my eyes. We both turned back to the trees when we heard a rustling, and Sam came through, looking stressed and tired. But his expression was one of relief, and I knew why when I saw Leah step out from behind him, shaking. I tried to meet her gaze, but she kept her head to the ground.

"I found her by the Rock. She's going to shift anytime. I came to get your help, to get her back to the cave." Sam explained, slightly winded. We both nodded, following him back through the forest. I stayed back behind the two with Jacob, while Leah and Sam walked ahead a little ways. Sam was walking pretty close and glancing at her every three seconds, but I could see her shoulders shaking and her breathing was harsh. We eventually made it to the Cave, and she apparently finally mustered up the strength to talk.

"Why are we here? What is going on?" She asked, her voice quivering on every word. I've never seen someone shake so much right before they shift , and it was scaring me.

"Leah, there is a lot to explain, but I don't think we have time to explain it all right now. Basically, Jacob can show you real quick." Sam looked over at Jacob, and he nodded slightly. Jacob backed up from me, and in one bright flash, he was down on all fours, a thick brown fur covering his wolf form. Leah gasped, and fell back into Sam's arms as she practically fainted. He held her tight, and rubbed her back to calm her down.

"Leah, we're all werewolves. And you're about to turn into one for the first time." Sam summarized. I watched her reactions go from surprise, to shock, to horror, to awe.

"Really?" She asked, but you couldn't tell what she was feeling by the emptiness in her voice.

"Really." Sam's voice, on the other hand, sounded strained and sad, because he knew she was going to be in intense pain in a couple seconds.

"That's…so…cool!" She breathed out, going up to Jacob in wonder. He was frozen in shock, as were Sam and I, by her reaction.

"Well, that was a first." I mumbled under my breath. Leah slowly brought her hand out to pet Jacob between the ears, and he took a step towards her, showing her he was harmless and there was no reason for her to be cautious or scared. Sam was smirking a little bit, watching her with this weird light in his eyes that I used to see him have with Emily, only this light was even brighter, if that was possible.

The happy moment ended immediately, when her body racked harder than it ever had before from a painful shiver, and in a second after her cry of pain, she was gone away from Jacob, and safe in Sam's arms.

* * *

_Bookfreak30987_


End file.
